el extraño mundo : el intruso
by Devidfenrir
Summary: una nueva busqueda por un mundo no tan diferente
1. Chapter 1

El extraño mundo : el intruso

"Cubre manto de calma nuevamente

El reloj soñoliento se aletarga"

Capitulo uno

– quién eres? – pregunte a la chica de pelo blanco con quien choque por accidente

– qué clase de disculpa es esa? – respondió levantándose del suelo para solo abrir un estuche de guitarra

– Es tu culpa por estar corriendo! – dijo Iris muy enojada

– más les vale que mi guitarra este completa o les hare pagar – advirtió

– acaso crees que podrás contra mí? – replico Iris

– Calma ,dejaremos este error como mío – dije sacudiéndome el polvo de mis pantalones

– Pero… ella es culpable – añadió Iris

La chica de pelo blanco tomo su instrumento dando algunos acordes y dejándose llevar, toco algo de música mientras cerraba sus ojos

– Suena bien ,parece que la fortuna les sonríe – dijo guardando todo en su estuche

– Hay que ir y dejar a la familia de Flegias – dije abandonando esa escena tonta

– Pero ella …y tú –

Iris entre corto palabras observándome y parecía muy preocupada

Las cuevas no estaban lejos de nuestra posición pero no sabía muy bien en que parte los dejaría .Ciudad teja era grande y el único cambio era en la torre Doudraco que tenía un gran hueco , el día comenzó muy bien pero cuando la encontramos a ella choco conmigo por ir mirando un mapa muy grande aunque tuve un poco de culpa por ir observando mi pokedex

– como estará Junco? – pregunto Iris que miraba en dirección al gimnasio

– no lo he visto en mucho tiempo pero me invito a una de sus películas .. Y no tengo idea de donde sea pokewood – conteste

– enserio te invito? Cuando descansa de ser un líder trabaja en películas muy exitosas pero a muy pocos los trata como amigos – agrego sonriendo

– si quieres podemos ir y ver alguna – comente

– si! Hay que ir –

Iniciamos el ascenso a una de las cuevas donde podrían estar seguros , el viento soplaba con mucha fuerza a esa altura

– ya es hora de que regreses a tu casa – dije lanzando su pokeball a las afueras de la cueva , su figura apareció y con él su familia quien respiro muy hondo

– este es el adiós mi amigo – dije mirándole ,con pasos grandes se acercó a mi

– qué pasa? – pregunte a Flegias que seguía muy callado

– Ya estas con tu familia y nadie se meterá con ustedes porque tú ya sabes pelear – dije apretando con fuerza su pokeball ,retrocedí y en el suelo rompí las pokeball de su familia

– puede que de vez en cuando venga a visitarte –

Tire su esfera y cuando estaba por romperla Flegias con gran velocidad la tomo con sus garras

– acaso no deseabas ser libre? – pregunte

Sonrió y solo giro hacia su familia rugiendo sus expresiones tristes cambiaron , ese grupo entro a la cueva y Flegias me entrego la pokeball apretando con ligereza el botón blanco

– y que pasara ahora? –

Gire a Iris que derramo unas lágrimas

– Supongo que es tiempo de buscar a esos tres legendarios – dije caminando rumbo al gimnasio donde haría una pequeña visita a Junco

Retornamos y anduve sin preocupación mirando los puestos de comida , desde lejos observe la casa donde vivía handsome o donde había estado

– y donde iniciaremos la investigación? – pregunto

– Según la profesora ha habido avistamientos a las afueras de ciudad Caolín –

– y como son esos legendarios? –

– si bien recuerdo lo que me enseñaron en la escuela ,son tres seres muy poderoso que un día juraron vengar a los pokemon caídos por culpa de una guerra iniciada por las personas pero solo son rumores ya que muy pocos los han visto – respondió

– Espero que no sean como esos dragones o tendré muchos problemas – comente sonriendo

– Estaremos bien – repuso

Llegamos al gimnasio el cual tenía las puertas cerradas pero nos encontramos con una vieja conocida quien golpeaba con fuerza la entrada

– ya estoy aquí , abre! – gritaba ,avanzamos y nos detuvimos a observar

– oye ten respeto por el gimnasio – dijo Iris muy enojada ,la chica solo giro

– ustedes que hacen aquí? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos

– vengo a ver a Junco – dije

– yo también pero mis motivos superan a los tuyos por mucho – añadió con una sonrisa fanfarrona

– no sabes quién soy yo? – pregunto Iris acercándose

– No y no me interesa – contesto

– Soy Iris la líder de gimnasio de ciudad caolín y mi maestro es Shaga –

La chica de pelo blanco pareció muy sorprendida pero antes de poder responder la puerta detrás emano un ruido muy grueso dejando ver a Junco con una gabardina que llegaba hasta sus rodillas

– Bienvenida – dijo muy despreocupado

– Estoy aquí desde hace mucho, no tengo la intención de esperar más –

Estaba muy enojada pero su apariencia era muy tierna lo que no me hacía tomarla enserio

– tienes un bolígrafo y la declaratoria? – pregunto bostezando

– Si –

Del estuche saco una hoja con un sello

– Cuando termine tú serás la encargada y sabrás que las cosas te serán más difíciles a partir de este momento – dijo Junco apuntando algo en esa hoja

– no importa nadie podrá contra mí –

Con una pequeña risa termino con una firma

– está hecho , ahora en adelante tu eres la líder de este gimnasio has tu mejor esfuerzo – dijo marchándose hacia una avenida pero antes se detuvo a mi lado

– Te felicito por tu victoria y espero grandes cosas de ti – dijo mirándome

– maestro le conoce? – pregunto

– que si lo conozco , él fue quien venció al equipo plasma y se volvió el más fuerte cuando venció a dos de la elite – contesto

– eso no puede ser cierto el tipo es solo un tonto – replico

– Ten respeto por tus superiores! – exclamo Junco y ella solo bajo la mirada

– si quieres ver su fuerza por qué no lo retas? – expreso

– sí , ¡te reto! –

Me pareció una pérdida de tiempo

– no , solo venía a ver a Junco y ahora ya tengo una misión que hacer – dije en dirección al puente

– acaso me temes? – pregunto

– No , solo se me hace muy innecesario tener una pelea contra ti – respondí continuando mi camino

– espera ,te propongo algo … si yo gano me darás tus medallas pero si pierdo te daré a mis pokemon y también mi puesto como líder de gimnasio –

No estaba convencido pero mire que estaba muy seria

– Bien – dije regresando

– ¡alto! – exclamo Iris

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– tú ya lo dijiste es incensario hacerlo – replico

– no pasa nada –

Entramos al gimnasio acomodándonos en la arena

– Cuando estés listo elige a tu primer pokemon –

Respire hondo tomando a Gatory

– Ahora va el mío – arrojo su esfera eligiendo a un Weezing según la pokedex

– te presento a tu peor pesadilla –

El enfrentamiento inicio

– ¡polución! –

Esa bola deforme expulso un gas morado de su interior en dirección a mi can que se mantenía muy tranquilo

– ¡colmillo ígneo! – ordene

Sin problema cruzo por la nube y en poco dio con el blanco que recibió un gran daño

– ¡bomba lodo! –

Los movimientos del enemigo eran rápidos ,la chica me miro muy seria sin perder de vista a Gatory

Mi pequeño perro se mantenía intacto

– no quieres detener esto antes de que pierdas? – comente

– Déjame mostrarte que tan débil eres –

– Iris ,ve y avisa a Shaga sobre nuestro viaje – dije sin apartar la vista

– pero … y? – se mostró muy ansiosa

– Esto es rápido y no quiero perder mucho el tiempo – sonreí y enseguida ordene terminar

– acabalo con ¡mordisco! –

Gatory solo se arrojó y con sus fauces atrapo al enemigo que cayo rendido

– Yo gano y con eso tú cumples tu parte – Iris suspiro y salió de ahí dejándonos a solas

– Tengo todavía a mi pokemon más poderoso –

Capturo a Weezing sacando otra esfera

– Con esto aprenderás a no besar a desconocidas– con esas palabras sus mejillas se enrojecieron

– Vuelve –

Capture a mi perro lanzando a Dante

– Scolipede derrótalos! – expreso

– ¡toxico! –

Esa gran bestia expulso un líquido morado hacia Dante que se cubrió con sus grandes brazos

– ¡voltio cruel! – la líder parecía muy despreocupada

– te mostrare porque fui escogida como una de las mejores entrenadoras de mi generación –

De manera muy tranquila tomo la guitarra y con un simple movimiento inicio a tocar algo de música , Dante impacto con el insecto que resistió al gran ataque

– por qué dices que te besado si apenas te conozco? – pregunte

Bajo el ritmo de su melodía

– lo hiciste cuando chocamos –

Lo único que recordaba era un dolor intenso en mi cara acompañado de un regaño

– A decir verdad no recuerdo eso – dije y eso la enojo más

– hay que irnos , ¡lanzallamas! – Dante se posiciono

– ¡tumba rocas! – el suelo vibro y del mismo brotaron rocas enormes con picos filosos

– ¡termina! – exclame

Dante solo dejo salir esa gran carga de fuego que impacto con las rocas y la fortuna paso cuando impacto con el insecto que se envolvió en llamas sin embargo Dante no salió intacto ya que algunas de esas rocas le hirieron pero era extraño por que perdió mucha energía en el tiempo de batalla

– Descansa ,te curare – dije capturándolo

La melodía se detuvo por completo

– Ya es hora de irme – baje hacia la salida

– Toma – dijo , sostenía el mismo documento firmado

– Discúlpame por haberte regañado injustamente – añadió dejándome ver algunas lagrimas

– tengo prisa ,debes cuidar de este gimnasio para cuando el sistema se recupere – dije

Sali de ese lugar y fui al centro pokemon donde encontré a Iris en la computadora hablando con el señor Shaga quien parecía algo feliz pero era muy difícil saberlo cuando sus ojos eran fríos , solo avance y deje a Dante y Gatory con la enfermera Joy

Cuando me regresaron a ambos revise mis mensajes en la computadora encontrando uno de Black

" que tal!

Te mando saludos desde ciudad arenisca , sí que ha pasado mucho desde entonces pero te aviso sobre otro entrenador que anda haciendo destrozos en parte de la región pero cuando puedas investiga a que equipo pertenece ,yo hare mi parte del trabajo desde aquí"

Un nuevo trabajo salió y proseguí adelante con el viaje


	2. Chapter 2

"El año que pasa suavemente

Cual sombra del ocaso que se alarga"

Capitulo dos

Con nuevas cosas dentro de la mochila partimos hacia el puente y la pequeña interrogante de quien era el entrenador hacía perderme en el infinito siendo devuelto a la realidad por Iris quien me sujetaba del brazo

– y que paso cuando me fui? – pregunto

– nada solo sucedió lo mismo que en otras ocasiones – respondí

– Ya veo – su preocupación se disipo

– La primera vez que te conocí solo eras un novato que golpeaba a los pokemon y ahora te has vuelto un gran entrenador – añadió, quede un poco apenado

– Creo que solo me adapte a esta vida... y todo fue gracias a ti – repuse mirando hacia las lejanas montañas escarchadas

– Bueno tú hiciste casi todo –repuso

Lleve mi vista a Iris que se sonrojo

– y que habrá pasado con ghechis? – preguntó en voz baja

– no lo sé pero si vuelve le llevare ante la justicia y si las cosas se ponen más turbias no tendré más piedad – dije

– qué quieres decir? – pregunto muy curiosa

– Nada solo estaba hablando tonterías –

Sonreí evitando su mirada

– Cuando llegue al puente quiero ver algo – dijo Iris

– qué cosa? –

– Bueno, dicen que en cierta parte aparece un fantasma –

No entendía bien pero asentí

Caminamos por los pantanos que tenían ese olor a humedad y a madera en descomposición, el silencio solo era adornado por el sonido de pokemon que residían ahí pero entre tantos había uno en especial que me hizo tomar la vieja costumbre de llevar mi mano al cuchillo que había sido roto

– qué pasa? – pregunto Iris

– nada solo tenía comezón – conteste mirando hacia los costados

– Eres solo un niño – dijo mostrando una risa muy delicada

El sonido a chapoteo ceso haciéndome estar con más nervios

Llegamos a la entrada del puente donde apacigüe mis instintos

– y donde esta ese fantasma? – pregunte sintiendo una leve vibración en mi pecho

– Si llegamos perfectamente al centro encontraremos al espíritu! – respondió muy animada

El puente seguía siendo el mismo pero habían pequeños cambios que eran algo imprescindibles, y continúe escuchando esos pasos detrás, la experiencia me decía que no debía voltear por que el perseguidor se escondería rápidamente dejándole el camino claro para atacar

– oye, me podrías tomar solo la mano? – dije

– por qué? –

– es que quiero ir un poco más rápido – conteste

– Entiendo, está bien –

Deslizo su mano hasta la mía, con ligereza me prepare para cuando el perseguidor atacara .La única distracción era la suavidad que sentía e Iris que sonreía muy enérgica

– y como esta axew? – pregunte

– Su energía está bien pero solo duerme – respondió

– no está enfermo? –

– Cuando llegue con mi maestro le preguntare –

Con tristeza lo miro en el interior su pokeball, axew un día atrás estuvo muy desanimado y se dedico a dormir

– Espero que no sea algo grave – comente

– si –

Llegamos al centro del puente y nos sentamos a esperar alguna señal de ese ser

– y cómo es? – pregunte vigilando lentamente

– Algunos hablan de una niña y otros de un señor de traje que aparece cuando se lleva a cabo el atardecer – contesto mirando hacia el oeste

– falta mucho para que se oculte el sol, descansa a mi lado – dije sacando a todos de sus pokeball ya que tenían un tiempo sin tomar aire fresco e Iris realizo lo mismo con sus dragones pero axew no se animó en participar

Con mucha comodidad permanecí sentado en el suelo sin perder de mis sentidos a esa persona que venía detrás pero no podía confirmarlo por completo

– porque actúas tan misterioso? – pregunto

– eh , no es nada solo me mantengo alerta – dije mirando algunas nubes moverse

– de qué? –

– Nada solo olvida lo que dije – repuse y todos miraban el paisaje

El tiempo paso muy lento pero entre todo mire una pequeña neblina que ligeramente cubría mi vista

– ya está aquí! – exclamo muy enérgica

– Bien – me puse de pie observando una silueta moverse

– Es el fantasma – dijo apartándose

– No lo es – replique muy centrado en esa persona quien se movía hacia nosotros

– Quédate atrás, puede ser un ladrón – cargo a axew y llamo a drugdigon

– Dante y Flegias! –

Se posaron delante .Esa figura era de un tamaño mayor al mío pero no dejaba de ser una amenaza

Entre esa neblina encontré a un ser que mostro unos ojos intensos que se mantenían encendidos de gran manera

– espero no enojar a alguien – dije

– ¡viento helado! , ¡Lanzallamas! – ordene

Esa combinación termino en una explosión que alejo esa neblina y levanto el polvo dejando solo el sonido de una voz

– que has hecho! – exclamo la joven de pelo blanco quien miraba a sus pokemon que yacían en el suelo totalmente inconscientes

– Que hacías en ese lugar? – respondí acercándome

– Solo quería seguirte un poco pero mi weezing dejo escapar un poco de sus gases por accidente – añadió capturando a sus pokemon

– Lo siento … – no sabía cómo responder por mi acto pero solo me voltee enojado

– porque nos seguías? – pregunte

– Eh … quería saber por qué eras tan fuerte – contesto bajando su mirada y levantándola muy rápido

– no ,la que debería estar enojada soy yo ..… tú me atacaste como si yo fuera un criminal – replico acercándose

– Yo no lo quería hacer –

Sus ojos azules atraparon mi ser

– oye la que tiene la culpa eres tu – dijo Iris y quedo en total silencio

– Vámonos – sujeto mi mano alejándome de ella quien parecía frustrada

Salimos del puente e Iris era la única que iba enojada apretando muy fuerte mi brazo

– estas enojada? – pregunte y detuvimos por completo

– No, ella no me agrada mucho – contesto muy fuerte

– Nunca te guíes por la primera impresión , tu miraste mi lado oscuro y nunca te alejaste – dije recordando ese día

– Está bien – repuso

– Sigamos – agrego suavizando su agarre

Llegamos al mismo lugar donde anteriormente tuve una pelea contra un grupo de motociclistas, caminamos sin problemas y en poco nos sentamos en una de las bancas públicas

– Jueguen un poco –

Deje salir a todos de sus esferas esperando que se relajaran un poco antes de iniciar el trabajo en tanto di una revisada a la nueva pokedex, el pequeño artilugio era muy complejo para solo ser una especie de teléfono

El sonido de las risas de Iris y los pokemon me hicieron cerrar mis ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño

Aunque fue muy poco tuve la oportunidad de mirar nuevamente el campo de batalla en un simple sueño donde pude recordar horas antes de tener contacto con la explosión del misil, el día era normal para mí ya que desperté dentro de un basurero en el cual pase la noche siendo despertado por el llamado de la general quien me pedía adentrarme en la zona enemiga para marcar el punto a borrar

– oye no quieres un helado? –

Desperté de golpe observando a Iris quien me entrego un vaso con el frio postre, me acomode bien y suspire

Ya habiendo terminado el tiempo de esparcimiento nos encontramos a una ciudad en plena renovación

– Sí que el maestro tiene trabajo! – dijo muy enérgica

– porque lo dices? –

– Shaga además de ser el líder también es el alcalde de ciudad caolín –

– Es genial – dije

No obstante, no dejaba de imaginar sus leyes tan estrictas que podrían tener

Deambulamos contemplando los cambios pero pausamos un poco al frente de una tienda de vestidos

– quieres uno? – pregunte

– Pero ya tenía uno – respondió muy desanimada

– Eso ya no importa, entra y pide uno – dije, Iris sonrió y fue dentro de la tienda

Los minutos pasaron lentamente fuera observando los alrededores pero en mi espera encontré a esa joven de cabello blanco nuevamente y en esta ocasión solo se colocó a mi lado con una voz calmada

– siento haberte seguido y también por haber sido tan grosera – dijo inclinando su cabeza levemente y junto sus manos

– igual me disculpo pero no veo por qué – repuse

– bien ahora que todo está perdonado quiero pedirte que me enseñes un poco de tu manera de pelear – dijo cerrando sus ojos mostrando unas mejillas rosadas

– por qué quieres que te enseñe? – pregunte

La verdad era que apenas comprendía las batallas y el modo de entrenar sumado también que los pokemon eran tan complicados que se volvían un misterio

– No puedo – dije intentando no verla ya que había algo que confundía mi razón

– Por favor enséñame – expreso acercándose a mí ,sin más la mire y cedi

– Está bien pero no creo ser el mejor maestro –

–si! – exclamo abrazándome, fue una gran sorpresa

– Oye – dije alzando mis manos al aire mirando cómo se pegaba a mi pecho

– Estoy lista –

Me paralice al instante que vi a Iris salir de la tienda

– No es lo que parece – dije admirando como mis palabras se las llevaba el viento

– lo podrías dejar?! – el brillo de sus ojos se apagó sonriendo forzadamente

Más tarde cuando las cosas se explicaron las dos hicieron los pases de manera un tanto hostil ,mi tranquilo viaje se había arruinado por completo

Ahora con compañía extra fuimos al gimnasio y todo iba muy bien ,entramos y llegamos a la arena donde se llevaba una batalla

– pero no se habían suspendido los combates? – pregunte

– creo que es un simple enfrentamiento por diversión – respondió Iris

La pelea estaba muy pareja pero el retador tenía una aura muy familiar, los ataques eran repelidos y contrarrestados simultáneamente, sin embargo, aquel entrenador sonrió chasqueando los dedos, instantes después una explosión en uno de los muros retumbo el suelo, el olor a pólvora me hicieron cubrir a ambas y cuando todo parecía concluido levante mi vista a la arena donde solo estaba Shaga siendo cubierto por sus dragones y el retador había desaparecido

– No me sigan – dije abandonándoles y liberando a Caronte

– Llévalas afuera – ordene

Desde aquella grada salte hacia la arena sacando a Dante de su esfera

– Búscalo –

Usando su olfato prosiguió

Le seguí hacia la parte trasera donde encontré una entrada amplia totalmente destrozada ,lo que se había usado fuera una bomba o el poder de un pokemon hizo que la madera se volviera totalmente astillas

– Con cuidado – Indique caminando lentamente al interior que continuaba lleno de humo ,pise con cuidado hasta que un sonido silbante se escucho

– abajo! – grite cayendo y un rayo azulado aparto el humo dejándome ver al retador portar una boina , guardo una pequeña caja en su maleta y con una sonrisa ordeno a su alakazam

– teletransporte! – su figura se ilumino y solo desapareció dejando el rastro de una operación bien terminada


	3. Chapter 3

"Satanás se estremece en el desierto

Con la lógica inmortal de un nazareno"

Capitulo tres

Los agentes de la policía no tardaron en acudir al gimnasio cerrando todo y lo único que se había perdido era un registro de la cárcel y un artilugio muy importante llamado masterball. Iris y mi alumna estaban a salvo con Caronte mientras tanto me ocupe un poco en resolver la incógnita del entrenador quien por su modus operandi se podría decir que era alguien bien entrenado y listo como para usar el tiempo de una batalla para robar algo en una oficina

Observe mucho antes de que la policía nos negara la estancia dentro y por ello nos retiramos unas horas al capitolio donde Shaga se mantenía muy inquieto. Me recosté en uno de los sillones escuchando el sonido de murmullos entre mi pareja y mi alumna, con los ojos cerrados recordé al retador que no era muy distinto a mí en tamaño y edad, su pelo era castaño y en su mirada había un frio intenso ante al peligro

– deja ahí! – dijo Iris en voz alta

– Solo quiero verlo – replico la joven de pelo blanco

– Entonces míralo de lejos –

Con los ojos cerrados no sabía que pasaba a mi alrededor, el sonido de esa discusión de hizo muy fuerte hasta que escuche algo caer al suelo y se, alarmado me incorpore observando a ambas recoger pedazos de una poción

– se cortaran... usen un recogedor y una escoba – dije con mucha calma tomando mi mochila y camine a la oficina de Shaga, abrí la puerta y me acerque a su escritorio

– oye sabes algo sobre algún pokemon legendario en las cercanías? – pregunte

Solo se movía para leer y firmar documentos apilados

– algunos policías han tenido encuentros con virizion uno de los tres espadachines según los registros pero solo han sido por segundos – dijo

– sabes algo sobre esos pokemon? – pregunte

– se mucho pero es mejor que tú lo leas – respondió

– ve a la biblioteca y ve el archivo sobre las guerras – añadió

– bien, pero me puedes decir para que sirve esa masterball? –

Dejo se escribir y se fijó en mi

– Fue un regalo de un conocido en la región de kanto y su función es atrapar a pokemon de manera completamente efectiva – dijo muy serio

– Entiendo ahora el riesgo – comente tomando la perilla de la puerta

– nos veremos después...Eh el axew de Iris se comporta muy extraño puedes revisarlo? – pregunte , volvió a su trabajo soltando aire

– Solo está cambiando sus colmillos – dijo

– entiendo ,eso es todo –

Regrese con ellas quienes estaban sentadas en lugares distintos

– Debemos irnos antes de que se haga más tarde –

No escuche alguna respuesta así que solo gire a observarlas detrás con la cabeza inclinada

– qué pasa? – pregunte y ambas se miraron

– nos disculpamos – respondieron al unísono

– por qué? – repuse

– estuvimos jugando con tus cosas –

– eh ..Mmm… no hay problema – conteste aunque no estaba molesto y ambas se miraron muy felices

Me siguieron hacia la salida del capitolio

– sobre tu axew Shaga dijo que solo va a cambiar de colmillos así que no te angusties – dije mirándola pero desvié mi mirada a mi alumna

– Me podrías decir tu nombre? – con seriedad me observo

– Debí presentarme desde el principio , me llamo Homika y me especializo en pokemon tipo veneno –

– Me llamo Fenr y soy hijo de la profesora Encina –

– Ya nos presentamos así que solo nos queda continuar – agregue

Hice una visita a esa biblioteca donde buscaría la información de esos seres y para encontrarla fui directamente al archivo de la ciudad donde se plasmaba la historia de la región

Los sucesos eran muy extensos pero parte de esos datos contenían guerras hechas mucho tiempo atrás cuando los pokemon y personas apenas convivían ,a causa aparecieron tres pokemon muy fuertes quienes al ver que los humanos mataban a sus iguales solo se direccionaron a vengar a los caídos pero cuando todo finalizo desaparecieron ,la fecha de registros de pequeños encuentros daban como ubicación la zona silvestre cercana a la ciudad pero no había un lugar que se repitiera lo cual me daba a saber que debía peinar toda la zona para poder encontrar algún rastro que me ayudara

Cerré ese gran libro y regrese con ellas quienes leían algo en una mesa pero se miraban muy hostilmente

– nos podemos ir? – pregunte

– Si – dijeron al unísono caminando hacia la puerta

Al lapso de un tiempo nos encontramos en esa zona silvestre en dirección a puente villa , observamos el anochecer llegar de manera apresurada haciéndonos colocarnos en la protección de un árbol donde libere a todos para que descansaran un poco antes de ir en busca de ese ser poderoso pero los problemas en ambas seguían, mientras discutían me tome el tiempo para recordar al entrenador quien sería el que estaba causando mucho caos a lo largo de la región

Con un campamento montado observe el cielo estrellado junto a los seis quienes me miraban muy preocupados

– qué pasa? – pregunte a todos que solo se acercaron a mi colocando sus patas en el centro haciéndome unirme, cuando rugieron juntos me dejaron en claro que sentían peligro

– Toda estará bien – dije muy calmado

La mañana siguiente fue muy tranquila y con mucho cuidado busque algún rastro de ese ser cerca de los arroyos y también en los arboles con frutos maduros ya que todo pokemon necesitaba restablecer energías, pese a que revise cada metro solo habían huellas y desechos de pokemon algo conocidos

Esa noche nos encontramos muy lejos de cualquier civilización así que no nos quedó más opción que detenernos a unos diez metros de un arroyo y ahí mismo establecimos el campamento ,me encargue de buscar los maderos mientras tanto Homika e Iris prepararían la comida ,deje a Caronte y Virgilio con ellas para protegerlas dejando a Dante y a Flegias estar a mi lado

Me fue difícil encontrar material seco en ese lugar donde la humedad era un tanto elevada pero ello me llevo a una especie de torre antigua que se mantenía de pie misteriosamente pero quede paralizado al encontrarla ,su figura oscura se mantenía fija hacia el sol que se ocultaba

Ese ser era como lo describían los pequeños registros ,cuernos verdes y una especie enredaderas rosas en su cuello ,en sus patas había algo parecido a unas botas . Con mucho cuidado me acerque a la entrada siguiendo el resto de escaleras que se mantenían en buen estado pero tenía mucha desconfianza así que capture a Dante y Flegias ,subí muy deprisa y en poco llegue a ese punto donde seguía tranquila observando la oscura noche proseguir pero desplazo su vista hacia mi

En sus ojos se podía notar serenidad ,sus patas se posicionaron en el suelo y su cabeza de igual manera

– Solo quiero un registro – dije tomando la pokedex de mi mochila pero antes de poder finalizar mi trabajo virizion fue hacia mí con un cuerno brillante

– Espera! – exprese dando un salto fuera del peligro ,mis opciones de concluir sin una batalla eran pocas así que elegí a gatory quien me cubrió

– Realmente no deseo pelear – dije intentando sujetar la pokedex de mi mochila pero cuando estaba por hacerlo virizion ataco nuevamente

– colmillo ígneo! –

Gatory incendio sus fauces igualando al oponente que tenía su cuerno con un brillo intenso , virizion antes de entrar en contacto se levantó dando un salto golpeando con sus patas la cabeza de gatory quien aturdido se detuvo sacudiéndose

– Que ese golpe no te acabe – dije llevando mi mano al cuchillo o a lo que sobraba

Virizion nos miró muy enojado pero concentro su vista en mí

– mordisco! –

Mi compañero se impulsó sobre las piedras y con un golpe centrado dio justo en el cuello enemigo, sacudiéndose se liberó de una muerte segura usando derribo .Gatory se acercó a mi lado observándome muy asustado

– Calma – dije tomando mi pokedex

El ambiente se calentó demasiado y en poco uso una fuerza desconocida que hizo romper el suelo , inesperadamente todo inicio a derrumbarse haciéndome reflexionar sobre mi decisión de haber subido hasta esa altura

– vamos! –

Mire al legendario dar un salto hacia el vacío pero antes de perderlo solo le perseguí y con el aparato en mano registre cada parte ,no obstante, estaba por morir , saque la pokeball de Dante arrojándola al suelo con el objetivo de llegar antes de que impactara y con eso atraparme

Mis cálculos fallaron cuando observe que una pokeball era más ligera, el duro suelo se encontraba muy cerca cuando mire a virizion tomarme por la ropa y lanzarme a la copa de los árboles que suavizaron mi caída pero me lastime con las ramas que se quebraron, gatory fue salvado de manera un tanto más delicada. El registro estaba completo pero perdí el rastro del pokemon legendario ,capture a gatory iniciando mi regreso

Iris y Homika ya tenían la comida lista

– y donde está la madera? – pregunto Iris ,recordé el porque me había alejado solo

– eh .. Lo olvide – respondí

– Eres un niño , recolecte mucho para que comieras pero no puedes traer unas simples ramas –

Mi felicidad se miraba disminuir

– maestro ,por que llegaste sin nada? – pregunto Homika quien se acercó a mi lado

– oh! si , ya tengo el registro de virizion – conteste muy emocionado

– es grandioso! Eres el mejor – exclamo sujetando mi mano

– Si –

De algún modo me anime con sus palabras, Iris solo sonrió y se alejó dejándome muy pensativo

La noche siguió su curso y con parte del trabajo hecho descansamos aunque trate de dormir la frialdad de Iris me hizo ir con ella quien miraba las estrellas alejada de todos quienes ya dormían

– qué pasa? – pregunte sentándome a su lado

– Nada – respondió muy fría

– y por qué te alejas tanto? –

Escondió su rostro de mí observando a otra parte

– Solo quería ver las estrellas – repuso

– Ya veo ,entonces estaré contigo un poco – dije sentándome a su lado, el silencio fue muy largo y la noche refrescaba pero sentía una calidez junto a ella

– sabes… me alegro que hayas conseguido el registro de virizion – dijo de la nada

– No fue gran cosa – replique sonriendo pero escuche el sonido de su llanto

– Lo siento , no debí haberte regañado sin haber preguntado –

Quede paralizado sin poder ayudar por que no era mi fuerte hacerlo

– No hay problema ,además se me olvido recoger los leños – dije sintiendo la tensión

– yo debo ser igual que Homika que te animo con tu logro ,ella es mejor para ti –

Mi sonrisa se borro

– No hables así ,me gustas como eres y tú me has ayudado mucho –

Me puse serio ,su mirada estaba fija en mí dejándome ver algunas lágrimas

– Vamos a dormir, regresaremos a la ciudad para hacer una llamadas y pedir algo de información sobre el siguiente punto a visitar – dije bostezando


	4. Chapter 4

"Al chocar su mentir con las verdades

Que amenazan dar al traste con su reino"

Capitulo cuatro

Al día siguiente regresamos a la ciudad y fuimos directo hacia el centro pokemon donde hice una llamada a mama, la tarde ya progresaba

– hola! – dijo muy feliz

– hola ,te quería avisar que conseguí el registro de Virizion – dije

– vaya! ,te felicito por un gran logro –

– y sabes dónde será el siguiente punto a visitar? – pregunte

– no seas tan impaciente, tomara un tiempo encontrar el siguiente así que por ahora solo relájate – contesto

– Pero solo dame alguna pista – dije muy ansioso

– Bien ,he oído por un compañero que hubo una pequeña aparición en ciudad negra de un pokemon que no pudo ser reconocido – dijo

– investigare e intentare terminar con el trabajo –

– no te sobre esfuerces cuando lo estés haciendo –

– no hay problema –

Mama sonrió

– Bien creo que es hora de despedirme así que por ahora cuídate mucho y también procura no tener peleas con Iris – asentí mirándola

– adiós –

Apague la computadora

Volví y ambas estaban en la habitación acomodando algunas cosas en su maleta en tanto solo me recosté en una cama observando el mapa marcando la ruta a seguir pero fui interrumpido por una pelea por la cama sobrante

– Yo dormiré y tu hazlo en el suelo – dijo Homika a Iris quien se mantenía muy a la defensiva

– no ,como yo cargo más peso mientras viajamos significa que me toca descansar en esa cama y a ti te toca el suelo –

Continuaron así por unos segundos más y sin poder solucionar sus problemas me levante y acomode la sabana en el suelo

– Me duele la espalda así que dormiré en el suelo – dije acomodando mi mochila como una almohada

– pero? –

Iris me observo

– duerman ,mañana saldremos a ciudad negra – dije cerrando mis ojos por que el cansancio me había vencido por completo

Desperté más tarde en una habitación silenciosa ,ambas seguían profundamente dormidas pero por puro impulso fui hacia Iris y solo me acerque besando su mejilla escuchándola despertar, apresurado sali de esa habitación

Con las cosas calmadas baje a la computadora para enviar un mensaje a Black para informarle sobre mi pequeño encuentro con el entrenador quien desapareció limpiamente del gimnasio pero lo encontré conectado así que solo lo llame

– así que te lo encontraste ,me alegro que no pasara a más – dijo

– y como han ido las cosas? – pregunte observando un espeso bosque detrás

– estoy en el bosque blanco consiguiendo unos aparatos de la región Jotho –

– y cómo va la búsqueda? – añadió

– Estoy bien apenas llevo un registro de los tres legendarios pero tengo otra pista a seguir en ciudad negra – repuse sonriendo

– creo que nos veremos de nuevo – comento

– y como está el dragón que tienes? –

Solo me enseño la pokeball

– Bien ,he aprendido mucho cuidándolo – respondió

– Cuando puedas envíame algo sobre ese entrenador – dije

– bueno ,hasta la próxima –

Juntos apagamos el computador y después solo fui al comedor donde almorcé junto a mis pokemon que ya estaban recuperados de múltiples heridas hechas por pokemon salvajes, según la pokedex habían progresado mucho, sin embargo, note que su coordinación para pelear juntos era un poco dispareja lo cual causaba que se lastimaran mutuamente y para poder evitar más ese tipo de errores los lleve a esa cueva donde anteriormente me recomendaron entrenar

El interior era oscuro y entre las tinieblas se podían escuchar el sonido de pokemon andando pero también una clase de susurro que se mantenía sin detenerse ,no entendía muy bien lo que decía pero solo me concentre en unir al equipo

Caminamos por la oscuridad siendo iluminados por Dante y Gatory ,llevábamos una formación de estrella cuidando cada frente de cualquier cosa que nos atacara desde la nada .Estuvimos un tiempo sin dirección hasta que finalmente llegamos a un rio interno que corría muy plácidamente ,me incline y con ambas manos tome un poco bebiendo hasta que algo salto e intentando devorarme pero fue detenido por Flegias quien lo arrojo a un muro que resonó en todo el interior

– ¡juntos! – dije

– no dejen que se rompa la formación o seremos derrotados ,y puede que devorados – añadí

La batalla inicio por una especie de murciélago gigante que aproximo sus colmillos a Dante quien por puro reflejo libero sus llamas dejando inmóvil al atacante que la pokedex lo registro como Golbat ,desafortunadamente el fuego lastimo a Flegias que enojado soplo al rostro de Dante enfriando su trompa

– Deténganse – dije escuchando los alrededores donde las múltiples pisadas sonaban

– presten atención –

Avanzamos entre peleas completando el objetivo de sincronizarnos pero la última batalla fue la más dura ya que encontré a pokemon muy fuertes quienes se unieron para perseguirnos .Ese grupo estaba compuesto por gyarados ,grumpig ,gigalith ,scyther y poliwrath pero entre el terreno encontré a otro pokemon quien solo observaba desde lejos protegido por una roca , el primero en atacar fue gyarados usando roca afilada que fue directo a Virgilio quien por suerte evadió el ataque con mínimos roces con esas piedras

– ¡empujón! –

Dante rápidamente se lanzó hacia ellos pero fue interceptado por gigalith que ilumino la cueva entera , los siguientes en atacar fueron scyther quien de inmediato uso tajo aéreo en Caronte que evito el impacto ocultándose en su caparazón

– ¡escaldar! – ordene pero entre todos poliwrath absorbió el agua dejando los daños en nulo , ese grupo a diferencia del nuestro estaba en mucha sincronía

– acóplense a los ataques! – grite planeando algo e intercambiaron lugares

– Virgilio ¡tajo aéreo! –

Con el poco espacio se elevó y fue directo a grumpig quien se protegió usando un tipo de escudo invisible ,scyther salto sobre nosotros con sus cuchillas pero grumpig le ayudo usando psicocarga que fue directo a Flegias quien se cubrió con sus brazos dejándole algo de daño

– no podemos continuar así! Usen todo su poder –

Se colocaron en posición ,el grupo enemigo termino de observarnos , gyarados uso llamarada ,grumpig psíquico ,gigalith roca afilada ,scyther doble golpe y poliwrath llave giro

– preparados ,Dante ¡voltio cruel! , Flegias ¡ventica! ,Virgilio ¡cuchillada! ,Caronte ¡rayo hielo! , Hell ¡ayuda! , Gatory ¡colmillo ígneo! –

Los seis al mismo tiempo corrieron adelante con la decisión de terminar de una vez por todo el combate

Su formación era perfecta pero hubo un cambio a último momento y cada quien tomo su camino repartiéndose a los enemigos Virgilio y Flegias fueron contra gyarados que era el más fuerte ,Dante contra poliwrath ,hell uso lanzallamas contra scyther , gatory fue directo hacia grumpig y Caronte dejo toda su fuerza contra gigalith

El sonido de las detonaciones inundaron todo haciendo que las paredes retumbaran

– ¡vámonos! – grite al observar que todo se iba a derrumbar ,observe a los enemigos retirarse sabiamente del campo de batalla pero detrás de esa saliente continuaba ese pokemon que se mantenía quieto ,tal vez era miedo pero envié a hell a salvarlo ya que no quería dejar a un muerto por la batalla

Muy aprisa llegamos a la salida sintiendo algo de graba tocar mi cabeza ,la luz fue un castigo pero con la tarde en el cielo agradecí haber llegado a salvo ,mis pokemon estaban igual de alegres mirándose muy animados

Con un día por seguir regresamos al centro pokemon con un nuevo amigo pero recibí un regaño por parte de Iris

– Sales sin avisar y me dejas aquí preocupándome – dijo muy enojada

– lo siento pensaba solo estar afuera un par de horas pero todo fue más tardado de lo que pensé – dije intentando no ver su rostro

– y que hacías afuera hasta tan tarde? – pregunto suspirando

– eh ,fui a entrenar un poco – respondí enseñándole la pokedex , Iris se sorprendió

– increíble has hecho un gran trabajo! – Exclamo sujetando mi mano

– Pero , debes avisarme si tienes que salir para no tener que buscarte – añadió mirando hacia otro lado

– Sí ,lo siento – sonrió muy satisfecha

– y a donde fuiste a entrenar? – pregunto

– A una cueva que está cerca del puente – respondí , Iris parecía muy asustada

– no vuelvas a ese lugar – advirtió

– por qué? – pregunte

– Hace tiempo dentro de ese lugar murieron algunos entrenadores y desde ese entonces está prohibido – replico , me sentí algo asustado pero no me importaba porque a pesar del peligro salimos vivos

– Bueno creo que no iré a ese lugar – añadí

Asintió y camino hacia su mochila de la cual tomo una barra de chocolate

– toma –

No había visto el delicioso dulce en un tiempo

– gracias –

Estaba por dar un mordisco hasta que Homika hablo

– y donde conseguiste este riolu? –

Me senté en mi cama mirándolo estar con una pequeña venda en su cabeza

– Estaba en ese lugar mirando como peleábamos – dije

– vaya ,y lo piensas capturar? –

Sin respuesta alguna lo mire

– no lo sé creo que lo devolveré a donde estaba –

Se acercó y solo lo abrazo

– están lindo! – Exclamo

– Déjame registrarlo antes de soltarlo – dije tomando la pokedex

La información que aparecía era muy errada ya que el pokemon que aparecía era un zorua

– Esto no sirve – dije moviendo los botones y reiniciando el sistema pero se repitió lo mismo

– iré a ver algo con la profesora –

Fui directo hacia la computadora para hacer unas preguntas a mi madre

– me podrías enviar una segunda pokedex? –

Encina quedo en silencio

– enserio? – dijo

– creo que la mía ya se descompuso –

Mi madre miro giro su asiento hacia un segundo computador

– conéctala y hare una revisión rápida –

Hice lo indicado, en un solo instante escuche el sonido de las teclas crear una sinfonía

– No hay nada extraño – dijo mirándome muy interesada

– A lo mejor fue algún error mío – comente

– Descansa mucho ya que si te presionas mucho puedes equivocarte demasiado – añadió

– nos veremos después y recuerda llamarme de ven en cuando para verte – dijo con una sonrisa

– intentare hacerlo más seguido –

Con un porciento del problema resuelto regrese a la ruidosa habitación donde el riolu estaba siendo consentido por ambas quienes lo abrazaban mucho pero cuando me vio entrar salto de la cama y se dirigió a mí observándome muy serio

– qué pasa? – pregunte inclinándome , me puso una pata enfrente

– iras a casa en unas horas –

Se negó y solo dio un salto envolviéndose en una luz roja , se transformó en zorua quien sonrió

– Vaya – dijeron sorprendidas

– Mi madre tenía mucha razón – pensé

–Así que eras un zorua, no había visto ninguno hasta ahora –

Me incline un poco y le observe de cerca

– y que piensas hacer con él? – pregunto Iris

– lo dejare porque sería una carga para el trabajo – conteste caminando hacia la cama de la cual tome una almohada arrojándola al suelo donde pasaría la noche

– Dormiré y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo – dije tirándome al suelo

– Es temprano – dijo Homika

– no tengo mucho que hacer así que dormiré, eh si quieres duerme a mi lado, ya sabes para no te llenes de polvo – dijo Iris que se recostó dándome la espalda

– duerme en mi cama – dijo Homika

– estaré bien ,solo es una noche – conteste mirando al pequeño zorua acercarse y solo acurrucarse en mi costado

– te dejare solo esta vez –

Dormí muy bien aunque cuando desperté encontré a un segundo Fenr acostado con Iris quien parecía disfrutar abrazarla , con mucha serenidad y con fuerza tome al doble que sonreía mucho ,le golpee tan fuerte que dio contra un muro

– quien te envió? – pregunte , desgraciadamente desperté a las dos aunque antes de poder seguir el interrogatorio ese doble solo cambio a zorua quien estaba lastimado

– Eres un torpe – dije tomándolo del suelo y llevándolo hacia la enfermera

Esa misma hora fue vendado nuevamente por la enfermera que parecía muy enojada conmigo , cuando termino el tratamiento me vi regresando solo a la habitación tomando mi maleta

– Ya es hora de viajar – ambas se apresuraron por seguirme hacia la puerta donde nuevamente encontré a mi segundo yo que sonreía

– si lastimarte no te importa puedes quedarte con nosotros –


	5. Chapter 5

"Su primera victoria, ya el caudillo

Se lanza por campiñas y senderos"

Capitulo cinco

Ya que la ruta a seguir era muy larga marque un camino para cruzar parte de la región sin tardar muchos días, lo único malo era que habían muchos peligros al andar por las zonas silvestres que eran poco transitadas por las personas comunes y al no serlo demostraba que sería un camino en el cual seguro moriríamos así que antes de entrar en lo más profundo me detuve tapándoles el paso

– no las voy a obligar a estar conmigo en mi locura así que por favor vallan por la ruta segura– dije, ambas pensaron un poco

– Yo voy contigo, es muy aburrido ir sola – repuso Iris

– Yo igual – añadió Homika

– seguras? Podrían salir heridas y eso no me gustaría –

Iris sujeto mi mano

– No te dejare solo – respondió

Zorua dio un salto a mis brazos

– no se separen de mi – dije

Ya que ese lugar estaba protegido por una reja ayude a Homika a cruzar por que Iris lo había hecho sin problema alguno, zorua se transformó en un pidove que voló por encima en tanto cuando ella pudo cruzar di un salto bastante sencillo

El único sonido que podía escuchar era el de una soledad sepulcral

– No se separen – dije mirando a un sendero que apenas era iluminado por el sol

Espere salir de esa oscuridad en poco tiempo pero el sendero parecía no tener fin determinado o al menos esperaba ver algún paso de luz el cual no apareció. lo malo fue que de alguna manera mi sentido de la orientación se veía afectado así que use el mapa un tiempo siguiendo una línea que debía terminar cerca de un rio, no obstante, eso no fue posible y para calmar un poco mis pensamientos me detuve

– Descansaremos – dije

Encendí una fogata con simples ramas y hojarasca que ilumino esa parte del bosque, mientras tanto hice un mapa con ayuda de una hoja de papel donde trate de copiar fielmente la zona

– cuando crees que saldremos de aquí? – pregunto Iris sentándose a mi lado y con rapidez libero a axew

– No tengo idea, por el tiempo que llevamos ya debimos llegar a un rio y de ahí solo quedaban colinas – dije

– si quieres puedo escalar los arboles hasta la cima y mirar con claridad la salida – comento mirando a axew que seguía un poco débil pero se miraba más recuperado

– Eso sería de mucha ayuda pero te podrías lastimar con las ramas – dije mirando las copas espesas

– Iré con cuidado –

Me entrego a su pokemon dando un salto hacia una rama gruesa y seca la cual solo crujió fuertemente pero resistió el peso, mire su agilidad superar y desaparecer entre esas oscuras hojas

Pasó media hora y parecía que no regresaría

– Virgilio –

Libere a mi pokemon

– y dónde está? – pregunto Homika

– No lo sé pero ya se tardó mucho en bajar – conteste

– Ella es fuerte – repuso Homika muy confiada

– tienes razón –

En esos momentos me inundaron pensamientos de miedo y preocupación

– búscala –

Ascendió lentamente pero cuando estaba por romper las ramas en las que se columpio Iris un crujido me hizo apretar los puños prestando atención, en ese momento la mire dar un espectacular salto y parecía tan ligera que me impresiono demasiado

– ya está! Hay que ir hacia la derecha y en poco acabaremos – dijo sonriendo, mi corazón se alivió al escuchar el sonido de su voz

– si queremos llegar al rio debemos irnos ahora – agregue capturando a Virgilio que igual se encontraba deslumbrado por iris

– por qué lloras? – Pregunto

Lleve mis manos hacia mi rostro donde encontré unas gotas de agua

– No estoy llorando – dije

Con tierra cubrí la fogata que se extinguió de inmediato y con eso terminado solo continuamos siguiendo la dirección que Iris nos había dado pero quede paralizado al ver que el tiempo en ese lugar parecía ir más lento ya que apenas habían pasado una hora y media desde que entramos a la espesura del bosque en la cual sentí que paso medio día y eso lo podía demostrar con el cansancio de mi cuerpo , trate de explicar ese fenómeno en mi cabeza pero no di con algo lógico

En poco dimos con el dichoso rio que fluía lentamente ,y como el siguiente camino a seguir sería más fácil nos sentamos a reposar una hora para poder comer algo por que no habíamos comido muy bien en el centro pokemon

El ambiente era muy apacible y eso me relajo mucho pero escuche pasos que provenían del bosque los cuales se acercaban en nuestra dirección , me levante y me acomode a un metro de ambas

– qué haces? – Pregunto Homika

– Solo quería mover las piernas un poco – conteste

Gire mi vista a Iris que al igual se dio cuenta del extraño ,llame a Dante con una seña y discretamente se colocó delante de mí. El ruido se hacía cada vez más notable y en poco se escucharon hojas secas crujir fuertemente

De aquel bosque se miraba una figura grande que era ocultada por la oscuridad pero un haz de luz le ilumino

– hola , están perdidos? – Pregunto un hombre de media edad que sonreía

– Solo descansamos un poco – respondí serio

– Eso es bueno – repuso

– si quieren descansar un poco más cómodos por que no van a mi casa ,solo está a unos minutos de aquí – dijo

– Lo pensaremos – respondí sin perder de vista al tipo que avanzaba hacia nosotros . Su apariencia era muy pacífica y no representaba una amenaza

– nos vemos! –

Se alejó despareciendo a la distancia

Respire lento y solo volví a mi piedra sentándome

– oye porque no le tomamos la palabra al montañero? – comento Homika

– Solo nos retrasaríamos – replique continuando con el mapa

– Pero si estamos una hora al menos para dormir algo podremos continuar sin problema – dijo Iris ,se me hacía raro que ambas estuvieran de acuerdo

– están bien? – pregunte

Solo se miraron y rieron

– Si – contestaron al unísono

Con un mapa casi terminado deje el bolígrafo en mi bolsa y me levante

– está bien ,pero solo será una hora de acuerdo? –

Ellas asintieron

Con maleta en mano caminamos hacia la casa del montañero ,iban muy calladas y mis pokemon estaban algo nerviosos eso me daba la idea de retirarme y solo continuar en dirección a las colinas pero cuando llegamos ambas fueron hacia la puerta y tocaron dejando que mi idea se esfumara . El señor no tardo en salir y recibirnos con la misma sonrisa

– Bienvenidos! – dijo abriendo la puerta por la cual entraron

La casa no era muy grande ya que solo había dos pisos y el interior estaba muy bien cuidado pero había una cosa que me tenía muy alerta

– quieren algo de beber? – pregunto el que nos llevó a una sala

– Si – dijo Iris

– Muchas gracias pero no – repuse sentándome en el sillón

– en un minuto –

Cuando se retiró me acerque a Iris y hable a su oído

– Hay que irnos – dije

– por qué? – pregunto

– hay algo peligroso en el – conteste

– pero si es amable – añadió

– aunque lo sea no sabemos sus intenciones –

Solo me miro y en esos momentos encontré que la luz en sus ojos se había esfumado al igual que Homika que estaba muy apagada ,zorua me seguía en mi paranoia como lo hacían mis pokemon que me observaban desde el interior de sus esferas

Decidido me levante del sillón y estaba por liberarlos pero caí al suelo observando todo nublarse

Desperté más tarde dentro de una habitación en la cual había una cama cubierta de una sábana blanca, la única luz eran velas puestas en muchas direcciones , un dolor se mantenía en mi cabeza ,baje mi vista a mis manos y brazos que eran sujetados por cintas plásticas .No sabía muy bien lo que pasaba pero gire mi vista hacia los alrededores donde encontré a Iris y Homika estar estadas pero sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas y cortadas

– donde? – pregunte

Con el cuerpo inmovilizado intente levantarme del suelo usando mis piernas y la pared como apoyo, al primer intento logre colocarme de pie pero lo único que podía hacer era brincar hasta la cama y esperar encontrar la manera de escapar de esas cintas , mis pokeball y mi mochila no estaban

– Iris – susurre

Hable intentando despertarla pero seguía muy dormida ,me apresure a liberarme y escuche los pasos del captor. sin mucho por que hacer di un salto hasta el mismo lugar donde desperté y en mi caída el tipo abrió la puerta

– así que has despertado, espero que hayas descansado porque tenemos mucho por divertirnos – dijo

En sus manos había una charola metálica con objetos variados ,quede inmovilizado ya que en esa oscuridad pude ver unos ojos rojos que resaltaban en todo

– por qué? – pregunte mirándole acomodar esa charola en el buró

– Es aburrido estar solo así que de vez en cuando traigo compañía –

Se quitó la camisa ,sabía lo que pasaría así que continúe mirando a Iris que continuaba inconsciente

– oye que fue lo que me paso? – pregunte

El captor se aproximó a mí y me tomo por el cuello

– mi amigo me ayudo a dormirte y también a tus acompañantes –

Señalo a ese ser que me observaba desde la oscuridad

– Hypno ven –

El pokemon se mostró ,me sujeto por el cabello y me arrojo a la cama

– cuando termine contigo ellas seguirán y al final veras como lo disfrutan –

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa muy maligna

Las cosas iban demasiado mal y las posibilidades de ser ayudados eran mínimas ,se desnudó por completo tomando un líquido de esa charola

– ¡espera! – exclame bajando la vista al suelo

– qué pasa? – pregunto

– Déjame ver mejor al pokemon ,es uno que no he visto – dije bajando mis manos a mi bolsillo

– Bueno , si quieres –

Me tomo por el cuello y me acerco a su amigo

– qué lindo ,de donde es? – pregunte

– Viene de lejos ,es de una región llamada kanto – contesto ,me relaje acariciando la cabeza de hypno y solté una risa para desorientar

– te has vuelto loco? – pregunto

– no ,solo me relajo antes de ser igual a ti –

Incruste todo el bolígrafo en el ojo del pokemon que cayó muerto encima de un charco de sangre

– que! – Exclamo mirando horrorizado tal escena

– No quería romper mi promesa pero si quiero proteger lo que quiero volveré a esa oscuridad – dije saltando y golpeando al tipo en su quijada con mi cabeza

Cayó al suelo aturdido y yo con él ,mi mente se volvió turbulenta por completo y con eso me acerque a él atrapando su cuello y con la misma cinta apreté fuertemente hasta que dejo de moverse aunque desafortunadamente seguía vivo

El tiempo corría y con saltos llegue a la cama pensando en usar los instrumentos de la charola para cortar las cintas blancas , mis actos recientes me dieron recuerdos pasados sin embargo no me detuvieron en tomar la navaja y escapar

Con piernas y brazos libres hice lo más correcto que era limpiar la habitación ,cargue los cuerpos hasta ese sótano y asegurando la puerta inicie mi búsqueda por nuestras cosas además de eso encontré la puerta de salida a la superficie

Tome las mochilas y la guitarra de Homika junto a las pokeball ,regrese a la habitación liberando a las dos ,Dante y Flegias estaban conmigo y a ellos les encargue sacarlas pero zorua seguía perdido así que me di la tarea de encontrarlo

El punto a encontrarnos seria a un kilómetro de ahí ,mis manos se volvieron a manchar de sangre pero esta vez lo hacía para proteger lo que más me importaba

Anduve por la casa hasta que llegue a la cocina donde encontré algo que me hizo enfurecer más , zorua estaba dentro de una jaula encima de una mesa donde muchos vegetales daban a entender que el tipo tenía una dieta horrenda ,lo libere de la jaula y lo abrace

– Hay que irnos – dije pero antes de partir de la cocina deje a zorua en el suelo

– Ve afuera saldré en unos minutos –

Asintió y se retiró

– debo proteger a los otros –

Encendí el fuego de la cocina y con algunos líquidos especiales moje todo y con una pequeña braza fui a la salida

Las flamas se hicieron grandes ,fui con zorua quien me espero cerca de un árbol . Detrás de mí se podía escuchar el sonido de la madera ser devorada por el fuego y en poco el sonido de un grito me hizo sentirme totalmente frio


	6. Chapter 6

"proclamando a los pobres el sencillo

y magnífico poder del Evangelio"

Capitulo seis

Llegamos al punto de reunión donde Dante y Flegias me esperaban, me senté un momento a pensar y calmar mi corazón. Iris y Homika seguían dormidas y parecían tener sueños pacíficos

– porque ahora – dije arrepintiéndome

– no quería volver hacerlo –

Dante se posó a mi lado tocándome el hombro

Más tarde ellas despertaron de un sueño muy placido

– dónde estamos? – pregunto Homika que miro los alrededores

– En una de las colinas – conteste

– que te sucedió? – pregunto Iris que se aproximó a mi cuello que tenía la marca por donde fui sujetado

– Nada – replique escondiendo esas marcas con mi ropa

Iris me miro muy seria queriendo observar de cerca

– porque tengo la ropa rota? – pregunto Homika tocando su blusa

Sus recuerdos solo llegaban a cuando estábamos en el rio y me sentía feliz por ellas que no habían recibido daño alguno, me levante e invente una historia para explicar el por qué habíamos llegado hasta ese punto y ambas parecieron convencidas

– por qué lloras? – pregunto Iris que me abrazo

– ya estamos más cerca de casa – respondí

– Solo un niño llora por cosas insignificantes – agrego

Vacilando en levantar las manos solo cerré mis ojos tratando de no recordar lo que podía haber sido aquel montañero siendo aplastado por esas vigas encendidas

– Ya estoy bien, sigamos antes de que caiga la noche – dije abrazándola un instante

– Está bien – dijo besando mi mejilla solo para tomar un cambio de ropa que traía en su mochila. Ambas lo harían así que me fui junto a mis pokemon

Horas más tarde llegamos a la segunda colina donde pasamos la noche, la oscuridad cubría toda la región, me encontraba sentado sobre una roca con la vista puesta en la luz de la fogata

– en que piensas? – pregunto Iris que estaba muy cerca , sorprendido caí acostado y su risa no se hizo esperar

– estas bien? –

Homika se acercó y tomo mi mano

– Si – dije

Me levanto del suelo

– oye no hagas eso – dijo a Iris que respondió

– oye no te metas –

Las dos se miraron muy enojadas

– mañana entrenare un poco ,si quieres puedes unirte – dije volviendo a sentarme para comer

– si! – Exclamo Homika feliz

– yo igual me uniré – agrego Iris

Con un ambiente tranquilo libere a mis pokemon para que tomaran aire y después solo me recosté en el suelo mirando a zorua acurrucarse a mi lado

– Duerman cerca – comente

Cerré mis ojos pero por más que quise no podía dormir

– estas bien? – Pregunto Iris que se recostó a mi lado ,abrí mis ojos y con Homika dormida solo gire a mirarla

– me siento muy mal –

Se acercó a mi pecho abrazándome

– todo está bien –

Su voz era suave y cálida ,la abrace dejándome vencer por el sueño

A la mañana siguiente desperté junto a ella

– eh, estás listo? – Pregunto Homika con sus mejillas rojizas

– si –

Me aparte e Iris despertó pero lo hizo muy enérgica a lo común

– iré por leña – dijo

Iris se levantó ,no entendía por qué lo había dicho ya que nos iríamos cuando acabara mi entrenamiento

Cuando termine de acomodar mis cosas y volví a prender el fuego , después desperté a mis pokemon que bostezaron fuerte

– Coman todo lo que puedan y vuelvan para entrenar – dije

Asintieron y juntos fueron al bosque cercano siendo seguidos por zorua

– porque los dejas irse? – pregunto Homika muy interesada

– bueno ,en realidad hay muchas razones para eso y una de ellas es la confianza si no tienes eso no podrás volverte más fuerte – conteste

– entiendo –

Homika tomo las pokeball de su cintura y dejo salir a weezing y scolipede

– Sigan a emboar y hagan lo mismo – dijo

Ellos entendieron un poco y solo se alejaron

– y que tipo de relación … Iris y tu tienen una relación? – Pregunto

Quede en silencio unos segundos cuestionándome como contestar

– sí ,no tiene mucho tiempo que la iniciamos – dije intentando no verla

– ya veo –

Solo rio bajamente

– quieres comer? – pregunte tomando un paquete de galletas de mi mochila acomodando el trasto donde calentaría te

– Si – respondió acomodándose a mi lado

Charlamos de muchas cosas y al terminar con mi desayuno los vi regresar totalmente alegres pero al ver tal presión solo rugieron

– ya es hora de empezar! –

Me puse de pie

– Dante , Hell , Virgilio , Gatory , Flegias ,Caronte es hora de pelear – con todo preparado nos dirigimos hacia un claro visible

– espera! – grito Homika detrás mientras corría junto a su insecto gigante

Mi fuerza apenas retornaba y para conservarla más tiempo debía proseguir con la rutina de siempre aunque cuando apenas iniciaba fui interrumpido

– Te seguiré – dijo Homika siguiendo mis ejercicios

– y esto en que sirve? – pregunto mientras tocaba su pies sin flexionar las rodillas

– este es mi entrenamiento – conteste

– pero y tus pokemon? – pregunto

Me detuve y los señale

– bueno , ellos al igual que yo tienen una rutina aunque ahora solo siguen perfeccionando su trabajo en equipo – respondí

Enojada se aproximó

– tú me prometiste enseñarme! – dijo

Retrocedí mirando sus ojos azules

– eh.. Bueno ,,, no sé cómo hacerlo –

Me empujo al menos unos diez metros

– no te muevas de ahí – dijo

Se alejó el doble de distancia

– elige a uno de tus pokemon! – grito

– Gatory –

Mi can respondió al llamado como lo hicieron los cinco

– Pelearemos un poco – les dije a todos que se apartaron y se acomodaron cerca de un árbol

– ya es hora de pelear! –

Homika tenía a weezing delante esperando las órdenes

– Gatory !infierno! –

Mi pokemon acelero con las fauces encendidas

– weezing ¡polución! –

El centro de terreno se cubrió de un gas que cada vez se hacía más espeso

– no respires! – grite

Con mi visión obstruida solo escuche el gemido de weezing que había recibido el ataque

– ¡bomba lodo! –

De entre la nube salieron unas bolas marrones que pasaron a un lado de mi estrellándose con los arboles cercanos que retumbaron

– huye de esa nube! –

Gatory regreso a mi lado

– tienes una buena estrategia pero aun te falta mucho para poder derrotar a Gatory! –

Mi pokemon presentaba los síntomas de envenenamiento

– puedes continuar? – pregunte inclinándome

Gatory solo asintió

– bueno hay que terminarlo con cuchillada –

Nuevamente se colocó en posición

– ve! – la nube continuaba activa

– ¡doble golpe! –

El pokemon de Homika se movilizo adelante pero la velocidad de Gatory fue lo que venció en esta batalla ,se echó sobre el suelo y me acerque acariciando su cabeza

– Bien descansa – dije capturando a gatory que se había hecho con la victoria

– Deberías entrenar un poco más fuerte con tu pokemon pero tu estrategia es muy buena – añadí mirando a Homika capturando a weezing

– quiero que me entrenes más! – exclamo liberando a su segundo

Más tarde Homika uso una nueva estrategia , scolipede atrapo a Virgilio en una clase de capullo pero se liberó con mucha facilidad usando sus grandes garras y en poco lo venció con tajo aéreo

– Ya veo por qué superaste todos los gimnasios – dijo

– me podrías dar un consejo? – añadió aproximándose

– un consejo?... eres buena con las estrategias pero no te puedes confiar en solo eso , ya sé! porque no haces que tus pokemon peleen entre sí? – Ella me observo muy seria

– lo hare – expreso

– no te sobre exijas –

Toque su cabeza

– si –

Levante mis brazos al aire y mi espalda crujió

– Iré por Iris – dije caminando hacia los restos de la fogata

– sigan con el entrenamiento –

Mis pokemon se levantaron de la sombra y formaron equipos para iniciar el entrenamiento en equipos

Al volver encontré a Iris que reposaba acostada dejándome saber que había hecho mucho ejercicio

– y cómo estás? – pregunte recostándome a su lado

– muy cansada , me sobrepase al entrenar a mis dragones –

Su agitada respiración se mantenía

– quieres agua? – Pregunte levantándome en dirección a mi mochila

– Estoy bien – respondió , tome una botella de agua que no tenía mucho tiempo de haberla llenado y regrese con ella

– toma –

Le entregue el envase

– Me impresionas mucho en cuanto te esfuerzas para mejorar – comente

– no …. Realmente no es mucho – repuso sonriendo

Cuando el entrenamiento finalizo solo nos colocamos las maletas y proseguimos el viaje hacia las siguientes colinas que era la única ruta segura en medio de un terreno oscuro y peligroso

Homika iba muy cansada al igual que Iris que apenas había descansado lo suficiente ,mis pokemon dormían dentro de sus esferas y con ellos los demás que se habían agotado por el entrenamiento

– Hay que descansar – dije pero ellas solo continuaron

– todavía falta mucho para eso – dijo Iris

– que ella lo haga yo puedo seguir – añadió Homika muy confiada

Continúe detrás de manera más lenta

– seguras? – Exprese

– si! –

Al paso de unas horas nos detuvimos por completo cerca de un riachuelo

Ya que el calor iba en aumento decidí tomar un baño con mis pokemon pero solo Caronte ,Flegias , Virgilio y Hell que siguieron al agua a diferencia de Dante y Gatory que solo nos observaron desde lejos , Iris y Homika dormían así que no tenía problema alguno pero también libere a sus pokemon de disfrutaron del agua fría ,me di una ducha rápida y solo me senté en la orilla admirando como jugaban no obstante mi mente se vio recordando

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que Zero había muerto y yo junto tenía muchas peleas internas que me alejaban cada vez de lo que era pero en cierta ocasión el trabajo me llevo a un pueblo donde nos contrataron para cuidar al líder de un cartel muy poderoso y eso lo hacia el enemigo de casi medio mundo

Las órdenes eran las de siempre que iba de formar la barrera de protección y además de mantener las guardias en el perímetro, la casa era muy grande y rodeada de una vegetación muy espesa

Mi único trabajo era hacer la guardia ya que era el único que podía realizar tal acción porque mi único compañero había fallecido

Hice lo de siempre pero era medio día cuando una de mis alarmas sonó advirtiéndome sobre un visitante no deseado ,cruce aquel campo y di con el objetivo que cayó en mis trampas

– Rómpete – decía la pequeña niña que intentaba romper mi red

Me acerque y apunte mi revolver mirándola

– para quien trabajas? – pregunte

Ella me miro con mucho miedo

Sin respuesta solo baje la mirada a sus manos que cargaban una especie de caja

– no te muevas – dije

Me aproxime y le arrebate la caja

– No es para ti – decía esforzándose por escapar

observe la caja cuidando que no fuera una bomba pero el olor no era un químico más bien eran fresas junto a una mezcla dulce ,no obstante ,no deje de ser cuidadoso y abrí la caja con sumo cuidado

– espera! – la niña parecía desesperada

– que? – exprese mirando un pastel

– no te lo comas es una comida especial – dijo

– de dónde vienes? – pregunte

– de una villa muy cercana –

Recordé ver alguna población pero estaba muy lejos lo cual me hizo desconfiar

– hacia dónde ibas? – ella muy bajo su mirada

– con mi hermano ,el pastel es algo que le prometí –

La pequeña parecía confiable pero me espere un tiempo antes de bajarla

– No deseo comer dulce así que no comeré el pastel – dije cerrando la caja

– Entonces déjame ir – repuso

– no –

Me senté al pie de un árbol para observarla antes de dar con una decisión

La pequeña no sobrepasaba los veinte kilos y su cuerpo era muy pequeño lo cual representaba que no podría hacerme daño pero desconfiaba por que llevaba un abrigo muy grueso en el cual podría esconder alguna arma , los minutos pasaron muy lento

– me puedo ir? – pregunto

– todavía no –

Por mi mente pasaba informar al capitán pero las palabras de Zero resonaron en mi cabeza

– Te dejare ir pero te acompañare – dije caminando a la cuerda que se situaba en una rama escondida

– Gracias – corte mi trampa y la pequeña cayó al suelo

– Eso duele – decía quejándose

– Ve a casa – dije

Se retiró la red y también algo del polvo

– me puedes entregar mi pastel? – pregunto

Con revolver en mano me acerque a ella

– toma –

– gracias –

La niña no temía al verme con un arma

Como lo había dicho la seguí hasta el otro lado del territorio pero no todo fue un silencio ya que ella hablo un poco

– en que piensas? – pregunto Iris que me despertó de un agradable sueño

– En algo del pasado – conteste sonriendo

Iris miro hacia el frente y sonrió feliz de ver a los pokemon jugar

– Tienen mucha energía – comento

Me estaba relajando así que me acosté observando el azulado cielo donde nubes blancas muy mullidas se desplazaban lentamente

– mañana puede que lleguemos a ciudad negra para el anochecer y quiero que cuides de Homika mientras investigo –

Iris volteo muy enojada

– se puede cuidar sola , además yo estaré contigo – dijo

– Hazlo como un favor a cambio de otro ,es bastante buena para el combate pero es muy débil aun –

– Si es como un favor puede que lo haga pero quiero que me lleve a comer algo bueno – dijo cerrando sus ojos

– bien –

Con una cosa menos de que preocuparme me mantuve más tranquilo dejándome llevar por el sueño que me venció .

– despierta! – abrí mis ojos lentamente siendo asombrado por Homika

– qué pasa? – pregunte sintiendo un frio en mi mejilla

– ¡mira! – exclamo entusiasmada y no era de extrañar por que consiguió un nuevo pokemon


	7. Chapter 7

"Es testigo sin par el Tiberíades

De prodigios, de hechos milagrosos"

Capitulo siete

Con un poco de sol adelantamos parte del amplio camino y en el transcurso solo escuche la repetida historia de Homika de cómo había atrapado a sneasel

Según sus palabras ella despertó inesperadamente de un sueño muy lindo pero al no verme cerca pensó que habíamos entrado al bosque para buscar comida para el viaje y esa pequeña idea la hizo entrar sola al misterioso bosque del cual salía un aura oscura, con pasos lentos camino observando un interior inerte y conservado en silencio

Siendo impulsada por el miedo miraba a todos lados hasta que en pequeño crujido le hizo detenerse y llevar sus manos hacia sus pokeball las cuales no estaban en su lugar porque yo había liberado a sus pokemon para que tomaran un baño ,sin defensa alguna bajo su mirada al suelo donde encontró una rama y sin más la sujeto con muchas fuerzas ,el sonido se hizo más intenso y cercano ,el peligro la hizo retornar hacia el campamento donde la luz del sol aun iluminaba ,Homika corrió sin mirar atrás pero cuando estaba cerca de la salida tropezó con un hueco por accidente y miro hacia su perseguidor que resulto ser sneasel quien cargaba una baya aranja que le entrego, ese fue el instante que sello la amistad de ambos

Ya habiéndose ocultado el sol nosotros acampamos a cielo abierto nuevamente pero esa noche solo dormí sin prestar atención a las chicas, me sentía muy cansado y no tenía intenciones de platicar mucho tiempo

Al día siguiente desperté sintiéndome muy ligero y mi corazón latía silenciosamente ya que por la tarde de ese día llegaríamos a ciudad negra donde el siguiente a buscar estaría ,la mañana fue muy normal y ambas parecían descansadas por completo ,zorua por otro lado solo se mantenía cerca de mi muy alerta

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– hay algo por qué preocuparse? –

El subió su mirada a mí negando

– llegaremos a ciudad negra y si quieres puedes quedarte ahí hasta que encuentres a algún entrenador – añadí

Zorua negó nuevamente mi recomendación

– Bien –

Las horas pasaron y con el sol moviéndose por la cima del cielo llegamos a ese lugar que hacia honor a su nombre porque dentro se sentía una amenaza que me hizo apretar fuertemente mis puños

Entramos atravesando una de las rejas de límites de la misma manera en la que habíamos salido de ciudad caolín aunque ahora sneasel ayudo a Homika a saltar hacia la reja

– acaso no puedes hacerlo? – pregunto Iris que estaba del otro lado

– Yo … yo no soy una salvaje como tú – repuso Homika , Iris enfureció

– al menos puedo darle pelea a Fenr! – añadió

Homika bajo de la reja

– ahora lo podre hacer y cuando lo haga el llorara –

De alguna manera me sentía muy alagado y un tanto ofendido

– yo lo podría terminar cuando quisiera –

Iris estaba muy confiada

– podemos continuar? –

Ambas me miraron y me siguieron en mucho silencio

Las calles estaban llenas de niebla y pocas personas transitaban aunque había algo familiar que me hizo observar con mejor detenimiento

– y por dónde empezaremos? – Pregunto Iris

– puede que investigue un poco con algunas personas pero ustedes estarán en el centro pokemon durmiendo –

El sol apenas iba en dirección a ocultarse

– pero …–

Continúe sin hablar hasta que llegamos al frente del centro pokemon

– aquí se quedan ,volveré en algunas horas – dije , de mi pantalón saque las esferas y se las entregue

– por favor deja que los cuiden ,hemos viajado mucho y merecen un buen descanso – añadí

Sin nada que preocuparme solo continúe

No sabía muy bien donde conseguiría información así que el primer punto seria alguna biblioteca y si la fortuna estaba de mi lado encontraría algún laboratorio

En mi pequeña travesía camine por las calles y callejones sin encontrar ningún punto de información lo cual me fue muy extraño ,sin ningún punto opte en ir a los lugares donde ebrios se juntaban ya que alguno de ellos me podía hablar sobre alguna experiencia pasajera y si no había nada me iría de nuevo a las calles a entrevistar a las personas. La noche ya estaban en curso y con ello mi cuerpo resentía el cansancio de estar aún caminando pero cuando llegue al bar solo entre observando a muchos estar bebiendo demasiado

En medio de miradas fui directo hacia la barra donde el encargado me miro

– vete con tu madre – dijo carcajeándose pero solo ignore sus palabras y me senté en una de las sillas

– algunas vez has oído de un pokemon que ronda por esta ciudad? – pregunte oliendo el alcohol

– Muchacho en esta ciudad rondan muchos – respondió tomando una botella con un líquido trasparente el cual olio dejando saber que el contenido era muy fuerte

– Bebe un poco –

Me sirvió un vaso que recién había limpiado

– busco a uno peculiar que ha vivido mucho tiempo –

Solo me observo con mucha seriedad ,la curiosidad de sentir esa bebida me hicieron dar un sorbo esperando algo fuerte en mi garganta pero solo escuche al encargado iniciar a reírse

– que tonto! ,En realidad pensaste que te daría ….tu cara fue muy buena! –

Bebí el agua y sonreí

– gracias ,no me había reído tanto y por eso te diré algo que te puede ayudar aunque solo son palabras de mis cliente que como veras no son muy razonables –

Esa persona me hablo sobre un avistamiento en un edificio cercano a una estatua de cientos de años ,esta vez el pokemon que era visto tenía una apariencia más dura que virizion y con un poder monstruoso que nadie podría detener cuando su furia se desatara

Con un gracias me volví a las calles donde estuve un tiempo buscando tal estatua pero por más que recorría no encontré ninguna sola estatua y además de eso parecía que los edificios que pude ver anteriormente de la cima de la colina habían desaparecido sin dejar un rastro y sin mis pistas solo regrese al centro donde planearía algo nuevo

– sube –

Zorua dio un brinco y se acomodó en mi hombro

La noche fue tranquila junto a Iris que abrace toda la noche como si fuera lo último que podría hacer . A primera hora continúe mi investigación en una ciudad que creció increíblemente y las pistas volvieron a estar en el tablero

El primero que visite fue aquella estatua la cual recordaba a un héroe antiguo que portaba una armadura y en sus manos una flor muy bella , al pie de la misma tenía un grabado

" a la memoria de los héroes caídos junto a sus honorables pokemon"

Mire con atención la armadura que increíblemente era adornada por dibujos muy pequeños de pokemon ,la gente fotografiaba y solo guardaban respeto al monumento ,con un amplio lugar por el cual buscar camine hacia diferente direcciones pero no halle nada fuera de lo común pero si me percate de una persona que me seguía y cada vez se acercaba más ,con ese alguien detrás seguí mi rumbo hacia las avenidas

Entre pasos rápidos me escabullí hacia un callejón donde me oculte unos minutos mirando por el costado de un basurero a esa persona pasar con una intención de encontrarme y cuando logre burlarlo mi vista se dirigió solo hacia el cielo dejándome escapar un silbido, sin embargo, fui asustado por un pokemon fantasma quien solo sonrió al verme y en poco fui dormido por una clase de ataque


	8. Chapter 8

"por toda Palestina ya sentíase

El influjo del santo portentoso"

Capitulo ocho

Fui despertado con golpes y aturdido abrí mis ojos mirando los alrededores

– ¡despierta! –

Me encontré totalmente atado a una silla de acero con una cadena rodeando mi cuerpo

– Sí que eres escurridizo – comento otro que me golpeo nuevamente dejándome sangrando

– que quieren? – pregunte intentando levantar mi vista a ellos que eran difuminados por una ráfaga de sol que entraba por un traga luz

– traía pokemon? – Pregunto uno

– No ,solo su mochila con varias pociones y esta cosa – respondió cargando la pokedex

– Sí que es incauto – comento riendo

Había dejado a mis pokemon con Iris ya que solo haría un recorrido por la ciudad sin tener la intención de pelear contra otros

Estuve un tiempo más siendo golpeado hasta que solo se retiraron de ahí dejándome ,la cuestión es que no era la primera vez en ese tipo de situaciones y sin posibilidad de escapar solo cerré mis ojos ,descanse un poco ya que el interrogatorio o lo que fuera a suceder se alargaría

Abrí los ojos nuevamente al oír algunos pasos múltiples, levante mi vista a algunos sujetos quienes me miraban furiosos pero solo uno de ellos hablo

– ¡tú! Te recuerdo de aquella vez en el castillo – dijo

– por tu culpa el plan maestro se fue a la ruina y el equipo plasma igual ,si no hubieras intervenido no tendría que estar sufriendo en las calles ,!tu! Nos quitaste lo más cercano que teníamos a una familia – agrego el tipo quien lloraba y los demás solo guardaban silencio

– Que querías después de lo que me hicieron – replique

Y fui correspondido con un puñetazo

– Eres joven y me has jodido a mi uno de veinte años –

Levante mi vista y sonreí

– aguantaste un poco pero ahora te hare pagar a ti y cuando pueda iré por el otro que te ayudo –

En tanto el solo masajeo sus puños y solo se acomodó para darme lo que sería la peor paliza de mi vida pero de la nada un inmenso aire me hizo caer de espaldas sin oír nada solo para mirar que una de las ventanas había quedado en pedazos por un pokemon y solo imagine que sería uno de los míos que pudo haberme seguido pero en realidad era un dinosaurio gigantesco ,los tipos observaron al pokemon y no tardaron en responder con otro pero de un tamaño pequeño , no podía oír muy bien lo que decían ,no obstante, ellos iniciaron a caer al suelo con esfuerzo moví mi vista hacia aquella entrada creada donde una figura oscura se mantenía cubierta por la luz y en sus manos había una pistola que disparo repetidamente caminando normalmente hablando con su pokemon que fue directo hacia las pokeball destruyéndolas, lo mire moverse por todo la habitación y entrar a otra, recupere la audición solo para escuchar más disparos y luego lo encontré nuevamente sonriéndome

– Qué clase de suerte tengo para encontrarme contigo nuevamente – dijo aproximándose y colocándose en cuclillas con la pistola en mano

– qué haces? – pregunte

El movió mi cabeza con el arma

– Parece que te has metido en algo grande ,pienso que debería liquidarte ahora antes de que causes más problemas –

Retrocedió el martillo

– porque has matado al equipo plasma? – pregunte

Se levantó y miro en una especie de pokedex avanzada

– tu eres Fenr Encina ,cierto? – quede en silencio

– Parece que eres un agente de la policía – siguió

El guardo aquel aparato en su ropa

– valla sí que este mundo acepta a novatos pero que puedo decir no puedo matar policías por ahora – añadió

Fue hacia la salida y solo señalo hacia mí, el dinosaurio fue y rompió las cadenas dejándome en completa libertad, con un empujón me acomode en el suelo mirando que el líder de aquellos hombres levanto una mano gimiendo de dolor

– me falto uno – dijo disparando repetidamente solo para continuar su camino

Entre cadáveres halle mis cosas y hui de aquella casa en dirección al norte donde el centro pokemon se encontraba, estaba ensangrentado y los puñetazos iniciaron a dar dolor, conseguí llegar al centro pokemon pero retrocedí y volví a las calles solo para sentarme sobre la acera. Estuve unos minutos y solo fui sin detenerme hasta una farmacia ,ya estando dentro recorrí los pasillos hasta las vendas ,gasas ,alcohol ,yodo ,parches ,cintas y unos medicamentos los cuales pague con el dinero en mi cuenta, con parte de mi cara inflamada me retire hacia parque y al estar ahí solo encontré a muchas personas

– Que fastidio – brame

Mi boca iniciaba a hincharse, continúe caminando hasta que encontré una zona libre detrás de un gigantesco árbol oscuro y tenebroso, caí al pie intentando curar mis heridas, la brisa y el olor eran muy agradables

No recordaba muy bien como curarme pero después de muchos intentos logre colocar cada cosa en su lugar y para finalizar mastique unas pastillas que resultaron amargas .Me tire sobre las raíces del árbol admirando el cálido cielo de la tarde quedando finamente somnoliento masajeado por el aire que recorría mi rostro ,el tiempo paso lento y las hojas del árbol se mecían tan armónicamente que deseaba desaparecer por al menos unos minutos hasta que mire nuevamente su rostro cerca ,sus suaves y brillosos labios se movían en un silencio ,sin embargo, Gatory acerco su lengua y despertarme de tal sueño

– estas bien? – pregunto Iris

– Solo son algunos rasguños – conteste

Ella me rodeo con la mirada

– vamos con la enfermera , ella te ayudara – dijo

– muchas gracias pero estoy mejor – dije

Ya estando de pie solo me limpie la basura del pantalón

– Hay que continuar – agregue capturando a Gatory

– y no sabes nada del pokemon legendario? – pregunto Homika

– no ,pero espero encontrar algo en la siguiente ciudad más que solo rumores – conteste

– Te seguiré a donde vallas – repuso emocionada pero solo cambio de expresión apretando fuertemente sus puños

– quien te golpeo? – Pregunto

– no te preocupes por eso, los que lo hicieron ya no serán un problema –

Homika calmo su furia , zorua igual parecía preocupado pero intente calmarlo sonriendo lo cual fue malo ya que me miro muy espantando

– Vamos – repuso Iris que me tomo de la mano llevándome a la fuerza

regresamos al centro pokemon pero evite por completo a la enfermera solo ir a comer algo ,al estar en el comedor pensé un poco en aquel joven quien mato a todos esos sobrantes del equipo plasma ,su modo de entrar sin miedo alguno solo para encontrar algo e irse sin preocupación me hicieron recordar a los asesinos que eran entrenados para hacer trabajos que nadie más podría hacer pero deseche esa posibilidad cuando recordé que el nuevo mundo era más extraño así que no era de extrañar que pudieran entrenar a jóvenes para tales proezas

– podríamos hablar a solas? – Dijo Iris

– hay algo que quieras? – pregunte

– no es eso , solo quiero platicar un poco – respondió

Planeaba dormir para que el dolor cesara por completo pero no tenía nada que hacer

– Bueno estamos aquí porque no hablas – dije

Iris miro a Homika que leía un libro que llevaba consigo dentro de su maleta

– No creo que le interese lo que platiquemos – dije

Frunció el ceño y camino fuera del comedor .Realmente no me molestaba mucho ese tipo de situaciones pero en esta ocasión mi conciencia no dejaba de insistir y me levante solo para seguirla

Deje a Homika leer en tanto solo deje dinero en la caja de donaciones para irme apresurado , había imaginado que tendría que buscarla por todas partes pero la encontré en la habitación con axew que perdió sus colmillos ,entre en silencio escuchando su plática y una muy triste al parecer

– Desde que todo inicio solo mira hacia el frente sin ver lo que yo quiero, sé que soy egoísta por pensar en mí pero…. – dijo

Su llanto era muy tranquilo y parte de mí se helo, con una molestia en la garganta me acerque

– y .. Bien … de que querías hablar? – pregunte

Ella se sorprendió pero solo abrazo más fuerte a axew quien me observo enojado ,Iris guardo silencio

– qué pasa? – pregunte

La tome por el hombro pero seguía sin responder

– hable con mi maestro y él quiere que vaya a ciudad caolín – respondió

– por qué? –

– Bueno , cuando eres líder de gimnasio siempre tienes trabajo y en esta ocasión debo ayudar con algo – dijo

Muy serio me recosté en la cama y mire el blanquizco techo

– cuando te iras? –

Iris se movió un poco

– Esta noche –

Me sentía extraño

– ten cuidado y espero verte pronto – dije

– Fenr .. Yo –

Me levante y avance a la puerta

– hablare con Shaga – dije

Baje a la recepción y solo me conecte a la red en la cual busque a Shaga ,di con el sin mucha complicación

– Buenas tardes – dije

– Buenas tardes – correspondió

– Me podrías explicar por qué Iris tiene que irse –

Shaga me miro profundamente

– Eso es algo exclusivo para los líderes que nadie más debe saber – respondió

– Bueno yo la acompañare – replique

– No hace falta porque yo la cuidare además de que tú tienes ya un trabajo que hacer – repuso

No podía responder

– Bueno ,al menos prometa que no será algo peligroso –

Shaga se mantuvo callado

– Nos vemos – dijo

Cerró la comunicación. Me aparte de aquella computadora devuelta a la habitación

Al llegar encontré a Iris arreglando su maleta

– sabes que es gracioso? Ayer cuando íbamos a dormir te abrace porque sentía que sería la última y ahora comprendo por qué lo hice – dije

– te lo quiera decir yo misma –

No sabía cómo responder a tales palabras pero solo corrí y la tome por detrás

– no te preocupes se cuidarme – dijo

– Lo sé –

Giro para tomarme la misma manera

– Cuídate de cualquiera, aún hay miembros del equipo plasma activos y como tu destruiste sus planes te tendrán en la mira, puede que hayas vencido a todos los lideres pero sigues siendo un niño en cuestión de entender a los pokemon – dijo riendo

– Iré a ciudad arenisca – replique

– Por que suena como una despedida? – repuso

– Perdón – dije

Se apartó y me entrego un boleto de cine

– también quería decirte sobre esto ,ya que no estaremos juntos pensaba que podríamos ir juntos –

Tome uno y me sentía feliz


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo nueve

Después de haber visto una de las famosas películas de Junco, la cual fue muy entretenida a decir verdad. regresamos al centro solo para despedirnos, iris tomaría un auto que la llevaría a ciudad caolín pero sospechaba de algo mas ya que la dirección que tomarían seria por el sur de la región donde parte de los líderes se juntaban, antes de partir se acercó

– nos vemos, quiero que esos golpes sean los últimos que vea eh –

Me sujeto de las mejillas

– No sé cuándo nos volveremos a ver pero siento que será pronto –

Sin poder hablar sentí un beso en mi mejilla, con una sonrisa tomo a axew del suelo quien ya estaba más activo

– lo podrías sostener? –

Lo tome en brazos mirando cómo iba con Homika y juntas caminaron a una distancia algo sorprendente ,el zorro miro a axew unos segundos y cambio su forma copiando cada detalle solo para regresar a su forma

– Eres bueno – comente

Las observe platicar con felicidad la cual se vio afectada por sus fugaces miradas ,ambas regresaron ,le devolví a axew quien feliz emitió su armónico nombre

– Adiós Homika – dijo entrando al oscuro auto

– Adiós – asentí con la cabeza

Movió una mano de un lado al otro

La mire irse y desaparecer a la lejanía ,con una noche por delante fui directo a la cama y con todos mis pokemon fuera dormimos esperando que el día siguiente fuera bueno

Las horas pasaron y fui despertado por Dante quien me movió muy animado apuntando por una ventana donde se podía admirar un día soleado y con el cielo despejado

– Vamos a desayunar – dije deslizándome de la cama para ponerme las botas

Encima de la almohada dormía zorua con su cola cubriéndole ,Virgilio por otro lado continuaba acurrucado en una esquina con su plumaje esponjoso y Homika de igual manera cobijada tiernamente

– la despierto? – pregunte a los cinco quienes se miraron uno al otro solo para asentir ,estire mis brazos y cuando escuche el crujido en mi espalda me aproxime a su cama ,con lentitud acerque mi mano , extraordinariamente abrió sus ojos antes de que la tocara en el hombro

– qué haces? – dijo cubriéndose

– Nada solo quería despertarte – respondí

Homika suspiro

– Te veré abajo – agregue

Camine con ellos hacia la salida

– Virgilio! – exclame

El sonido de su aleteo se hizo presente

Llegamos al comedor y tomamos el desayuno, ellos comían bayas combinadas con semillas a diferencia de mí que apenas me acostumbraba a tomar té por las mañana, no obstante, su compañía hacia una gran diferencia .Mientras comía mire un tiempo el mapa recordando el camino y también marcando los puntos donde la posibilidad de encontrarlo aumentaba, me concentre en establecer una buena ruta donde pudiera entrenar

– buenos días! – dijo sentándose a mi lado

– a donde iremos maestro? – pregunto

– A ciudad arenisca – conteste volviendo a centrarme

– y que te dijo Iris? –

Homika dio un sorbo al te

– Nada ,se despidió –

Cerré el mapa y revise la pokedex solo para ver el avance

Los pokemon que había registrado eran la mayoría de la región de tesalia aun así quedaban muchos más espacios que llenar, guarde la pokedex y con mi comida terminada fui por mis cosas a la habitación solo para capturar a todos a excepción de Hell

– Cuídanos – dije

Confiaba en ella por su instinto y más porque se había reformado de robar a las personas

Salimos a la calle a esperar a Homika ,en tanto nos sentamos en la acera mirando a la concurrida avenida estar repleta de gente

– Vamos adentro – dije volviendo a la computadora ,conecte con mi madre

– hola , perdona por no llamarte – dije

– Bueno, al menos hazlo cuando llegues a una ciudad – respondió

Parecía enojada pero cambio su expresión

– y cómo has estado? –

Le di los registros y quedo sorprendida

– sigue así , ah deberás llego un paquete de alguien ,no sé qué será –

Con curiosidad pensé

– Si puedes ábrelo con cuidado –

Mi madre acerco el paquete al interior y después de moverlo unos segundos removió la cinta

– hay una nota

" que tal mi joven amigo ,encontramos esto cuando te recogimos en los restos del castillo ,pensamos que te lo habíamos entregado y parece que igual se nos perdió , perdón"

Hay una pluma – dijo ,enseguida recordé a la familia de ciudad porcelana

– donde encontraste la pluma? – pregunto seria

– La encontró Hell – respondí

– Sabes que esta pluma le pertenece a uno de los legendarios ,has hallado algo que nos ayudara a encontrarlo! – exclamo llena de emoción

– Hare los análisis ahora mismo y cuando tenga algo te avisare! –

Su energía era mucha

– hay algo que quieras? – Pregunto

– no , solo quería llamarte ,iré a ciudad arenisca así que nos vemos –

Colgué dejando a mi madre con su felicidad pero realmente me sentía un poco más animado por haber tenido usa pluma en mi poder

Al poco tiempo Homika llego con nosotros

– continuamos? –

Asentí dando unos pasos

– Maestro entrenemos antes de comer – dijo

Voltee y baje la vista a Hell quien me miro

– está bien –

Homika se animó demasiado solo con esa misma respuesta , al andar me perdí un poco en mis pensamientos envolviéndome mucho en aquella enigmática pluma aunque al haber encontrado a integrantes del equipo plasma significaba que Ghechis continuaría realizando algún nuevo plan de conquista o al menos tendría ya un nuevo ejército conformado de jóvenes y señores pero me era extraño ver a tantos

– en que piensas? – dijo Homika que estaba a mi lado

– y tú de dónde vienes? – pregunte

– Me podrías mostrar tu mapa –

Saque el mapa y ella lo tomo

– De aquí – señalo un punto al otro lado del mar

– soy de ciudad hormigón – dijo

– vaya, y como llegaste hasta este lado? – replique

– mi padre es el capitán de un barco y me ayudo a pasar ,al principio se oponía a que fuera una guitarrista al igual que lo hizo cuando le dije sobre ser líder de gimnasio – contesto

– él es muy bueno pero en ocasiones es muy terco con sus ideas ,aunque tardo en aceptar que ya era tiempo de que iniciara a decidir sola –

Me detuve un poco

– cuántos años tienes? – Pregunte

– dieciséis , por qué? –

Reí un poco

– que es gracioso? – sonreí un poco

– nada , solo que no me acostumbro – parecía no comprenderme

– y por qué te volviste líder? –

Baje un poco la vista a Hell quien olfateaba el aire

– crecí con los pokemon que mi madre tenía pero el tipo veneno me llamo la atención así que los inicie a entrenar y cuando me di cuenta ya había solicitado mi ingreso a los líderes –

Sonaba satisfecha

– Sí ,pero deberías entrenar un poco más – comente

Llegamos al paso y con el olor a flores encontramos la ruta catorce ,el ambiente realmente era una diferencia enorme a la ciudad

– Caminaremos unas horas y nos detendremos a comer y entrenar pero debemos llegar a arenisca en este mismo día – dije liberando a Gatory

Viajamos de manera tranquila y en poco habíamos llegado a un puente que cruzaba un rio que sonaba con mucha furia

– No miren o se acerquen a la orilla – dije a todos , Gatory temblaba de miedo por el agua que corría por debajo y Hell solo se mofaba

– Entra –

Lo capture nuevamente

– sí que los cuidas – comento

– son mis compañeros así que debo hacerlo ,es algo que Iris me enseño – repuse

– Si – su tono de voz se volvió muy frio

Llego la tarde y con ello ya descansábamos en un claro muy fresco ,todos los míos igual disfrutaban un poco corriendo y jugando juntos con los pokemon de Homika

– porque no entrenas a más? – pregunte observando el paisaje

– Realmente no sé si podría con más – repuso

– Si quieres mejorar debes ponerte el reto –

Saco su guitarra y después de afinarla un poco cerró sus ojos para dejar salir una melodía

– y donde esta zorua? – pregunte mirando hacia todos lados

– No lo sé ,supongo que fue a dormir por ahí – respondió

Con fuerza me levante

– y zorua?! – exclame a todos que se miraron

– Voy a buscarlo –

Camine y antes de alejarme escuche a Homika

– ya los encontré! –

Gire encontrando a sneasel jugando con zorua que había tomado su forma , me acerque a el

– No te alejes ,eres demasiado pequeño y los peligros son muchos – dije

Solo volvió a su forma y fue refugiarse con ella quien lo abrazo

– Voy a entrenar –

Levante la mano y todos me siguieron

Entramos al bosque donde arboles gruesos se alzaban hasta la cima donde tapaban cruelmente al sol

– Bueno ahora entrenaremos un poco pero según mis órdenes –

Mire un poco el terreno

– me ocultare y espero que me encuentren antes de que pase un minuto –

Parecían confiados

–Bueno ,ahora pondré una alarma en el mapa y cuando suene inicien –

Tome el mapa y con ella programe el reloj

– Cierren sus ojos –

Di unos pasos por la maleza y al andar encontré mi escondite

Los segundos dentro de aquella capa de hojas y tierra me recordaron un poco el pasado pero el sonido de la alarma se hizo presente , con respiraciones lentas los espere un tiempo ,sin embargo, solo Dante ,Hell y Gatory llegaron a donde estaba dejando a los otros atrás , Sali de aquel camuflaje

– Tenemos mucho que hacer, vamos por los otros –

Caminamos de vuelta a donde mi mochila y el mapa estaban

– Flegias, Caronte y Virgilio regresen! – grite

De inmediato los escuche con el gran peso de sus cuerpos

Estando juntos nuevamente los hice formar parejas

– este será su equipo de entrenamiento ,por ahora regresaremos a comer y luego entrenaremos un poco ya que tenemos una lista de batallas en el futuro –

Todos rugieron con fuerza

El ejercicio me hizo pensar un poco en los entrenamientos futuros , al regresar al claro encontramos a Homika tocando su guitarra y los pokemon solo jugaban

– vallan a comer …. Y llévense a los pokemon –

De la mochila saque la olla pequeña y la acomode en el suelo

– vendré enseguida –

camine de vuelta al espeso bosque donde busque leña y no tarde mucho en regresar para encender el fuego con Dante ,dentro de la olla agregue pasta y agua que convino unas especias que compre ,al paso del tiempo me vi sirviendo la comida

– Vamos a comer – dije a Homika que se acercó

– y como esta zorua? – pregunte

– Está durmiendo en ese árbol –

Apunto a una rama cubierta por enormes hojas ,continúe comiendo

– y ya comió? – pregunte

Homika libero una pequeña risa

– No –

El pequeño zorro era un problema así que tome un poco con mi tenedor y lo lleve

– Ven a comer – dije

Abrió sus ojos solo para esconder su rostro

– Vamos –

Volvió a cubrirse con su cola

– te obligare a comer si no vienes –

Zorua se levantó y con impulso salto a una rama alta , de inmediato mi corazón salto del susto cuando la rama crujió fuertemente y el zorro cayo ,el instinto me hizo dar un salto hacia su cuerpo el cual cubrí

Levante mi cabeza y mire a zorua quien asustado me miro

– qué pasa? –

Me levante y caí al suelo muy aturdido

– estas bien?! – bramo Homika que corrió a mi lado

– creo que si –

Solté al zorro y sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo pasar por mi frente, pase mi mano por mi cara y solo encontré una gran mancha de sangre

– Acuéstate – dijo con sus manos temblorosas

– rayos ,prometí que no me causaría más daño – comente al ver que todo daba vueltas

– Te ayudare –

Se apartó muy nerviosa ,mi cuerpo no respondió así que me recosté y en poco caí inconsciente

Con un cielo ámbar me levante de aquella cama improvisada solo para encontrar a zorua a mi lado y Homika adormilada en tanto mis pokemon solo se alegraron de verme

– que me paso? – pregunte

En mi cabeza tenía una venda mal colocada ,Homika salto y me abrazo

– Me alegro –

Inicio a llorar

– que paso? –

Se apartó y con un suspiro contesto

– cuando lo salvaste te golpeaste la cabeza –

La rama que se había roto era muy gruesa aunque vieja

– Antes podía soportar más – comente

Detrás despertó zorua que al verme se apartó con la mirada hacia el suelo

– Ya estoy bien , no te angusties – dije poniéndome de pie

– Me van a regañar – añadí caminando por mis cosas

– Todos regresen –

– descansen un poco ya mañana entrenaremos –

Tome mis cosas y camine un poco

– mejor pasaremos la noche aquí es mejor que descanses más – dijo colocándose enfrente

– No fue nada –

Un dolor intenso atravesó mi cabeza

– además ya es noche y no podremos continuar por ese bosque con la oscuridad – replico con lágrimas en los ojos y no paraba de temblar

– Bueno tienes razón –

Abrí mi mochila para tomar las pastillas

– encenderé el fuego y acamparemos –


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo diez

La noche cayó y el dolor en mi cabeza se hizo intenso, todavía acostado tome una pokeball y la arroje cerca

– Dante has la guardia mientras duermo – dije

Asintió y dejo caer todo su peso en el suelo, tome más medicamentos y me recosté dejándome llevar por el sueño .Necesitaba descansar o el pequeño dolor me retrasaría

Esa noche tuve la continuación de aquel sueño o el recuerdo

– Nos vemos señor – dijo

La niña siguió adelante y yo detrás con el revolver en mano

– y que cuida? – pregunto muy interesada mientras miraba a todos lados

– Nada que te importe – respondí

– bueno y no te aburres de estar aquí todo el día? – pregunto

La seguía observando

– No – conteste

La niña dejo escapar una pequeña risa

– Yo me aburriría de estar aquí haciendo lo mismo – comento

– está lejos dónde vives? – pregunte

Apunto hacia el frente

– ya queda poco – dijo

La zona estaba llena de árboles con mucha maleza en el suelo pero la escolte un tiempo más

– Nos vemos – dijo llegando a un camino que separaba unos campos de siembra

– No vuelvas por aquí! – dije dando media vuelta

Ya que el trabajo no terminaba pase el día siguiente de la misma manera solo llamando al capitán una vez al día para reportar los acontecimientos más ,sin embargo ,encontré nuevamente a la niña que esta vez cargaba con otro paquete más pequeño que el día anterior

– Alto – dije apuntándole

– Te dije que no vinieras – añado

Ella dio unos pasos aproximándose

– Es para usted , ayer sobro mucho –

La pequeña abrió el paquete dejándome ver una rebanada de pastel

– No lo quiero – dije

Desconfiaba que fuera algo con droga que me dejaría fuera de combate

– Pero está muy delicioso – comento

– Estoy trabajando – repuse

Se aproximó más ,lleve el dedo al gatillo apretando con fuerza el mango

– Mira –

Con la cuchara corto un pedazo y comió

– Ves está muy rico – dijo con una sonrisa

Baje el revólver y tome el postre ,me observo muy impaciente

– no tienes que ir a casa? – pregunte

Negó con la cabeza y me senté un momento para comer sin perderla de vista

Termine y solo devolví el utensilio

– Ve a casa y no vuelvas ,es muy peligroso que estés por aquí – dije

La niña se levantó y se fue dando pequeños saltos. Nuevamente recorrí mi ruta buscando algún intruso peligroso que fuera a intentar colarse al edificio al cual apenas había entrado una vez encontrando muchos lujos

Los días pasaron muy tranquilos con la visita de la misma molesta pequeña quien me llevaba dulces hasta que en una calurosa tarde la mire aproximarse con alguien de menor estatura detrás

– Hola señor – dijo

– No es seguro y aun así vienes aquí – respondí

– Te quería presentar a mi hermano menor ,es tímido – dijo

El niño me miraba oculto y la pequeña empujo al chico que al verme se escondió algo prudente

– regresen a casa – dije

– Por favor me podría mostrar su cuchillo – replico la niña

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente

– Es muy peligroso para ti – repuse

– tendré cuidado ,lo juro –

Deje salir un suspiro ,pensé un poco pero el peligro de ser atacado era mínimo

– Bien –

Me desabroche la funda del cinturón y lo entregue ,sus pequeñas manos tomaron el arma

– increíble! – exclamo

Miraba el plateado metal .No obstante, en mi pequeño descanso escuche pisadas aproximarse y sonar una de los cascabeles que oculte

– Escóndanse – dije

Ambos con miedo fueron detrás de un árbol

– No salgan –

Tome el rifle de asalto y apunte en dirección al ruido que se intensifico ,tome aire y con mi pulso bajo deslice mi dedo al sensible gatillo con el cañón hacia el frente donde dos figuras se alzaban por aquella minúscula colina

– no dispares! – expreso el capitán que era seguido por uno de los nuestros

– Sin novedad – dije

– ya veo ,y que tal tu tiempo aquí? – pregunto

Acomode el rifle en mi espalda

– Es aburrido al igual que emocionante – respondí

Dio unos pasos mirando mi pequeño campamento donde me quedaba las noches

– seguro? Algunos de los hombres del jefe me han dicho sobre un visitante no deseado – replico

Cerré un ojo y conteste

– Si lo hubiera mi arma hubiera sido descargada –

Movió su cabeza afirmando

– Veo que tu comida está terminándose ,ve al rato al patio –

Con seriedad asentí

– Continua sin novedad lo menos que deseo es ver a alguien rondando por aquí y que tú lo dejes vivir –

El segundo rondaba muy minuciosamente ,desenfunde mi arma

– Deja de moverte o te disparare! – brame

– oye solo cálmate me gusta ver cómo te preparas para el trabajo – comento sonriendo

– Bueno si quieres que me guste deja de caminar –

El segundo se colocó al costado del capitán

– No arruines su trabajo – comento

Ambos con miradas apagadas se retiraron pero el capitán dio media vuelta

– y tu cuchillo? –

Me incline

– creo que lo clave en algún árbol por diversión – respondí

Con una risa se fue

Me relaje un poco pero su mirada antes de irse fue muy perturbadora

– Salgan! – dije

– Toma – dijo la niña dándome el cuchillo

Abroche la funda en mi cinturón

– Vallan a casa y no regresen – dije

– si alguno de ellos los ven no se tentaran el corazón y los mataran de inmediato – añadí

Se miraron entre si

– Debemos irnos – dijo el hermano

– Nos veremos mañana – se despidió

– No los quiero ver cerca – correspondí

Ambos tomaron rumbo a su casa

Al verlos desaparecer y con el sonido de la soledad fui a la base para reabastecer mis alimentos

Al día siguiente después de recorrer los perímetros los encontré comiendo una barra de chocolate en mi campamento

– No los quiero aquí – dije

Se incorporaron y tomaron una bolsa con algo dentro

– Escuchamos que no tenías comida así que mama te mando esto – dijo

– no gracias solo váyanse – repuse

– Pero mi mama se enojara si no lo come – advirtió muy seria

– Si lo hago dejaran de venir? –

La niña llevo su mano al pecho

– Lo prometemos –

Tome la comida e inicie a comer y no estaba mal

– y tienes familia? – Pregunto la niña

– No ,tenía un amigo pero murió – conteste

Ella desanimada bajo su mirada

– y tienes esposa? – pregunto de nuevo

Muy extrañado mire hacia el cielo

– No –

Volví a comer pero escuche uno de los cascabeles sonar

– Busquen refugio –

Me levante y camine en dirección hacia al sector, sin embargo ,un segundo cascabel sonó para ser seguido por otro ,el número de los enemigos aumentaron más

– síganme los sacare de aquí – dije

Juntos avanzamos

– qué pasa? – Pregunto la pequeña que corría detrás

– Nada ,solo guarda silencio –

Tomo la mano de su hermano .Continuamos adelante pero una ráfaga de balas hizo astillas los troncos cercanos

– Abajo! –

Los empuje y dispare repetidamente hacia los enemigos pidiendo ayuda al capitán por la radio quien no respondió

– refuerzos! , necesito ayuda! –

Sin posibilidades solté el comunicador y los tome en brazos cruzando el campo en medio de disparos solo para ver que una bala impacto a la niña

Desperté de inmediato sudando

– no! – exclame mirando que todo había pasado

En mis piernas había un trapo seco y el sol apenas se movía hacia el cielo ,con extrañeza me levante del suelo encontrando a zorua que había montado la guardia

– Gracias por cuidarnos – dije bostezo con una sonrisa

A pie de mi Homika dormía con mis pokemon a su lado ,los capture y la cobije

Con la misma extrañeza prepare él te ,mi cuerpo se recuperó muy bien y el dolor desapareció

Más tarde despertó con minúsculas ojeras

– Buenos días – dijo con una voz muy baja

– que paso anoche? – pregunte sirviéndole te

– mientras dormía zorua me despertó porque sudabas mucho ,me acerque y mire que tenías fiebre –

Bostezo y dio un sorbo

– te cuidamos lo mejor que podíamos – añadió

Aparte la mirada

– Gracias – dije

Como el día avanzaba no tarde en guardar todo de vuelta a las maletas

Con todos listos iniciamos el viaje de vuelta a ciudad arenisca ,zorua caminaba muy despacio a mi costado dando grandes suspiros

– Sube –

Me incline pero retrocedió

– Sube –

Sonreí y el solo se lanzó a mi espalda acomodándose en mi hombro ,Homika reía observándome

– qué pasa? – Pregunte

– nada –

Avanzamos mucho atravesando la zona silvestre hasta que llegamos a un mirador que nos dejó ver la ciudad que era bañada por el sol y el mar suavizaba las cercanías ,bajamos con mucha calma y el olor a sal llego a mi nariz

Llegamos al frente del centro pokemon pero me negué a entrar

– Vamos a un hotel – comente

– por… por qué? – pregunto

Su carmesí rostro se hacía cada vez más notable

– No … solo me aburrí de estar siempre en las habitaciones – respondí nervioso

– Ya … ya veo –

Sin hablar más camine hacia un edificio alto y me dirigí a la recepción

– Buenas tardes – dijo la encargada

– Buenas tardes ,habitación para dos –

Tecleo un poco

– Sí , me puedes mostrar tu identificación – le di la pokedex

– Espere un poco –

Conecto el aparato a su computadora

– ya está? – Pregunto Homika

– No ,solo espera –

Miro alrededor y sus ojos brillaron

– estas bien zorua? – pregunte

El zorro levanto una pata

– Bien – repuse

– Hay una habitación disponible ,estas son las llaves –

Me devolvió el pokedex junto a las llaves

– Gracias –

En la misma tenía el número de la habitación seguido del piso

Usamos el ascensor hasta el quinto piso y caminamos por el amplio pasillo adornado por flores frescas de fragancia ligera

– Si quieren dormir tomen las camas y pidan de comer –dije

– no estarás con nosotros? – Pregunto

– saldré unas horas y puede que no llegue temprano – respondí

Llegamos a la habitación, introduje la llave empujando suavemente la puerta


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo once

Tome una de las computadoras de la recepción y llame a Black que al contestar solo encontré oscuridad

– quién es? – Preguntó en voz baja

– soy Fenr ,que pasa? – respondí escuchando su respiración

– encontré a un pokemon raro y quiero capturarlo ,solo que es muy difícil hallarlo – dijo

Si quería encontrar al legendario tendría que hacerlo con su ayuda

– dónde estás? – pregunte

Tome el mapa

– En la ruta veintidós –

Fije la ruta y partí de inmediato

Ya que la distancia era mucha libere a Virgilio

– Llévame al oeste hasta donde puedas – dije

Asintió tomando aire y moviendo sus alas fuertemente , me acomode en su lomo y con un sonido similar al del águila subió ferozmente por el aire ,la corriente del viento era lo único que podía escuchar y por más que trate de levantar mi cara para ver el paisaje la fuerza del vuelo me hacía solo agacharme y sujetarme

No sabía cuánto recorrí

– podrías bajar la velocidad?! – exclame

Virgilio entendió mis palabras y el viento dejo de sonar tan fuerte ,con lentitud dirigí mi vista hacia el frente donde una hilera de colinas se unía

– Sigue así! –

Mire el mapa que me posicionaba a unos kilómetros de distancia de la ruta correcta, medite un poco mientras volaba y por consecuencia mis manos se deslizaron de sus plumas, la fuerza del viento me empujaba fuera. Parecía que caería, no obstante, logre detenerme gracias a Virgilio quien me dio la oportunidad de volver a sujetarme de sus plumas. Sentí un alivio enorme y fue poco tiempo después que descendimos a una zona llena de árboles derribados y el suelo se encontraba incinerado, el olor a humo era fresco

– Descansa – dije capturando a Virgilio

– ve! –

Dante salió de su pokeball expulsando fuego

– Busca a Black – dije mirando el caótico paisaje

Comenzó a olfatear el poco suelo libre de hollín

Los rastros continuaban y se detenían cerca de un riachuelo

– que habrá pasado? – Pregunte a Dante que se encontraba muy alerta

– Sigamos! – dije

Cruzamos y proseguimos así hasta que encontramos la dicha cueva escondida por arbustos de gran tamaño

Entramos en total silencio con la espectral penumbra ,la única guía era la luz de Dante quien iba adelante pero al transcurrir el tiempo dentro encontramos con un altar que era iluminado por un haz de luz que entraba desde un hoyo en la parte superior

– a quien pertenecerá? – pregunte aproximándome con mucho cuidado

En los bordes habían unas figuras humanoides que miraban a una montaña grande en la cual tres figuras se alzaban majestuosas rodeadas por una luz celestial ,con la idea correcta me levante

– Vamos –

Caminamos más a fondo donde mire una luz moverse por el aire solo para chocar con un muro de piedra

– Prepárate – susurre

El eco de unos pasos me hizo cerrar los ojos solo para escuchar la posición de lo que nos acechaba desde las sombras ,con el silencio encontrado escuche una respiración agitada

– Dante! Lanzallam… –

Alguien cubrió mi boca antes de poder terminar

– Silencio ,está aquí – murmuro Black

– Ahora hay que estar listo para cuando se mueva – agrego

Retiro su mano y camino entre la oscuridad

– quien? – pregunte susurrando

– Terrakion – respondió

– es enserio?! – dije sorprendido

– calla! Lo encontré solo por accidente – dijo

– y cómo?, yo apenas encontré pistas – replique

– había salido a entrenar un tiempo a las fueras, me encontraba muy animado por lo cual descanse un poco estando mirando a emboar jugar con carracosta hasta que escuchamos pasos cerca de nosotros y ahí estaba el observándonos desde la lejanía ,creo que el encontrarlo lo asusto porque nos atacó de inmediato de ahí fue una batalla hasta este lugar –

– y que es este lugar? – pregunte

– no sé , ha de ser un antiguo templo o algo así – respondió con una risa ,al no ver nada solo continúe adelante

– Vamos Dante – dije a el que incremento sus flamas

– espera! no puedes ser imprudente con ese tipo de seres – bramo tomando mi hombro

– No tengo tiempo para continuar esperando a que salga así que lo obligare – repuse

Continúe así hasta que encontré una salida

Salimos del interior oscuro a un luminoso prado el cual me dejo cegado por completo , camine lentamente adaptándome pero quede sorprendido al ver tal cantidad de pokemon que vivían y jugaban

– Abajo – dije a Dante que se inclinó conmigo y nos permitimos estar observando tal suceso , aprovechando saque la pokedex de mi mochila con la intención de capturar registros

estuve en el suelo una media hora cuidando de no ser vistos ,no obstante ,mi impaciencia se hizo más grande así que inicie a arrastrarme por el césped y rocas ,lo hice así hasta que llegue a un árbol de grueso tronco y rebosante de hojas de gran tamaño

– Busca a un pokemon que no pertenezca a esta zona – dije a Dante que levanto su nariz al aire pero solo negó con la cabeza

– vamos a irnos – comente levantándome para dar la vuelta de regreso ,en ese momento un caterpie que cayó del árbol me observo en silencio , paralizado respire poco evitando hacer algún movimiento brusco pero no importo cuando el emitió un grito agudo alertando así a las manadas de pokemon , ellos se refugiaron en sus pequeños hogares dejando solo un silencio total acompañado de un piso vibrante que fue seguido de un rugido el cual revolvió mi interior

– prepárate! – exclame levantándome

Rodee el lugar con la mirada sin encontrar nada , apreté mis puños , el sonido que hacia retumbar la tierra se detuvo

– abajo! –

El repetitivo silbido me hizo mirar el ataque que el pokemon legendario lanzo desde encima de una roca

El estruendo que impacto levanto una gran nube de polvo, su figura inmensa era matizada por sus ojos amenazantes

– Dante , ¡lanzallamas! –

Expulso una gran cantidad de fuego que el evito dando un salto solo para contra atacar aunque se dirigió directamente a mí que apresuradamente hui hacia la protección de un árbol

– ¡golpe calor! – exclame tomando con calma mi pokedex

Con el sonido del estruendo sali de mi protección solo para registrarlo, sin embargo ,mi sorpresa fue verlo correr hacia mí con tanta fuerza que mi cuerpo nuevamente se paralizo

– ¡unfezant sálvalo! –

Junto a eso me vi volando lejos , Black estaba del otro lado junto a liepard

– Caronte! Acua cola! –

liberado y sin pensar ataco a terrakion que recibió el ataque sin defenderse pero continuo hacia mi ahora en su frente se alzó una luz que se comprimió en algo parecido a una espada , salte a un lado cuando aquella arma se encontraba cerca y gire solo para impulsarme huyendo de tal masa de carne

– Dante y Caronte! Rayo hielo! Y voltio cruel! –

Ambos se movieron , el primero en dar el golpe fue Dante prosiguiendo con Caronte que congelo sus enormes patas

– Ahora terrakion solo un segundo –

Levante la pokedex solo para dejarlo grabado en la cámara

– "vámonos! – grite apresurado por irme del lugar

Devolví a los dos a sus pokeball . Los segundos pasaron cuando escuche el hielo quebrarse agregando el rugido que furia

– Reshiram! –

Black invoco al dragón blanquizco que voló sobre mí , llegue con el quien se miraba más débil

– Hay que irnos – dije llevándolo

– espera debo tráelo –

Su voz era más un susurro

– Eh … está bien –

– Reshiram es hora de retirarnos –

La luz envolvió al dragón aunque note algo muy extraño en ambos legendarios quienes parecían tener una conversación mientras se mantenían en raya

Cargue a Black hasta la salida y camine un poco más dejando atrás la cueva

Llegamos al riachuelo y lo deje en la orilla donde solo me recosté sobre la tierra respirando y sintiendo una euforia inmensa al haber terminado con el registro del legendario

Black despertó más tarde

El sol emitía sus últimos rayos detrás de las montañas lejanas

– estamos completos? – pregunto con una sonrisa

– se podría decir que si pero que te sucedió haya adentro? –

Se puso de pie y miro a liepard quien esperaba sentada a un costado de unfezant

– por poseer a Reshiram tengo que usar una gran parte de mi energía ahora como había gastado la mitad al entrenar y todavía en mi batalla con terrakion use más ,es como un pago por tener a un legendario bajo mis órdenes – dijo

– no estarás bajo sus órdenes? – pregunte

– no lo sé ,cuando lo libere por primera vez escuche su voz en mi cabeza y esa vez quede inconsciente por tanta energía que perdí – dijo

– Aunque Cinthya la campeona de sinnoh me ha enseñado mucho – agrego capturándolos

– Tengo que ir a descansar para ir al siguiente punto – replique

– espera! ven conmigo quiero que la conozcas – me dolían un poco los brazos pero solo asentí


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo doce

Llegamos a una casa de aspecto humilde en la zona más alejada de lujos y riquezas, al entrar la encontramos sentada mirando la televisión mientras bebía te

– y que tal estuvo el entrenamiento? – Pregunto apartando la tasa de su lugar

– Estoy agotado – respondió black retirándose la gorra

– y quien es tu amigo? – pregunto de nuevo

Me tomo del brazo y me acerco

– Es de quien te hable cuando llegue aquí ,es quien detuvo un barco volador del equipo plasma –

La mujer se levantó emocionada

– puedo ver a tus pokemon? – pregunto con muchos ánimos mientras estiraba sus manos

Retrocedí unos pasos al sentirme nervioso

– Si – dije

De mis bolsillos saque las seis esferas y arrojándolas libere a todos quienes miraron extrañados a la campeona

– son grandes! Y veo que han aumentado mucha de su fuerza en poco tiempo – comento tocándolos

– él fue quien venció a Ghechis? Vaya sí que eres fuerte – agrego sonriendo

– No es para tanto – dije avergonzado

– y tú eres la campeona de sinnoh? – pregunte sin saber de qué hablar

– sí ,me especializo en pokemon tipo dragón aunque en mi tiempo libre me gusta visitar ruinas y hacer una que otra investigación pero eso es muy confidencial – respondió

– Si no fuera una molestia en tu rutina podrías ayudarme con algo que tiene que ver con unos pokemon legendarios de esta región? –

Sin tardar saque la pokedex y le mostré los datos obtenidos. Interesada miro las fotografías de virizion y terrakion

Volvió a su asiento y entre sorbos de té aparto la vista de la pantalla y volvió a observar la tv

– no he encontrado mucha información de los legendarios pero te falta el líder de estos dos ,no sé si tendrás suerte de encontrarlo o suerte de poder escapar – dijo en tono de broma pero quede en silencio ante la advertencia

– pero ven quiero hablar un poco más – agrego con una sonrisa

La plática se alargó por horas y pasaban de las diez de la noche , con las pocas energías que tenía no lograría recorrer la ciudad hasta el hotel así que solo me senté al otro lado de la mesa escuchándola más tiempo

Al día siguiente me levante de aquella cama en la segunda planta y con un cuerpo adolorido por lo sucedido avance hacia la planta baja donde encontré a Black desayunando junto a sus pokemon

– ya te vas? – pregunto

– Sí , creo que debo regresar – respondí colocando todas mis cosas

Se levantó y poso su mano delante de mí

– Nos veremos después – dijo

– y Cinthya? – pregunte

Me miro y señalo

– Salió a la playa –

Moví mi pelo y seguido coloque mi gorra

– estaremos en contacto – dije

Abrí la puerta y quede sorprendido al sentir tanto calor

Camine por las calles recordando lo dicho ,Black me conto que se había alojado un tiempo con Cinthya ya que deseaba aprender a controlar a Reshiram además de entrenar bajo sus enseñanzas por otro lado Cinthya me explico sobre su estancia en la región como una investigación a unas ruinas acuáticas pero encontré algo extraño en ambos que omitían cierta información pero no me importo ,igual me compartieron un poco sobre las diferencias en las regiones

Llegue al hotel media hora después y subí hasta la habitación, abrí la puerta y no encontré a nadie en el interior lo cual fue un poco relajante ,sin saber muy bien que había alquilado camine por todo el lugar encontrando una computadora bastante moderna y diferente a las de los centros pokemon ,torpemente encendí una y en poco accedí a la red conectándome con la profesora encina

– buenos días! – saludo alegre

– buenos días ,he conseguido el registro del segundo pokemon legendario – dije vaciando la información y en la espere la observe en silencio con algo de incomodidad

– ya veo, te felicito pero no te paso nada? estas bien? – pregunto muy preocupada

Recordé un poco el día anterior

– Sí…Solo tengo unos rasguños – replique sonriendo

– Qué alivio…–

Mi madre suspiro

– bueno y has encontrado algo acerca de la pluma? – pregunte

Me envió dos fotografías antiguas

– hay dos posibilidades de quien pueda proceder pero he hecho unas llamadas a antiguos compañeros –

Los dos seres parecían muy cercanos a lo divino pero no confiaba demasiado en sus apariencias

– e Iris? – pregunto , moví mi vista al aire

– Recién la llamaron y tuvo que irse – conteste

Encina me observo extraño

– no te preocupes ella es muy fuerte – repuso

– y que tal has estado? – Pregunto

– bien ..Todo ha ido muy bien estos días – respondí

– Espero que continúes adelante con tus logros ,pero te pido que si las cosas se vuelven peligrosas lo dejes y regreses –

Sonreí y conteste

– No hay nada que me lastime así que no te estreses ,nos vemos –

Ella levanto su mano

– Cuídate –

Apague la computadora y fui a recostarme un poco revisando el mapa

Minutos después me levante y sali al balcón del cual observe el mar que se extendía y perdía a la lejanía ,la paz era una sensación extraña a la que me acostumbraba poco a poco

– Odio esto – dije en voz baja retornando de vuelta a las calles

Baje apresurado y continúe directo a la playa

las avenidas transitadas por turistas y vendedores que ofrecían cualquier cosa atrayente ,el olor a comida inundaba cada esquina aunque el ritmo era agitado y un tanto alegre ,camine rápido y sin dar pausas hasta que finalmente llegue a la playa donde decenas de personas se encontraban jugando y disfrutando del sol que no era mucho de mi agrado

Mis pasos se volvieron irregulares en la arena aun así continúe pero salte extasiado al oír una grito

–¡ayuda! –

A través el tumulto encontré a una mujer ser molestada por un par de tipos que la empujaban fuertemente a una banca de acero ,con ánimo de lucha me aproxime

– ¡oigan! –

Una voz conocida salió de la nada, entre algunos de los sujetos visualice al entrenador

– Veo que te gustan los problemas como a mí – dijo enseñando el arma en su cintura

– No tanto ,solo me aburro – repuse avanzando

Apreté fuertemente mi puño y golpee el estómago de uno que se inclinó solo para caer con un segundo puñetazo en la quijada

– enserio eres bueno pero te falta más estilo – repuso noqueando al segundo con un golpe en el pecho y cuando cayó al suelo este continúe golpeando puntos vitales

– así se detiene a uno! – exclamo muy exaltado

Lo empuje y revise al tipo que apenas respiraba

– Solo se trataba de dejarlo para la policía no para el cementerio – comente

Sonrió y me miro con los brazos cruzados ,di los primeros auxilios lo cual hizo que no muriera

– Tal vez tenga que detenerte ahora – dije levantándome

– Inténtalo – repuso colocando sus pies en posición

Antes de poder ir por el fui interrumpido por el sonido de una patrulla que se aproximaba

– Nos veremos – dijo huyendo cosa que copie

Me aleje de la escena para volver a las transitadas calles despistando a los agentes que revisarían todo el lugar ,en mi caminata me encontré con Homika que iba en dirección a la playa

– hola! – dijo y a su lado iba zorua

– Que hay – respondí colocándome en detrás de una cabina de teléfono

Homika se aproximó mirándome extraño

– y donde habías estado? – Pregunto

– eh .. Pase la noche en casa de un amigo – replique

– ya veo ,porque no vienes con nosotros? – Dijo señalando la playa

– Ya estuve ahí y ahora no quiero regresar – respondí

– Vamos! –

Me tomo del brazo llevándome a la fuerza

Llegamos al lugar y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad

– de que te preocupabas? – pregunto con un tono de fanfarronería

– Toma y cámbiate –

Homika me dio un short y se retiró a unas cabinas cercanas en tanto deambule hasta que halle el lugar perfecto para cambiarme ,me desvestí dejándome solo la ropa interior y me puse el short

Con algo de frio levante mi ropa colocándola dentro de mi mochila y libere a todos de sus pokeball

– Descansaremos así que pueden jugar – dije mirándolos correr en diferentes direcciones

– nos veremos en la torre! – grite

Señale y ellos asintieron

Mire a muchos lados encontrando solo aburrimiento y calor

– estás listo? – pregunto homika que usaba un bikini

– Si – respondí poniéndome nervioso

Trate de no verla demasiado

– porque no guardas tus cosas en las carpas? – pregunto

Llevaba cargando mi mochila y dentro llevaba muchas cosas de valor

– Estoy bien – comente

– ¡vamos al mar! – exclamo

Corrió hasta la arena mojada y de un salto entro al agua

Me senté y solo observe la quietud de las personas pero entre tantos lo encontré caminando por la playa ,su mirada fría y una sonrisa se mantenían .Me puse de pie siguiéndole de cerca

El entrenador continúo con aquel extraño a aparato en mano deteniéndose solo para mirar a una persona entre todas aunque negaba con la cabeza y continuaba caminando. paso media hora cuando se quedó en un lugar mirando a un hombre mayor quien disfrutaba de la playa mientras dormía sobre una toalla ,guardo el aparato y saco el arma de su cintura revisando el cartucho ,con una sonrisa preparo el arma

– Rayos! – dije caminando hacia el que levanto su brazo apuntando

Con fuerza tome su brazo y lo baje apretando su muñeca

– es tonto matar a la vista de todos – dije

– Parece que te preocupas por mí pero tengo trabajo – replico

– Porque no te evitas morir? – pregunte

Enseñe el mango del cuchillo roto

– una bala es más rápida que un cuchillo – dijo

– eso depende de quien la use –

Libere su brazo con el arma y con una expresión de enojo a escondió

– Ya será en otra ocasión – dijo

Se alejó y con ello regrese con Homika quien descansaba bañada con los rayos del sol

– y cómo estás? – pregunte sentándome

– Bien – contesto suspirando

– y que tal te fue con tu investigación? – pregunto

– Encontré al segundo legendario –

Se levantó animada

– Me lo muestras! –

Su enérgica expresión me puso nervioso pero logre controlarme y sacar la pokedex que me fue arrebatada

– increíble! ..,Pocos son los que están tan cerca de un pokemon de este tipo –

En sus ánimos se puso demasiada cerca de mí, sus ojos azules permanecían fijos y su respiración era muy cálida que se inició a agitar, sentía como la adrenalina en mi subía dejándome escuchar mi corazón latir con fuerza y me acerque a sus labios rosándole levemente solo retractándome

–quieres …comer algo? – Pregunte balbuceando y observando sus mejillas rojizas

– sí.. Tengo algo de hambre – titubeo

Cuando me puse de pie mis rodillas temblaron y solo caminamos a una tienda de comida

El almuerzo no fue muy agradable por muchos motivos y el estar juntos tampoco fue muy comunicativo, mis pokemon fueron obedientes y me esperaron en la torre del salvavidas a diferencia de mi ellos disfrutaron su estancia en la playa y cuando entraron a sus pokeball regresamos al hotel

Cerca de la noche y sin un motivo más por hacer algún ejercicio solo me acosté en la cama mirando los programas de televisión que eran entretenidos

– no quieres tomar algo? – pregunto homika mirando por la ventana

– Si …se me antoja un jugo frio o un helado – respondí saltando de la cama para tomar mi chaqueta

– Vamos entonces –

La seguí de cerca hacia el elevador cuando de pronto una presencia en el pasillo me detuvo ,mire de reojo y una sombra fugaz se movió por una ventana

– qué pasa? – Pregunto con una voz suave

– Nada – conteste sonriendo

– Vamos –

Llegamos al elevador y descendimos

Con el velo de la noche anduvimos hasta una fuente de sodas ,el lugar era normal y la gente llena de energía hablaba y jugaban entre ellos

– No hay mesa – dijo desanimada

– Espera –

En el centro del establecimiento había una mesa donde un tipo bebía y molestaba a una pareja cercana con cuidado me aproxime y lo levante

– largo! – dije empujándolo

Cayó de espaldas y se levantó enfurecido

– quien te crees?! –

Llevo su puño a mí, sin embargo, lo esquive solo para regresarlo al suelo con un empujón en su pecho

– vete! –

Me observo y huyo asustado, sorpresivamente una marejada de aplausos invadió la fuente de sodas, la exageración me hizo bajar mi vista al suelo con vergüenza

– Hay que sentarnos – dijo emocionada tomándome del brazo

Nos acomodamos y una mesera se acercó

– puedo tomar su orden? –

Levante la carta y deslice la mirada entre las imágenes

– un helado de chocolate –

Homika tardo un poco en elegir hasta que señalo una bebida misteriosa

– Está bien – dijo la mesera

Anoto todo y se retiró hacia la barra

– y que pediste? – pregunte

– Nada en especial solo té helado – contesto

Con una tensión que aumentaba gire y mire la puerta

– Sí que hay mucha gente – comente

– sí , hace muy buen clima como para ir al mar – replico

– y donde vivías como era? – pregunto curiosa

– a que te refieres? – conteste

– A tu hogar –

Cerré mis ojos un segundo

– El clima es más fresco y tiene vista al mar aunque el olor no tiene ningún rastro de sal , la fragancia que siento cuando llego es muy parecido al de las flores ,hay una brisa ligera muy suave que acaricia tu piel y te hace de alguna manera descansar de cualquier mal –

Suspiro muy profundo

– Suena genial – dijo

– Los visito muy poco – repuse

– Aquí están –

La mesera coloco lo pedido en la mesa y con una sonrisa de retiro

Comí el helado seguido de otra copa ,Homika tomo mucho té helado hasta que note que su cara se enrojeció mucho y su habla era un poco arrastrada

– estas bien? – Pregunte colocándome a su lado

– s.. Si –

Su mirada perdida se centró en mí

– estas ebria? – Pregunte

– No, solo me siento mareada – repuso

Mire la carta y encontré el dicho té helado que contenía un poco de jerez, no obstante, quede sorprendido por qué tan poco la hizo quedar ebria

– Vamos –

La tome en mis brazos y cargue hasta la puerta donde pague la cuenta .salimos en silencio

Homika estaba callada y sonreía mientras tocaba mis mejillas

– espero que zorua este dormido – dije

– bájame...Puedo andar – dijo

Inicio a moverse bruscamente entre mis brazos

– Espera – brame tratando de no hacerla caer

Me detuve y la acomode en el suelo, su trotar fue torpe

– oye.. Que hay … que hay de malo en mí? – pregunto

– Nada eres muy lista – replique

– entonces por qué no me quieres? – Pregunto

– Te quiero –

Sonrió entre lágrimas y oculto su rostro

– Hay que ir a la cama – dije tomando su mano

Al andar el mismo sentimiento de ser observado me hizo girar y observar la calle

– qué vez? – pregunto

– nada solo sigamos – conteste

La respiración de homika era agitada y su rostro continuaba carmesí

Llegamos al hotel y la cargue en el elevador ,al estar en el pasillo aquella presencia desapareció pero continuaba sin confiar. Entramos a la habitación y la deposite suavemente en su casa

– Ven – dijo llevándome con ella

Me senté a su lado mirando a zorua dormir encima de un sillón

– duerme mañana te sentirás mejor – dije

– Acércate más – dijo

Sujete su mano y la mire , era muy linda y tierna mientras iba quedándose dormida pero me levante y fui hacia el balcón donde esa sombra se hizo presente

Con prisa retire la cortina

– buenas mi amigo – dijo


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo trece

Me recargue en el barandal

– qué hay de nuevo? – Salude

– parece que has tenido mucho trabajo buscando a los "espadachines" – dijo handsome

– algo...No quiero ser grosero pero que hacías espiándonos? – pregunte mirando a la distancia

Me observo y de su gabardina marrón saco un sobre

– hay una facción de equipo plasma que continua activa aunque no se sabe si Ghechis los comanda solo se ha encontrado que intentan capturar a un pokemon legendario ,sus intenciones tampoco las sabemos –

Abrí el sobre y vacié las fotos en mi mano ,mire cada una con detenimiento

– supongo que soy el que intentara saber sus intenciones y de paso detenerlos no? – dije

Handsom sonrió

– eres muy perspicaz, bueno si es que te interesa? – repuso

Suspire dejando las fotos dentro del sobre y la mire la luna

– Hare el trabajo a cambio de información – conteste

Se mordió el labio y dejo salir aire

– Está bien –

Handsome se alegró mucho volteando a la azotea donde un pokemon con apariencia de rana sonriente levanto su pata

– es tuyo? – pregunte

Sin apartarse contesto

– Si –

Con la duda mire la altura del piso

– y cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –

Handsome señalo un gancho

– Cuando estas en la agencia te proveen de estos artilugios – respondió

Volví adentro pero antes me detuve

– así que así me espiabas desde el pasillo? – pregunte

Él pensó que era un alago así que alardeo

– sorprendente no? –

– buscare y cuando tenga algo importante les mandare un mensaje ,pero quiero que me ayuden a encontrar al líder de esos "espadachines" –

Asintió y al ver que deseaba hablar cerré la puerta de cristal y me dirigí a dormir

la mañana siguiente desperté muy bien preparado para irme a buscar lo que apareciera primero , acomode las sabanas y fui a ver a Homika quien seguía dormía al igual que zorua , con mucho tiempo antes de que las mucamas llegaran encendí el televisor acomodándome en una silla ,al mirar un poco las noticias sobre sucesos en las regiones cercanas reflexione sobre lo que haría , si deseaba encontrarlos nuevamente debía buscar a gente y sacarles la información a cualquier costo sumado cuidar de Homika y zorua de cualquier sujeto que deseara vengarse ,aun así sentía la adrenalina de tal trabajo en mis hombros

Mientras observaba la tv saque el mapa de mi maleta cambiando los puntos a visitar centrándome más en el pueblo o ciudades que podrían tener la información necesaria además de hacer una investigación sobre la criminalidad reduciendo el recorrido turístico

Cuando termine con el pequeño pasatiempo recordé lo más importante que era el equipamiento o al menos esperaba un radio por el cual comunicarme, me levante de la silla dejando encendida la tv y fui de vuelta al balcón donde encontré una mochila oscura, me incline y mire el interior donde halle un teléfono celular acompañado de un pistola eléctrica

– Con esto será suficiente – dije llevando la mochila dentro y acomode todo

Volví a mirar la tv y una media hora después escuche el gemido de Homika

– ahí mi cabeza – decía

– quieres algo? – pregunte

Deslizo las piernas fuera de la cama poniéndose de pie solo para caer sentada

– Me duele la garganta – dijo

Reí unos minutos

– porque no me detuviste? – pregunto

Con esfuerzo camino hacia el baño solo para vomitar

cuando Homika termino de asearse fuimos a la recepción donde pague la estancia mientras tanto zorua la cuidaba usando mi forma algo que a mi parecer fue extraño , deposite mi pokedex en un tablero que cobro la factura y finalizando con un gracias continuamos a la salida

Al andar me detuve recordando a Black quien había estado unos días en el bosque blanco un lugar que habíamos evitado pero no estaba seguro de que hallara información sobre alguno de ellos o el equipo plasma

Zorua quien emitió un raro ladrido y solo mire homika tocar su garganta

– Sí que estas mal – dije

Homika evito hablar por el dolor en su garganta

– puedes continuar? – pregunte ya que su apariencia no era la mejor

Homika afirmo poder a pesar de su estado

– Me cansare mas pero si queremos llegar al siguiente pueblo te debo cargar–

Me coloque delante

– Te cargare –

No tardo y rodeo sus brazos en mi cuello

caminamos así cuadra tras cuadra dando con el túnel que nos conduciría a un camino junto al mar además de una comunidad pequeña donde intentaría investigar los nuevos acontecimientos usando la llave que el ser policía o algo me daba

El tiempo pasó rápido y no me agite tanto como esperaba , el camino cercano a la playa estaba a la vista y la lejanía visualice unas casas encima de rocas

– podrías bajarme? – Susurro en mi oído

– nos retrasaremos demasiado – conteste

– Me siento mal – replico

– Quieres vomitar? –

La mire de reojo

– eh .. No , solo no me siento cómoda viajando así –

Pause un segundo y camine nuevamente

– para! – grito levemente

– no lo hare – dije

– por qué? – pregunto

– No estás en condiciones y realmente deseo llegar hoy a ese pueblo –

Se pegó a mi espalda guardando silencio

Aproveche el viaje para hablar con zorua que tenía mi forma

– tienes o tenías entrenador? – pregunte

Su mirada se perdió en el infinito negándolo

– te gusta estar con nosotros? –

Con una sonrisa asintió

– porque nos seguiste? –

Emitió su singular ladrido repetidamente

– Es interesante – dije

Cruzamos el camino cercano a la playa que fue muy fangosa con la arena mojada comprometiendo mi equilibrio al cargarla ,sin embargo ,fue un buen desafío. Las casas estaban repartidas en las rocas dejando unos puentes de hierro colgantes como conexiones

– por dónde subiremos? – pregunte caminando por debajo

– Usare la forma fácil –

Libere a Virgilio que levanto sus gigantescas alas

– Llévanos hasta allá –

Miro las casas y asintió , le di a Homika que elevo hasta la superficie seguida por zorua y yo que lo cargaba en brazos

– Gracias –

Miro los alrededores bostezando

– Descansa un poco más –

Lo capture y continuamos por los costados de aquella casa

– Está muy callado – dije intentado mirar por las ventanas

– Y si realmente ya se fueron – comento cerca de mi oído

– Yo me iría de un pueblo así – añadió

– puede que sí pero confió en encontrar algo – replique

Cruzamos el primer puente que rechino fuertemente pero no paso a más que el simple sonido

– no quieres comer algo? – Pregunte

– Bájame ya se me cansaron mis brazos – dijo

– Bien –

Me incline y se soltó

– Ahh – suspiro y movió sus brazos

Juntos caminos por las casas buscando a alguna persona cruzamos los puentes y por los resultados deduje que era una pérdida de tiempo así que opte por detenernos

– y si entramos a las casas abandonadas? – pregunte

– Puede que no sean seguras – respondió

– eso es una posibilidad pero si no tendríamos que continuar y acampar esta noche – repuse

El problema era que debía encontrar algo o al haber pasado por ese lugar solo sería un desperdicio de tiempo

– Mejor busquemos un poco más – añadí

– Si –

Después de andar encontramos una casa con la puerta abierta a la cual nos acercamos y miramos el interior donde una taza de café estaba encima de una mesa y aun emanaba vapor

– Te dije que habría alguien – dije caminando hacia el centro de la casa

– quien vivirá aquí? – pregunto

– No lo sé pero no tienen niños –

Los muebles eran viejos y algo decolorados

– porque lo dices? – pregunto

Señale los alrededores

– no hay juguetes o colores animados – dije

Ella se dio cuenta y pareció sorprendida

– mejor salimos o nos regañaran – comento Homika

– no hay problema solo no toques nada – repuse

– yo saldré –

Tomo a zorua y fue a la puerta, de nuevo en la soledad pensé en ir con ellos y esperar unos minutos más .di media vuelta siendo sorprendido por una anciana que cargaba un platón de galletas

– Buenas tardes – dije

Su grito no se hizo esperar

– ayuda! –

Retrocedí paralizado

– No… quiero preguntar algo – repuse

Escuche pasos acercarse por varias partes y entre ellos salió Homika

– quieto! – exclamo un policía que punto hacia mí

– espere! –

Mis pensamientos se esfumaron

– No te muevas – dijo caminando hacia mí

– aguarde … él no es un ladrón – bramo Homika

– solo intentábamos encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos un día – añadió

– y por eso entran a las casas sin permiso? – pregunto el agente

– pensábamos que estaba abandonado por eso entramos a esperar a alguien como dejaron la puerta abierta pensamos en entrar – respondió Homika que sujetaba su cuello

Aproveche ese instante y lleve mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón sacando una insignia que tenía el teléfono

– Soy policía – dije

El agente sin bajar el arma se aproximó y tomo la insignia revisándola

– ya veo creo que está bien pero si querían alojamiento debieron ser más prudentes – comento guardando el arma

– lo sentimos – dije

– así que solo querían un lugar donde dormir? – pregunto la anciana

– Si – respondió Homika

– Los jóvenes ahora son muy audaces –

Sus enigmáticas palabras fueron seguidas por una risa

– tengo una habitación vacía si quieren pueden estar aquí cuanto quieran – dijo

– No queremos ser una molestia después de lo sucedido – conteste

– No lo son, además de que estoy sola en estos días recién mi esposo fue con los otros al bosque blanco y regresaran mañana –

Sin querer encontramos el por qué la mayoría del pueblo estaba abandonada

– Está bien – dijo Homika

– quieren café? – pregunto

– Si – contesto Homika

– Yo saldré –

Libere a Gatory y caminamos juntos pero me detuve inclinándome

– Cuídala hasta que regrese –

Gatory ladro y regreso a la casa de la anciana

– me podrías ayudar con algunas cosas? – Pregunte al policía que iba adelante

– qué cosa? – Contesto

– Se lo diré cuando lleguemos a la jefatura –

Pareció muy nervioso

Transitamos por el pueblo abandonado

– y por qué todos van a ciudad blanca? – pregunte

– la cosecha, en este lugar es imposible que plantemos así que usamos unos campos lejanos y cuando hemos juntado lo suficiente llevamos a ciudad blanca, otra razón son las semillas – respondió

Apuntaba a una colina a unos tres kilómetros

– Las personas son algo extrañas y te diría que tontas pero si tienen el valor y fuerza de trabajar hasta ese lugar aun así tienen mi respeto – agrego

Los habitantes en mi opinión no eran tan diferentes a las personas que encontraba en los viajes

La comisaria era una de esas casas con el logo de la ley

– y que quieres? – pregunto abriendo la puerta

– me podrías dar información sobre criminales en toda la región desde personas registradas como pervertidos hasta jefes de pandillas – sorprendido dio media vuelta

– y por qué quieres tanta información? – pregunto

– Estoy buscando a alguien y bueno tengo una misión –

Fue a una computadora

– me tomara unas horas tener toda la información ,puedes regresar con tu amiga – dijo

– eh , te quiero pedir que te lleves a esa chica a otro lugar – repuse

– no quiero meterme pero me puedes decir por qué? – Pregunto

– el trabajo que tengo que hacer me va a tener muy ocupado como para cuidarla –

El oficial movía sus dedos ágilmente en todo el teclado

– ya veo y a dónde quieres que la lleve? – Pregunto

– a ciudad teja o al lugar de origen creo que está al otro lado del mar no recuerdo el nombre del pueblo – conteste

– pero quiero que lo hagas cuando yo me valla – añadí

– está bien –

Mientras esperaba libere a mis pokemon para hacerles una revisión y más tarde fui sorprendido cuando el oficial me llamo

– ya está listo ..Tuve que hacer un trabajo muy arduo intentado reunir todo – dijo

Volví a interior donde me dio un chip

– colócalo en tu mapa y tendrás todo el acceso a los registros – dijo

– y no tendré problemas verdad? –

Negó con la cabeza y me entrego una funda sobaquera

– Con esto podrás moverte con más agilidad con tu arma –

Realmente serviría aunque no era tan mortal

– y no tienes alguna arma un poco más fuerte … ya sabes algo con lo que pueda defenderme si el riesgo es mucho como para detenerlo –

Pareció comprenderme

– Ese tipo de armas solo está permitida para la milicia o al menos eso era antes , ahora hay agentes superiores que las manejan – dijo

Desanimado coloque la pistola en su funda y mire la chaqueta

– no tienes alguna más ligera que esta? – pregunte

El oficial se tocó la barbilla y fue a un cuarto atrás

– solo tengo esta sudadera si quieres úsala –

La ropa tenía el escudo en el pecho

– Bien – dije

Arranque el logo

– Creo que ya hora de que siga mi viaje – dije

– Bueno me iré a despedir y mientras tanto cuídala –


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo catorce

Homika estaba mirándome muy confusa por mi decisión

– porque hablas así, nos iremos juntos? – pregunto

– Tengo trabajo y ahora debo ir más rápido ,no te subestimo pero ahora me enredare en cosas peligrosas – conteste

– Pero aun no me has enseñado lo que necesito para ser fuerte y no me puedes dejar en un lugar como este , no es por ofender pero me tomara días llegar a una ciudad –

Parecía intentar persuadirme con tono de voz muy femenino

– El oficial te llevara – repuse

Sus ojos azules se posaron en mí, en ellos pude notar unas lagrimas

– no confió en él , olvídate de eso y que te parece irnos? – comento

Di unos pasos hacia atrás

– Te la dejo a cargo y cuando llegues a la ciudad avísame homika –

Camine hasta la puerta

– sneasel ve! – exclamo

Homika parecía enojada

– Nos vemos – dije sin detenerme

Me fui de aquella casa liberando a Virgilio

– Llévame a ciudad negra –

Subí a su lomo con suavidad sujetándome lo mejor que pude , mi pokemon se impulsó con tal fuerza que en pocos segundos ya volábamos. lo que necesitaba buscar en ciudad negra eran a cinco personas que habían tenido conexiones con el equipo plasma desde varios puntos como la venta de armas del ejército y también el robo de aparatos electrónicos de laboratorios los cuales no se sabía bien su función ,por cómo habían sido registrados la mayoría habían sido absueltos al pagar la fianza

– Virgilio no te exijas de más y cuando te canses solo baja – dije

Continuo volando rápido en tanto solo escuchaba el viento pasar por mis oídos

Pasaron dos horas en aquel vuelo y pasamos ciudad arenisca muy rápido, aun así faltaba mucho para llegar, sin embargo ,la resistencia de Virgilio se vio disminuir

– A partir de aquí caminare – dije

Descendió lentamente hacia el suelo . Ya habiéndolo capturado continúe caminando hacia la misma dirección

Tenía unas horas que debía aprovechar antes de que la noche cayera completamente sobre el bosque así que camine rápido entre el ambiente tenebroso , las hojas secas y el sonido que se perdía en solo instantes me hacía llevar mis manos a mis pokemon y a la pistola en mi costado , sin perder rumbo miraba a los lados donde la misma imagen de árboles no dejaba ver más allá de algunos metros

– cuando no tengas balas..Las piedras funcionaran.. Pero si solo tienes un cuchillo salva tu vida! – cante poco evitando perder el juicio

– la vida es buena si hay un amigo … pero no es buena cuando hay dinero en medio …si quieres volar llama a Virgilio –

Continúe inventando canciones y sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en el túnel que conectaba con ciudad negra

Con muchas calles a la vista mire la dirección del primero a visitar ,en las esquinas de algunos edificios estaban escritas los nombres y siguiéndolas llegue al frente de una tienda comercial . El primero trabajaba dentro del establecimiento, me acomode el arma de mi costado y entre

– Bienvenido – dijo una señorita del mostrador

– Buenas noches – respondí

Fui de pasillo a otro buscándolo

No obstante, lo encontré dirigiéndose al baño donde lo seguí

Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la tienda aunque estaba mal arreglado , al entrar al baño se miró al espejo sonriendo pero giro a mí

– qué quieres? – Pregunto

– Nada , solo quería que me hablaras un poco sobre el equipo plasma – conteste cerrando la puerta detrás y coloque el seguro

– no ..No sé nada solo que estaban detrás de lo sucedido en la liga pokemon – contesto

– creo que saber más , vamos puedes decírmelo – dije

– Ve a casa niño – bramo

Fui hacia él y solo lo empuje al inodoro sacando la pistola

– me podrías decir donde esta Ghechis o el que pago tu fianza? – dije

Coloque la punta del cañón en su cuello

– no..No lo sé te lo juro –

Di la descarga más ligera que contaba el arma

– No sé dónde están ,he estado en este lugar desde que me liberaron – añadió

Aumente la electricidad y el pequeño ruido del choque aumento

– enserio dime donde están puede que terminemos esto antes de que tu corazón explote – repuse

Aquel ex convicto continúo tratando de escapar

– espera! .. No sé dónde están pero si se algo de unos integrantes escondidos , les perdí el rastro pero se dónde estaban hace unos meses – dijo

Enserio estaba desesperado pero los tipos de quien hablaba ya estaban muertos

– Basura! – exclame

Lo solté y sali de aquella tienda

Deambule unas cuadras mirando la base de datos, la gente no dejaba de circular y algunos edificios desaparecieron de sus lugares dejando solo patios vacíos entre tanto fui al mismo lugar donde habían asesinado a los integrantes del equipo plasma y con una sonrisa di media vuelta

Las ubicaciones de cada uno estaban realmente separadas por lo cual rodee el pueblo , al paso de media hora encontré a otro que por coincidencia lo encontré paseando en dirección al monumento , ya que interrogarlo en plena calle sería muy llamativo lo seguí , su comportamiento no era extraño y se podría decir que solo caminaba por diversión, no obstante, me era sospechoso que después de haber robado tantas piezas en nombre del equipo plasma el anduviera por la calle sin tener algún problema

Cuando llego al monumento al héroe lo observo unos minutos antes de sentarse en una banca solitaria ,me aproxime por detrás y coloque la pistola en su cuello

– pensaba que tardabas demasiado en atacarme ..No sé para quien trabajes pero supongo que no te advirtieron bien – dijo

Se mantenía sereno con la vista puesta hacia el frente

– Te sugiero bajar el arma y no hacer nada estúpido – agrego

Escuche un silbido pero era muy tarde como para responder a lo que tenía amenazado mi cuello que era una gran navaja

– Scyther te hará mucho daño si no me oyes – dijo

Relaje mi mano ante tal desventaja

– ahora tengo dos opciones..Puedo matarte o simplemente dejarte vivir –

Se puso de pie respirando hondo

– Ya que puede que me sigas y lleves problemas es mejor la primera opción – repuso

El pokemon detrás se mantenía acercando la navaja a mi cuello por lo cual no podía moverme

– espera , sabes donde esta Ghechis? – pregunte

Giro moviendo sus brazos

– de ese tipo no sé nada pero si de otros más que tienen una mejor visión para el futuro – respondió

Camino mostrándome una pokeball en sus manos

– Hace un poco de frio ,ya es hora de ir a casa – dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa

– Termínalo –

Se alejó y su pokemon obedeció , con la muerte cerca lleve la pistola a mi cuello y en poco esta quedo a la mitad por el corte pero igual una parte de mi cuello quedo herida aunque no mortalmente , con la oportunidad me deslice por debajo de la banca

– Salgan! – grite

Dante y Gatory aparecieron

– Acábenlo! – exclame

Me cubría el cuello por la cantidad de sangre que salía y sin más rompí mi playera para cubrir la herida

– Me sorprende que hayas evitado la muerte – comento mientras que de su bolsillo saco una segunda esfera que libero a un ninjask

– Se ve que no eres un novato – añadió

Me mantenía sin contestar por la herida

– ninjask y scyther ¡corte furia! –

Con mi mano en mi herida me esforcé

– llamarada! ,Golpe calor! –

Los enemigos eran muy rápidos y apenas podía mirarles aunque cuando el fuego impacto el suelo se detuvieron nanosegundos antes de entrar en contacto

– vengan! – grito el rival ante tal desventaja

– tienes …dos opciones decirme dónde están esos jefes o mi emboar te sacara la verdad – dije

– ciertamente me ganas pero soy más rápido así que creo que no te diré nada , cuchillada! – Contesto

– empujón e infierno! –

Me era admirable su intento de lucha pero la batalla estaba determinada

– ataque ala! –

Desaparecieron de mi vista

– esperen pacientes! – dije

Había perdido sangre por lo cual apenas podía mantenerme centrado

– Si no fuera por esa pistola ya hubieras muerto – comento

El aire se volvía cada vez más frio y si no cerraba la herida tendría más problemas

– termínenlos! – grite retrocediendo

Los pokemon salieron desde los alrededores directo pero Dante se adelantó con scyther arrojándolo a un árbol que fue derribado y Gatory confundido por el ninjask dejo salir todo el fuego en varias dirección ,sin embargo ,fue herido levemente en una pata

– mordisco! –

La velocidad del insecto aumentaba cada segundo

– Regresa Gatory –

Libere a Hell quien miro los alrededores muy alerta

– no hay mucho que puedas hacer con un siniestro – dijo

– Hell ,cuando lo tengas usa ayuda – dije con dolor

Dante que me cubría

– Si caigo quiero que lo captures y no dejes que se mueva – dije sonriendo

Hell dio unos pasos preparando sus patas para el ataque moviéndose de lado a lado y sus orejas le seguían , las cosas iniciaban a vibrar, no obstante, por un segundo mire al ninjask dirigirse a Hell que salto levemente atrapándolo con sus garras , ella abrió su hocico congelando al rival con rayo hielo

– vallan por el! – Dije sentándome en tanto libere a Gatory

– Quema está herida pero asegúrate que continúe vivo –

Me retire el pedazo de tela llena de sangre señalando a Gatory quien asintió dejándome ver su fauces brillar, respire hondo y apreté mis dientes

El pokemon en segundos se acercó a mi dejándome gritar fuerte y antes de poder terminar me vi perdiendo el conocimiento

Desperté más tarde dentro de una habitación ,mi cuello estaba vendado aunque no sabía muy bien donde

– Dante! – dije saliendo de aquel catre dando unos pasos hacia la puerta

El cuarto no era el más lujoso pero se podía decir que quien me haya otorgado un descanso protegido tendría mi gratitud ,los pasillos eran sucios y a los costados había más cuartos vacíos dándome a especular que estaba en alguna ruina y al andar llegue a unas escaleras

Baje y camine hacia lo que había sido un vestíbulo donde encontré a Hell dormir encima de un sillón polvoso

– hola Hell y quien nos trajo hasta aquí? – pregunte

Hell se levantó adormilada arrastrándose y dio un salto dirigiéndose a una cocina bastante vieja

Sorpresivamente encontré a Bianca que preparaba un jugo

– eh…gracias por salvarme – dije

Bianca giro sorprendida

– ya has despertado! Me alegro – dijo

– y como me encontraste? – pregunte

– bueno realmente fue Hell quien me encontró ,pasaba por ciudad negra y ella apareció delante de mi llevándome a ti … no se en que te has metido pero te encontré en el suelo totalmente inconsciente y además a tu amigo – respondió

– eh , bueno estoy trabajando en un caso de la policía y me sorprendieron – comente

– y cómo has encontrado este lugar en ciudad negra? – Pregunte

– ciudad negra? ..Estas en villa horroris, te traje hasta aquí porque si te llevaba al centro pokemon solo preocuparías a la profesora, el viaje no fue fácil pero gracias a tus pokemon te pude traer a mi base o mi zona de descanso – contesto terminando su preparación

– y que es este lugar? – pregunte

– Era algo como una mansión pero no estoy segura – replico

– y mis cosas? – dije

Vacío el jugo de aquella hoya en un termo y lo guardo en su bolsa

– las tienen tus pokemon , las quería guardar pero ninguno me dejo ..Sígueme –

Salió de la cocina y fue a otra habitación

– Ellos se quedaron aquí y lo están cuidando –

Flegias ,Caronte, Virgilio ,Dante y Gatory me miraron muy entusiasmados

– También me alegro de verlos – dije caminando y abrazándolos

El tipo estaba atado con unos cables y tirado en el suelo

– y que paso con los pokemon? – pregunte

– bueno , los atrape – respondió Bianca

– Ya veo , te lo agradezco – replique

– y que harás? Lo entregaras? – pregunto

– No ,él sabe algo así que voy a intentar sacarle todo – respondí

– y para eso me lo llevare a otro lugar – añadí

– no harás algo malo verdad? –

No voltee ni conteste

– Te veré en otro momento – agregue

– Dante tráelo –

Deje mis cosas a excepción de mi mapa y caminamos por esas calles olvidadas donde solo había arena , delante de donde estábamos encontramos otra casa que aún se mantenía en pie pero por los daños no duraría mucho tiempo antes de caer y ya que era el único lugar cercano entramos escuchando el piso de madera crujir fuerte

– déjalo ahí y regresa con Bianca y los demás –

Arrastre el cuerpo hasta la mitad de la casa dándole un par de bofetadas esperando a que despertara , no tenía nada para usar porque mi arma se había hecho pedazos . Paso el tiempo muy aprisa y con ello los golpes que le di hasta que abrió sus ojos

– que …dónde estoy? – dijo

– Lamento los golpes demás pero me podrías decir dónde están esas personas – repuse

– No te creo capaz de hacerme daño – dijo sonriendo

– Bueno , todavía no me ves bien –

Removí los vendajes de mi cuello donde la cicatriz estaba

– creo que no viste cuando mi pokemon cerro mi herida y soporte solo la mitad del proceso a decir verdad en otra vida habría aguantado tal curación ,ahora vez que soy capaz de muchas cosas y no me tentaría el corazón en interrogarte de manera dolorosa …bueno ahora responde –

El ladrón me observo muy serio

– creo que no tengo nada que perder así que te diré que trabajo para 8 personas aunque ahora están peleando mucho , me importa un bledo sus ideales … eh y bueno ahora no sé muy bien sus ubicaciones pero sé que tienen un plan bastante grande – dijo

– y me podrías decir que cosas has robado? – pregunte

– No recuerdo mucho pero de vez en cuando me han dicho por teléfono que están creando unos artefactos majestuosos pero todavía no encuentro alguna conexión entre computadoras y cosas de metal – contesto

– y no sabes nada de ellos , dame una pista de donde estarán supongo que se veían no? – repuse

– En realidad dejaba lo robado en una zona asignada y solo me iba ,ellos me enviaban el dinero con pokemon volador pero me hablaban desde algún pueblo –

Pensativo mire el mapa

– alguna seña o algo que lo diferencie? –

Cerró sus ojos frunciendo el ceño unos minutos murmurando algo que apenas entendí

– escuche muchos autos una vez cuando hubo una pelea y también algo de música callejera – dijo

Marque algunas ciudades que tenían mayor probabilidad

– gracias por tu ayuda ,bien me iré – repuse

– No me puedes dejar así , hay muchos peligros –

De mi bolsillo saque sus pokeball dejándolas en la entrada

– es cierto pero yo no te liberare –


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo quince

Regrese a esa mansión que se encontraba muy lejos y debía apresurarme a llegar antes de que perdiera rumbo, tenía muchas pistas pero solo una me llevaría al contacto del ladrón

Cuando llegue al refugio cerré la puerta y fui recibido por mis pokemon

– Ya es hora de que descansen – comente

Todos asintieron y se fueron a los sillones viejos, fui a la cocina donde tome una de las sartenes viejas que limpie un poco antes de agregar la comida, entre mi concentración fui asustado por Bianca

– lo siento no quería sorprenderte – dijo con una sonrisa

– No te preocupes – replique

– no tuve tiempo de preguntarte pero porque tienes siete pokemon? – Pregunto

– siete? Son seis ya sabes Dante ,Hell, Flegias ,Caronte, Virgilio y Gatory – conteste

– y como se llama el zorua que vino con nosotros? – pregunto

Anonadado la seguí

– un zorua? El único que conozco se quedó con una amiga – respondí

Bianca parecía muy confundida

– entonces quien es el zorua que me ayudo a salir de la ciudad? –

No entendía nada pero me apresure a terminar de preparar la comida y fui con mis pokemon

– Oigan ,zorua vino con nosotros? –

Mis seis pokemon se miraron

– Está bien ,pueden decírmelo – agregue

En ese instante el pequeño zorro salió debajo de una mesa cubierta con una manta blanca

–sabes que al estar conmigo los problemas no se detendrán pero si quieres estar con nosotros te respetaremos y eh….vamos a comer – dije levantándome y volviendo a la cocina

– Si quieres unirte lo puedes hacer – sonreí a Bianca

– Si – dijo

Les serví a todos en esos trastos algo viejos que igual limpie y después solo me senté a comer

– y que te trae por estos lugares? – pregunte

– Bueno ,estoy tras la pista de heatran un pokemon legendario – contesto

– Ya veo ,creo que tenemos el mismo trabajo – comente

– y tienes algún progreso? – pregunte

Ella asintió

– sí ,hay una montaña muy cerca de aquí ,algunos lugareños me relataron sobre cosas extrañas en una cueva y más cosas…He estado en el interior pero todavía no he visto al legendario – dijo

Aun cuando parecía muy torpe era muy buena en su trabajo

– y tú a quien buscas? –

Saque la pokedex y le enseñe a los dos legendarios

– me falta el líder de estos dos – dije

– Vaya sí que has progresado muy rápido – replico

– porque lo dices? –

Con su vista puesta en la pantalla contesto

– a muchos les cuesta meses o años poder estar enfrente de uno y sobrevivir si es que es muy hostil con las personas –

Me sorprendió saber que había más de esos seres

– y todos odian a los humanos? – pregunte

Me regreso la pokedex

– son pocos los que son hostiles la mayoría se dejan ver sin hacer daño – respondió

– Interesante –

Continúe comiendo

– y que paso con el hombre que traías? –

– lo deje en una casa ,ya no es mi problema – dije

Un silencio profundo cayó entre los dos

Cuando termine solo me retire a dormir

Al día siguiente desperté gracias a zorua ,me levante y tome mi playera dirigiéndome hacia la planta baja donde encontré a Bianca preparada para irse

– Buenos días – dijo

– buenas! –

Dante y los otros seguían durmiendo en los sillones

– y vas de regreso a la montaña? – Pregunte

– Sí , ayer me di tiempo para descansar y como debo continuar creo que regresare hasta la noche – capture a mis pokemon y tome mi mochila del sillón

– No tengo mucho que hacer pero me interesa ver a ese pokemon así que te acompañare –dije

Bianca asintió muy alegre

La acompañe por dos horas entre atajos y caminos casi inexistentes hasta aquella entrada , sin descansar continuamos a la penumbra que fue iluminada por una linterna

– sígueme y no te separes…es muy fácil perderse entre tantos pasillos – dijo

– bien –

Entre tantos túneles llegamos hasta una elevación que escalamos solo para andar más pero nos detuvimos en una señal blanca pintada

– aquí es el punto a regresar , hay más marcas adelante que nos ayudaran si nos perdemos – dijo

– Estaré contigo – replico

– Bien ….tenemos más camino por recorrer y escalar – añadió

Suspire y lleve mis manos a mis ojos que dolían por la oscuridad

– Te acostumbraras en unas horas –

Sonreí y minutos después proseguimos

El proceso fue muy cambiante ,uno de los tantos problemas fue el aire y otra la desorientación pero lo que más me hizo sorprenderme fue un rio de lava que salía desde una roca para dirigirse hasta un risco

– A partir de aquí necesitas agua , toma una de mis botellas – dijo apagando su linterna

– y llegaste aquí sola? – Pregunte

– sí , me tomo mucho tiempo al principio incluso me perdí un poco – respondió

– Ya veo –

Observo un poco la estructura levantando su vista

– Creo que debo ir mas adentro – dijo

– Si bajamos más tendremos problemas – comente

– puede que sí pero necesito encontrarlo y registrarlo –

Mis palabras no ayudaron y Bianca continuo adelante

– cuando te desmayes te sacare – comente siguiéndola

Con cuidado nos deslizamos por una inclinación hasta lo que parecía ser el fondo de aquella red de túneles , todo iba bien pero escuche el sonido raro

– has dejado algún aparato en este lugar? – pregunte

– No , cuando vengo no dejo nada atrás –

Con pokeball en mano libere a Dante y Flegias

– que sucede? – pregunto

– tenemos a alguien más – respondí

Pase minutos observando sin dar con algo fuera de lo común hasta que un susurro se escuchó desde un muro

– salgan de ahí! – dije

– lo perderemos – dijo esa voz

– Actívalo y deja que se mueva –

Me aproxime lento y en poco se escuchó un agudo sonido que hizo eco en todo el lugar , un dolor llego a mis oídos que me hizo inclinarme

– Dante usa lanzallamas! – grite

– Bianca cúbrete –

Mi pokemon sin tardar dio con los aparatos eléctricos y los derritió , todo parecía calmado hasta que un estruendo seguido de un rugir me hicieron mirar hacia arriba

– ve a la salida! – exclame al ver rocas desprenderse

– activa la trampa! – grito alguien desde los muros

Destellos múltiples aparecieron iluminando entre segundos , arriba se podían apreciar dos puntos rojos que incrementaron de tamaño

Retrocedí entre escombros llamando a mis pokemon ,Bianca permanecía en la inclinación con la linterna en mano , los continuos golpes resonaban por todas partes

– No se separen – dije en voz baja

Entre destellos pude encontrar a integrantes del equipo plasma que se distribuían

– Cuando este en el centro no dejen de atacar ,cuando diga la señal se activara la siguiente arma – dijo quién era el capitán

Todos liberaron a sus pokemon mirando hacia el hoyo encima de nosotros

Las vibraciones se volvían fuertes cada vez y el equipo plasma observaba fijamente hacia arriba , tenía miedo de lo que saliera que por la preparación sería algo grande , en poco tiempo todo se calmó y una figura espectral se mostró

– sean pacientes! – dijo

– y que haremos con ellos? – pregunto

– Nada , no tenemos tiempo de ver a perdedores – contesto el capitán

Ya que no tendría una oportunidad como esa registre a cada uno de los pokemon enemigos , el líder tenía un blastoise

– Bianca prepárate – brame al ver que el pokemon legendario se dejó caer dando una gran onda de choque

– ahora! – los pokemon sin detenerse atacaron y causándole un gran daño pero no tardo en contra atacar

– captúrenlo! – los soldados plantaron barras oscuras en el terreno liberando una gran red de energía

– Suban la potencia! – la energía rasgo el aire y el rugido surgió de nuevo

– Está liberándose! – grito uno que forzaba sus brazos en sostener esa barra de energía

– Continúen atacando! – replico

Todo el plan iba bien ,sin embargo ,en un simple instante se liberó

– Lo intentaremos nuevamente! –

En medio de un caos completo mire a Dante y a Flegias

– No atacaremos si no es una amenaza para nosotros – ambos asintieron serios

– Heatran debe estar de nuestro lado así que no flaqueen! –

La bestia exhalo fuego hacia ambas partes por suerte Dante nos cubrió soportando firmemente cosa que el enemigo no soporto

– Flegias ventisca! – con una furia ataco cubriendo levemente a heatran

– Ahora la batalla es nuestra – dije

– viento polar! –

Flegias y Dante fueron a su costado congelándole , heatran pareció inmóvil unos segundos pero el hielo se rompió

– Dante cúbrelo! – el legendario expulso fuego de manera directa

– ahora golpe! – Dije

– hidrocañon! – Ordeno el capitán que cubría a su equipo que se recuperaba de un ataque mortal

– llévense a los heridos – agrego

El agua afecto a heatran que permanecía en el mismo lugar sin emitir sonido alguno

Sentía alegría de presenciar tal suceso pero el miedo me mantenía a una distancia pensando en irme , el suelo vibro y de él salieron rocas en toda dirección que se dirigieron a nosotros resquebrajando todo , el terreno se volvió inestable

Heatran en un simple segundos desapareció para ir contra blastoise que salió disparado a un muro ,lo siguiente fue Dante y Flegias que detuvieron el golpe juntos pero estaban en muy mal estado así que los capture nuevamente

– Bianca tenemos que salir de aquí! – dije

– Espera todavía no término el registro – replico

La bestia cuando regreso a su punto de salida me observo fijamente como lo había hecho terrakion

– Caronte! Gatory! –

Mi fuerza apenas serviría para detenerlo

– tyranitar puño dinámico! –

De aquel hoyo encontré nuevamente al asesino que descendía con una cuerda , aquel dinosaurio cayó encima causando más daño en la estructura que comenzó a derrumbarse

– hola mi amigo – dijo

– que haces aquí? – Pregunte

– bueno .. Un conocido me hablo sobre esta operación y quería venir a eliminarlos – respondió deslizándose por una cuerda y disparando

Las balas no dieron en los blancos por las rocas que protegieron al capitán que huía

– listo! – Dijo Bianca

– vámonos! – los devolví a sus pokeball regresando

El derrumbe fue inminente pero afortunadamente subimos sin tener contratiempos , y no todo fue tan mal ya que Bianca completo su trabajo además de que fue una experiencia más en mi viaje . Regresamos a casa después de haber salido de esa montaña y nos mantuvimos festejando mientras tanto cure a Dante y a Flegias

– y que harás? – pregunte

– regresare al laboratorio – respondió

– Me alegro ,ya podrás estar con tu familia – repuse mirando a Dante dormir

– si aunque me gusta viajar – dijo

Me senté en el polvoso sillón

– eso me recuerda no eras la guarda espaldas de mi madre? –

Sonrió nerviosamente unos minutos

– bueno .. Ya que te enteraras no tengo otra opción .. La acompañe por muchas conferencia pero cuando termino regresamos a casa aunque pensábamos en descansar llegaron nuevos datos a investigar , y como no había suficiente personal me uní a los viajes – respondió

Comprendí y me relaje respirando hondo , cerré mis ojos recordando a Iris que estaría en alguna parte de la región

Las horas pasaron y estaba por irme a dormir cuando escuche pasos acercarse a la puerta

– has avisado a alguien que estas aquí? – Pregunte

– no , solo tú y yo sabemos de este lugar – respondió

– Cuida a zorua y cúbrete detrás de los sillones – dije caminando a la puerta

– Si –

Ambos se protegieron , sigilosamente camine a la puerta esperando al intruso , cuando se detuvieron los pasos en la entrada quedo inmóvil . El suelo rechinaba contantemente , me coloque en posición de ataque

– ya llegue! – exclamo pateando la puerta

Sin esperar salte sobre él y en poco lo sometí

– Espera , no soy un enemigo – dijo

– es más conozco a Bianca – añadió

El asesino sonreía y su arma estaba guardada

– es cierto? – Pregunte

– ah … si – contesto muy desairada

– como nos encontraste? – pregunte

Sin forzarse respondió

– iba por el equipo plasma pero escaparon así que con media montaña cayendo tome su ruta para escapar , seguí su rastro y heme aquí – parecía muy despreocupado y si podía decirlo más humano a comparación a cuando asesinaba

– Bianca asegúrame que lo conoces! – salió detrás del sillón

– era un amigo en el pasado – contesto

– vez yo no mentía – bramo

Indeciso lo solté y camine hacia Bianca

– como que es un amigo? –

Retrocedió bajando su vista al suelo

– En el pasado iniciamos el viaje juntos pero cuando hubo problemas él se volvió un criminal – el tipo observo los alrededores

– no me diría criminal si castigo a la escoria de esta región , creo que vengador sería un buen término – dijo

– la policía te está persiguiendo! – exclamo Bianca

– Lo hacen porque detengo a los malos antes de que causen más daño – contesto

– Hay muchas formas de detenerlos – dijo Bianca

Él se acomodó en un sillón

– sabes que en ese día no hicieron nada para ayudarla , ella era muy buena y nadie se preocupó –

– Fue su decisión y nadie tenía la fuerza suficiente – dijo Bianca que entristeció

– como lo sabían? Suplique para que me dejasen ayudarla , los policías me paralizaron y la vi morir –

El tipo miraba al infinito con su mirada apagada

– Ella nos lo pidió ,sabía que serias terco y buscarías la manera de salir – repuso

Soltó sus cosas

– basura! – bramo

– todos lamentamos ese día y todos se hacen fuertes para evitar que una cosa parecida suceda , sé que tengo poca fuerza pero continuo esforzándome – dijo ,suspiro

– por favor recapacita dant! Ella no hubiera querido verte así – comento

Enojado se levantó

– White estaría aquí si lo hubieran detenido en vez de dejarlo libre hablando de un nuevo mundo – retrocedió y se retiró llorando

– ha! No soporta la verdad – dijo volviendo al sillón

– y de que escuadrón vienes? – Pregunto

– de qué hablas? – me observo

– llegue a este mundo una mañana , lo único que recuerdo fue una gran explosión en un laboratorio la verdad fue extraño – comento

– cuando estaba en mi mundo era un estudiante que visitaba un laboratorio , aquel día fue muy bueno y aprendía mucho pero sonó la alarma dentro del laboratorio , personas corrían en vez de evitar que esa máquina explotara .. Ah yo me quede y contuve todo dentro de la habitación hasta que simplemente estallo pero salve a muchos.. Cuando entre a este mundo traía conmigo esta pistola y cartuchos dentro de un cinturón , yo guarde el arma – agrego

– Ya veo – dije

– Bueno , podríamos ir a otro lado – sonrió y asintió

– dejare mi arma para que no me ataques –

Ambos salimos de esa casa caminando sin una dirección clara

– y cuál es tu historia? – pregunto

Ya que él podía ser alguien con el mismo problema le conté sobre aquel suceso quedando algo sorprendido por mi vida anterior

– me alegro de haberte encontrado , juntos podríamos acabar con ellos – dijo sonriendo y carcajeándose

– No ya deje eso atrás y no pienso volver – conteste

– por qué? También tienes a quien proteger – repuso

– Por eso mismo no quiero que vea de que soy capaz – dant se detuvo y me tomo por el hombro

– Sé que tu detuviste a Ghechis en aquel día pero ahora sabes que él tiene otros planes , tu fuerza es más que suficiente – respiraba agitado

– te, tengo una tarea por cumplir y si puedo capturarlo solo será como un pasatiempo –


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo dieciséis

Regresamos a esa vieja casa y deje a Dant hacer lo que quisiera, en tanto solo fui a dormir

La mañana siguiente fue muy calmada y Dant continuaba con nosotros, era temprano y entrenaba afuera con sus pokemon, Dante y Flegias recuperaron su fuerza aunque les faltaba mucho para estar en su mejor estado

Bianca ya se encontraba lista para partir y con un camino por recorrer igual tome mis cosas

Antes de que dieran las ocho salimos de esa casa, zorua iba en mi hombro con el mismo ánimo de siempre

– van en mi dirección así que los acompañare – dijo Dant

Bianca no hablo durante el transcurso hacia pueblo chamota

– y dime como han estado todos? – pregunto intentando comunicarse

– Recuerdo que te gustaba mucho el helado de ciudad porcelana – añadió

Ella reacciono pero continúo en silencio

– Esos días eran buenos, viajábamos juntos y disfrutábamos de muchas cosas – dijo

Por como sonaba su vida era abismalmente diferente

– Incluso traigo el serperior de White – agrego

Dant siguió hablando mucho sobre el pasado algo que me hizo suspirar por lo fastidioso que era. Al paso del tiempo nos detuvimos a descansar, todos nos sentamos en la protección de una roca ya que se levantó una tormenta de arena pequeña, me sentía mal por Homika a quien abandone pero sabía que era lo correcto

– y que haces por estos lugares? – pregunte

– una información muy buena me hizo seguir a ese escuadrón del equipo plasma hasta la montaña, y antes de eso me encontré a un policía en problemas, la verdad nunca me uno a ellos pero tenía mucha desventaja contra esos ladrones – respondió

Bebió agua de su cantimplora y prosiguió

– iba de paso cuando escuche algunas explosiones, me acerque con mucha calma y los encontré peleando , no sé qué hacía en un terreno tan peligroso así que me iba a ir, pero note a otra persona ayudándole de cerca y era una chica pero sabía pelear bien con sus pokemon, la observe unos minutos y me anime a ayudarles –

Sonreía al relatarlo

– dispare y elimine a los ladrones que se dispersaron y como esos dos me habían visto fui con ellos para hablar, parecían estar sanos así que solo me fui de ahí pero antes les quite algunas cosas a esos ladrones – agrego enseñando la pequeña maleta que cargaba

Una ansiedad entro en mí

– y como era la chica? – pregunte

– Tenia pelo blanco, ojos azules y cargaba un estuche de guitarra – contesto

Me levante agitado

– como esta ella? Estaba bien cuando termino la batalla? – pregunte

Dant sorprendido contesto

– Si ambos salieron ilesos – replico

Suspire de alivio

– la conoces? – Pregunto

– Si…algo así – respondí

Movió repetidamente su cabeza

Más tarde cuando se calmaron los vientos continuamos adelante

– y en donde los encontraste? – Pregunte

– bueno, fue cerca de puente villa – contesto

Pensaría que Homika escaparía del policía pero deduje que comprendió la situación en la que estaba comprometido

– No sé muy bien que le hiciste pero tenía una mirada muy pasada – comento

Sonreí un poco

Llegamos a pueblo chamota ,un lugar muy pintoresco con un clima caluroso

– Tomare un vuelo a ciudad teja – dijo Bianca

– Creo que iré contigo ,tengo un asunto en esas ciudades – comente siguiéndola

– Será muy bueno tener compañía – repuso

– yo iré con ustedes – dijo Dant

– Pero tienes un arma , no creo que te dejen pasar –dije

Dant empezó a reír

– Todavía no conoces muy bien este mundo – repuso

De su cintura saco una pokeball y dejo salir un Froslass

– Toma y espera a mi llamado – ordeno

Le entrego la funda de su cintura y la pequeña maleta que se llevó volando

– no eres el único que les ha enseñado a vivir – dijo

Llegamos al aeropuerto pagando todo y en pocas horas ya iniciábamos a abordar el avión comercial , Dant silbo y Froslass apareció entregándole sus cosas que escondió rápido

Después de sobrevolar por casi toda la región llegamos a ciudad teja , al mismo lugar donde anteriormente había robado el avión de Skyla ,zorua durmió mucho en todo el camino así que no hizo la gran cosa dentro de la nave a diferencia de mí que vigilaba a Dant que continuaba siendo muy peligroso a mi parecer, sumado cargaba un arma lo que lo volvía una amenaza

De vuelta a la tierra recogimos nuestras maletas y salimos del aeropuerto, al andar Bianca se detuvo muy seria

– te veré después, me gusto encontrarte de nuevo … ahora nada me fue robado – dijo riendo

– eh .. Sí , me ayudaste a comprender esto de investigar – dije

Estire mi mano sonriendo, estrechamos manos después abrazo a zorua y se alejó rápido para tropezarse levantándose como si nada hubiera pasado

Como tenía que abastecerme me dirigí al centro pokemon donde deje a todos incluido a zorua para que descansaran , Dant entro muy serio sin hablar más que saludar

Compre muchas cosas quitando otras que olían raro, sin embargo ,también medicinas junto a vendajes

La enfermera joy me llamo y me entrego a todos con sus estatus altos cosa que me agrado mucho así que los libere felicitándolos

– qué bien! Han trabajado mucho – dije abrazándolos y acariciándolos

– Saldremos mañana así que tienen mi permiso de jugar – agregue dándoles unos dulces

Todos se alegraron

– oye , podrías ir con la masajista ella los relajara mucho –dijo una niña muy animada

– eso les gustaría? – pregunte

Dante asintió y los demás le siguieron

– Llévanos –

La niña nos guio a unas cuadras hasta una casa común

– Ahora la llamare – dijo

El interior solo era una sala común y corriente

– Me podrían seguir –

Fuimos a la parte trasera donde estaba una mujer quien nos saludó

– por cual pokemon empiezo? – Pregunto

– eh .. Lo haremos según como los conocí – respondí señalando

Todos recibieron el majase y terminaron muy relajados ,pague por el servicio y salimos de la casa observando el ambiente movido de la noche .Regresamos al centro pokemon y dormí en una solitaria habitación ,mi única compañía eran mis pokemon , Dant había desaparecido cuando volví lo cual me no me importo ,ya que solo había silencio me sentí un poco extraño y sin darme cuenta caí dormido

Durante la primera hora partimos hacia la cima de aquel monte que conectaba a ciudad fayenza un lugar con muchos recuerdos pasados, al pie de la montaña libere a Virgilio

– Vamos – dije

Subí a su lomo y ascendimos hasta la cima ,cuando llegamos encontré a Dant mirando aquel aparato ,sin prestarle mire el paisaje y libere a todos

– Estuve buscando información sobre ti pero solo halle un gran hueco de tiempo , yo todavía hice mucho para ser notado aunque me gustaba más mi vida anterior – dijo

– Tenía todo y era feliz que más podía pedir – añadió suspirando

– ya veo , bueno mi vida es muy paralela a ti así que no sé muy bien de que hablas – respondí

– esa ciudad era tranquila cuando llegue la primera vez , en esa ocasión me era raro escuchar sobre un robo y ahora que apenas mire los registros encontré que hubo un incendio en los almacenes y que detuvieron a un grupo del equipo plasma que al paso de una semana fue liberado – solo asentí sin preocupación alguna

– Virgilio es tiempo de bajar – dije

– pero quiero que me atrapes ..Está bien? – confundido asintió

– Todos entren – les capture y salte hacia el vacío

El extenso paisaje disminuía y el aire levantaba mi ropa , zorua se mantenía oculto temblando mucho y el suelo no estaba muy lejos hasta que mire la sombra de Virgilio pasar por un costado, segundos después me tomo por los hombros

– Bien hecho – dije

Cuando llegamos al suelo lo observe muy feliz

– Sí que has crecido, espero contar con tu fuerza –

Virgilio levanto las alas emitiendo su singular canto

– Ya es hora de ir a la ciudad y ver qué hay de interesante – dije

Zorua camino a mi lado tambaleándose por haber sentido la caída a diferencia de mí que apenas me adaptaba al ambiente

– lo que has hecho me tomo meses! Enserio tu fuerza me sería útil – exclamo Dant detrás de mí

– Ya te dije que tus problemas no me interesan en nada – conteste

– dime que pasaría si a quien amas fuera capturada por ellos? – pregunto

– ella es fuerte así que se liberaría y si no la buscaría por todas partes sin importar que pero no mataría a diestra y siniestra – con eso dicho continúe


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo diecisiete

Durante la tarde me encontraba en el mismo lugar con vista a los faros, todos jugaban y disfrutaban de la fresca agua del mar. Permanecí recostado observando el cielo tomando un descanso después de un arduo transcurso en el cual batalle con entrenadores experimentados, sin embargo, Dant continuo tratando de persuadirme a su lucha. Mientras permanecía ahí pensé en ir con mis viejos conocidos para preguntar por una pista sobre el arma que estaban creando pero con la poca información no actualizada sería difícil saber si continuaban en la cárcel. Con poco ánimo me levante del suelo

– Ya es hora de irnos – dije, todos se acercaron con sus miradas de cachorro

– Jugaremos después así que no se preocupen – añadí

Los capture y camine en dirección a la comisaria sin Dant detrás por que como era de esperar al ser un asesino se limitaba a aparecer ante un agente

La ciudad continuaba siendo pacifica o eso aparentaba, en mi hombro iba zorua que olfateaba el aire muy repetidamente incrustando sus garras levemente en mi piel

– que te sucede? – pregunte

Zorua con sus oreja oscilando dio un salto con su cola levantada. Con gran velocidad entro por las avenidas

– regresa! – grite

Lo perseguí hasta las afueras donde había decenas de casas de aspecto hogareño como cabañas viejas y un jardín rodeándoles. Con el olfato pegado al suelo me condujo a un jardín de niños al cual con un salto atravesó la reja, con la posibilidad de ser detenido por ser un pervertido o un ladrón cualquiera me detuve solo para suspirar y también cruzar la reja

Por un patio de juegos lleno de pelotas y muñecos camine en silencio revisando los alrededores con cabeza baja, lo poco que recordaba a era a zorua dirigirse a una casa más allá de los salones, como cualquier escuela habían ventana grandes y un muro debajo de no más de un metro de altura ,me detuve en una esquina inclinándome y caminando en cuclillas lo más bajo que podía, los únicos retos eran las puertas abiertas que por un pelo fueron lo único que hizo mi adrenalina fuera un estorbo al no dejarme ser paciente. Instantes cuando logre pasar fui detenido por una mujer con un delantal

– quién eres?! – Pregunto gritando

– Tranquila solo soy un entrenador – conteste con miedo

– que…Que haces aquí? – Pregunto

Parecía que lloraría en cualquier segundo

– Mi pokemon entro y quería encontrarlo – respondí con una voz suave

– eh…Te puedo ayudar? – agrego

Como había sido detectado no quedo otra opción que seguirla en busca de zorua

Mi plan instantáneo de segundos se volvió minutos lentos

– creo que fue a ese lugar – dije

– Pero ahí es donde está el director – dijo tomando mi mano

– Solo será una revisada – comente continuando pero me sorprendió la fuerza de esa chica al apretar

– Mejor busquemos en otra parte – añadió con una sonrisa ,con un giro de muñeca me libere

La chica se quedó atrás , los pelos de mi nuca se izaron y con la extrañeza di media vuelta hacia la chica ,sus ojos brillantes y tímidos cambiaron a unos muertos y oscuros como un abismo. Esa misma mirada era la de un soldado listo para matar ,lleve mi mano al mango del cuchillo roto esperando a que atacara

– que bien que has regresado –

El ambiente hostil se disipo con la voz de un anciano que se colocó en medio con zorua en brazos

– me podrías traer algo de té y comida para zorua? – dijo a la chica que cambio de humor

– Enseguida – dijo

– y tú quién eres? – Pregunto

– El amigo de zorua – conteste

– bueno , gracias por traerlo – repuso sonriendo

El anciano tenía algo familiar pero no sabía muy bien de que se trataba

– porque no descansas y te quedas a tomar algo de té? – Zorua parecía muy feliz y como tenía trabajo iba a responder negándome

– Eh … creo – dije

– Vamos que el día aún no termina – me empujo dentro de su oficina

Lo observaba mientras jugaba con zorua que brincaba

– y donde lo encontraste? – pregunto

– Fue en una cueva mientras entrenaba – respondí recordando al viejo de otra parte pero era muy difusa la imagen

– gracias por cuidarlo, hace tiempo que lo encargue con alguien más – dijo

No podía ubicarlo bien en el tiempo de viaje pero sabía que él estuvo en la liga

– y que hacia el entrenador en esa cueva? – Pregunte

– un asunto normal, un amigo mío iría a entrenar así que le pedí hacerlo con zorua – respondió

Esa mujer o maestra entro con una bandeja

– quiere su te como siempre? – Pregunto al anciano

– Si por favor – con una sonrisa acomodo la taza de manera delicada sirviendo él te

– Gracias –

Con fuerza me levante de mi silla siendo impulsado por la ira, entre las tazas tome un cuchillo de sierra que tenía destinado cortar un panque. Tome al viejo por el cuello apretando levemente los dientes

– donde esta Ghechis?! – pregunte

Zorua me observo muy asustado y la maestra tenía la misma mirada junto a un aura asesina

– No sé de qué me hablas – respondió

– te recuerdo tu eres de sus compañeros ,tu junto a otros estaban en la liga realizando alguna cosa con la esfera oscura – mantenía la vista en ella

– vamos no tengo todo el día, tengo mucho que hacer – respiro hondo

– Si … yo era uno de los sabios – respondió

Apreté el mango con ganas de halarlo

– Sí que ha pasado poco desde esos días – añadió dejando salir una risa

– y donde está tu jefe? – mi pulso se elevaba y mis pensamientos se alborotaban

– no lo sé ,la verdad siempre me pareció mala idea desde el principio y más cuando la maquina tuvo fallos muy grandes aunque lo que me hizo ver la falta más grande fue cuando Ghechis hablo sobre dominación mundial si el controlaba a un numero de pokemon en un mundo sin entrenadores o pokeball más que las de él no tardaría mucho ,su consejo de libertad se fue el carajo queriéndose convertirse en el emperador del mundo pero no lo juzgo ya que contaba con Sekrom , cuando nos vimos los sabios acordamos abandonar la causa por que ya no existía alguna sumado mis compañeros tenían sus puntos de vista muy separadas y en ese día junto a mi cuadrilla abandonamos el deseo de dominar , como ahora vez intentamos reparar el daño enseñando a los niños a cuidar a los pokemon – la maestra se llenaba de ira

– debes saber al menos que están planeando ahora , no? – el anciano parecía no tener miedo

– algunos de los míos me han hablado sobre otro plan más pero Ghechis está algo lejos planeando algo más si pudiera decirlo esto es más un pasatiempo , sin embargo, te advierto que si quiere evitar una crisis deberás ser más rápido y destruir el plan – dijo

Baje el cuchillo de su cuello

– Si puedes ayudar te daré la información – comento

La maestra dio un salto por la mesa derribándome pero no fui tan ingenuo como para no colocar el cuchillo en su pecho

– déjalo! – Grito el anciano de sonrisa placida

– pero …Lo ataco sin un motivo – respondió con sus manos en mi cuello

– no lo culpo, si estuviera en su lugar y me encontrara con alguien que casi destruye la región sin pensar haría lo mismo … ahora ve por la información – esa mujer no aparto su mirada muerta de mi

– si señor – con suma lentitud se retiró

– perdona a mi caballero ha sufrido mucho y quiero que se una a la sociedad – dijo

Me volví a sentar cuando la maestra me dio un par de folders y discos que guarde con el pensamiento de verlos más tarde ,me despedí del anciano y zorua que había llegado a su dueño

– ya nos veremos – dije y en poco me encontré del otro lado de la reja con dirección a la comisaria.

Me aleje lo suficiente e instantáneamente comenzaron a sonar sirenas de policía por instinto me oculte y observe los vehículos pasar

– que habrá pasado? – se preguntaban algunas personas muy curiosas

Continúe adelante admirando a varios policías comunicarse y hablar sobre un blanco peligroso moviéndose por las calles, transite así escuchando el radio de patrullas

– se le ha perdido entre las avenidas patrat – dijo una agente

– se les pide informar de cualquier anomalía – añadió

Quien fuera el blanco se podía deducir que era un psicópata o un violador muy peligroso

Más tarde me halle revisando la información en una cafetería, a la encargada le pedí prestada una computadora para poder ver el contenido de los discos. Teclee mucho y bebí café analizando

– y como te ha ido en tu investigación? – pregunto Dant desde del otro cubículo

– bien pero todavía no voy a la comisaria – respondí

– y tú a dónde fuiste? –

Las fotos de aparatos eléctricos además de pequeños maletines eran muestra que llevaba una ventaja

– bueno visite a unos en mi lista y entre un combate con ellos los pude eliminar pero fui visto y me persiguieron por todas partes – respondió

– Eras tú el origen de todas las patrullas – comente sonriendo

– Ahora tengo que dejar la ciudad antes que anochezca sino pondrán mucha vigilancia en las salidas – dijo respirando hondo

– Yo seguiré en la ciudad un tiempo – pensé que con eso se iría

– no te preocupes te esperare en las afueras –

Cuando Dant concluyo su descanso salió de la cafetería mirando a todos lados y escondiendo parte de su rostro con una gorra. El resultado del análisis de la información fue que intentaban nuevamente llamar a pokemon legendarios ya que los archivos mostraban que hicieron otra investigación comandada por un científico que tenía mucho que ver con eventos parecidos además de tener pequeños negocios negros con grupos criminales de regiones cercanas y lejanas contando un poco con el equipo rocket que les entregaron aparatos especiales , el grupo en si debía estar extinto pero Giovanni seguía activo realizando todavía su función de jefe , también entre los nombres salió algo de sinnoh y un grupo llamado Galaxy que fueron los causantes de casi una extinción . Ellos en especial se han encargado de dar parte de reliquias muy peligrosas . Y cómo iba el plan junto a la compra ellos tenían dos planes en proceso siendo el más pequeño como lo había dicho el anciano más un pasatiempo para ganar lo que fuera ,con un día que no se detenía asistí a la comisaria sin usar trucos para hablar con los miembros del equipo plasma o ex caballeros

El número de ellos descendió por varias razones desde fianzas pagadas e inocencia dudosa , el detective a cargo cuando le mostré la placa me dio acceso sin problemas a las celdas y pidiendo un tiempo a solas interrogue a dos

El primero era un señor con bigote delgado y porte elegante muy bien cuidado aun con la higiene deplorable

– y bien , donde esta Ghechis? – pregunte , sentado en su catre me observo cruzando sus brazos

– no lo sé – respondió rápidamente

– vamos! No quiero entrar y obligarte – repuse

– es la verdad no lo sé , sigo aquí porque ya no soy necesario aun cuando fui su escolta en su peregrinaje – en ese punto tenía razón

– Y también sigo aquí por que debo expiar mis errores – con un caballero inútil camine hacia la siguiente celda

– oye niño cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunto el caballero

– para que lo quieras? – dije

Se acercó a los barrotes

– Solo por curiosidad – mire de reojo

– Fenr Encina –

Entre celdas vacías llegue al siguiente preso , sin nombre o identidad me observaba un adolecente

– donde esta Ghechis? – pregunte pero se limitó a verme

– yo no tienes por qué defenderlo además de que si no me dices podría darte más tiempo en esta celda o tal vez un trato mejor – se levantó y miro por la ventana

– busca al señor N – dijo con una voz muy robótica

– y donde está el? – Pregunte

– busca al señor N – repitió una y otra vez

– Pareces dañado – comente regresando con el jefe

Me senté en un sillón suspirando

– tus dos presos no fueron de ayuda – dije

– dos? Pero solo nos queda el anciano – replico

– Hay dos y ambos hablaron – el jefe levanto el teléfono

– Revisen las celdas –

Sali de su oficina y corriendo llegue a un cuarto vacío

– revisen los alrededores alguien se infiltro al edificio – aviso el jefe al guardia, con un grupo de policías recorriendo las afueras abandone la comisaria

De nuevo en soledad libere a Hell de su pokeball

– Bien compañera hay que ir a dormir a algún parque – dije acariciando su cabeza

– Ya casi es hora de la cena por que no compramos algo para todos – dije a ella que sonrió asintiendo


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo Dant

Era una mañana linda cuando desperté en medio un sendero repleto de flores, confundido me levante del suelo observando los alrededores y en ese instante encontré el arma de un policía dentro de su funda, mis manos temblaron al momento de tomarla

– Esto no debería ser usado – dije ocultándola con mi suéter

– que paso? – Pregunte recordando el momento de la explosión en aquella máquina

– como llegue aquí?...Es imposible una teletransportación – comente

– Tengo que encontrar ayuda y volver a casa – pensé caminando sin una dirección clara

Llegue a un pueblo hermoso con mucho viento sumado un olor agradable que me hizo relajarme

– Ahora tengo que pedir un teléfono – pensé

No sentía miedo y confiaba en la buena voluntad de las personas, me dirigí a una casa con un diseño muy clásico y a la vista se podría describir como cálida ,tenía un jardín con diversas flores que emitían una fragancia distinta y por pura curiosidad de ver tan exóticas especies me incline a tocarlas

– oye deja las flores de mama – dijo alguien , icé mi vista y encontré a una chica de pelo castaño estar en una ventana

– Disculpa no quería ser una molestia pero realmente me gustaron mucho – replique

– Las puedes ver desde lejos ,nos costó mucho tenerlas así – dijo

Sonreí al verla enojada

– lo siento…Si no fuera problema me podrías prestar un momento tu teléfono? – dije

Ella suspiro y cerro la ventana, al poco tiempo la puerta de la casa se abrió

– Pasa y sígueme – dijo

El teléfono era uno común, tome la bocina y marque el teléfono de casa repitiendo la misma acción al escuchar que era un número inexistente, cambie y llame a amigos, profesores sin dar con alguien que existiera. Desconcertado retrocedí y mi aliento era frio

– sucedió algo? – pregunto esa chica de cabello castaño

– Debe haber alguien con quien pueda comunicarme – murmure

– en qué lugar estoy? – pregunte

– En pueblo arcilla…región tesalia – respondió

– es una broma cierto? –

Caí al suelo pensando ,por mis tantas ideas pasaron que sobreviví y me encontraba en un coma alucinando aunque el hecho de sentir todo era muy extraño

– me darías un mapa de este país? – pregunte

La chica me observo

– Sí ,espera – contesto

Si era un coma habría alguna cosa que pudiera recordar

– aquí esta – agrego

Era un aparato electrónico

– esto…Todo, no es mi mundo – dije cayendo inconsciente

Desperté más tarde cubierto de una manta ,aturdido me levante y recordé lo sucedido

– debe haber alguna respuesta a esto – dije caminando hacia la puerta ,seguí hacia un pasillo y baje

– Has despertado – bramo la chica

– Sí ,gracias – replique

– te ha pasado algo? Parecías muy conmocionado – dijo

Me senté en los escalones pasando mis manos por mi cabeza

– Sé que no me creerás pero te contare lo que me paso –

Calme mi respiración y le hable sobre lo sucedido ,al final de mi relato quedo pensativa

– valla, por lo que he estudiado esto solo son teorías pero hay una probabilidad muy mínima – dijo

– Te recomiendo no llamar mucho la atención así que…si quieres puedes quedarte aquí hasta que halles la manera de regresar a tu mundo – agrego

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente y tenía algo que me hizo confiar de inmediato

– Gracias – dije

– Ven conmigo, ya está listo el almuerzo – añadió

Me llevo al comedor

– Come lo que puedas – comento sonriendo

– cómo te llamas? – pregunte

– White y recuérdalo porque mi nombre estará en lo más alto – respondió , ella sostenía una esfera en su mano

– qué es eso? – pregunte

– es verdad que no los conoces – dijo

White apretó un botón y como si fuese alguna clase de magia apareció un pequeño ser similar a un dinosaurio

– se llama larvitar y es un pokemon –

Me acerque a la tímida creatura

– que increíble! – exclame

– En este mundo existen muchos pero ten cuidado de no hacerlos enojar o te harán mucho daño – dijo

Con mucho cuidado toque su piel que era dura más que las rocas

– y como cuantas especies hay? – pregunte

White sin pensar solo contesto

– son muchas pero nadie sabe que numero hay –

Esa combinación de miedo y asombro me dejaron eufórico por saber más del nuevo mundo

Los días pasaron en mucha tranquilidad mientras White me enseñaba a adaptarme ,conocí a sus amigos y a sus padres que me aceptaron aunque mantenía oculta esa parte de venir de un mundo diferente

Un día conocí a la profesora Encina que me invito a ser parte de su personal de investigación pero me negué ya que involucraba estar peleando constantemente usando a los pokemon algo que era muy inhumano a mi parecer por lo cual solo me limite a seguir a White que viajo junto a Bianca, Cheren y Black

Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos pero sin darme cuenta me enamore de White ,su delicadeza y fuerza me hicieron confesarme una tarde después de que venció a Junco ,todo el grupo se mantenía esparcido por diferentes asuntos pero White había ido a descansar a un molino de viento , con valor me acerque y me senté a su lado

– te felicito por tu victoria – dije

– sí , fue increíble aunque la mitad de mi equipo se debilito al principio – contesto

– No te preocupes aún queda mucho camino para poder entrenar y volverte fuerte – comente

White asintió y sonrió

– parece ayer cuando te regañe por husmear en el jardín de mama – dijo

– Si – repuse

Mi corazón latía muy rápido y mis manos temblaban

– te… gus – balbuce sin poder hablar

– quieres decirme algo? – pregunto

Asentí

– es poco tiempo que nos conocemos pero quería decirte que … – dije

White me miro muy seria

– me dirás que te gusto y te enamoraste en este tiempo – dijo

Sorprendido moví la cabeza, White se carcajeo

– qué pasa? – pregunto

Estaba muy extrañado

– eres demasiado estudioso y te interesa mucho aprender , eres ingenuo aunque nunca pierdes las esperanzas … bueno lo que quiero decir es que también … eh me gustas – dijo

Mi pulso ascendió

– enserio?! Eh no sé cómo responder – dije

White me sujeto por los hombros y en un segundo me beso retirándose con el rostro totalmente rojizo, a partir de ese día pasamos tiempo juntos, no obstante, note algo extraño en Bianca que inicio a separarse del grupo

Juntos llegamos a ciudad caolín donde tendríamos el ultimo combate contra Shaga un señor tan serio como poderoso ,White era la más fuerte de todos así que las probabilidades de que perdiera eran pocas por que le ayudaba a volver eficaces los ataques que usaban todos, sin embargo , durante el combate contra Shaga hubo problemas por los dragones, White sonreía junto a tyranitar que uso hiperrayo contra haxorus resultando en una explosión inmensa que retumbo todo el edificio ,en el centro solo había un gran hongo de humo

– he ganado! – grito White

– como líder mi deber es guiar por el camino correcto a los entrenadores pero tú me has sorprendido ,como seña de que me has vencido toma la medalla leyenda y continua tu camino a la cima de la liga – dijo Shaga

– Gracias – respondió

La victoria nos hizo viajar nuevamente pero a la mitad del camino chocamos con un escuadrón de caballeros que sin motivo iniciaron a luchar balbuceando algo que tenía mucho que ver con libertad y alegría pero al tiempo fueron derrotados

Esa misma noche nos detuvimos cerca de un árbol gigantesco donde encendimos una fogata y hablamos mucho pero nos centramos en el equipo plasma o así se hacían llamar los caballeros , Black a diferencia de todos estaba muy serio

– y que haremos si nos vuelven a encontrar? – pregunto Cheren

– yo los detendré – contesto White

– no tendrías problemas? Y si algo le pasa a Dant? – replico Bianca que me observo

– lo cuidare y a todos sin importar – dijo White

– Supongo que esto solo es un juego para ustedes ,lo único en lo que debemos enfocarnos es en acabarlo y detener cualquier cosa que estén planeando – repuso Black

– Tranquilo, solo es un grupo – comente

– alguien con tales ordenes no dudara en matarte ,grande o pequeño son peligrosos para todos – respondió

– Lo que quiero decir que obligar a las personas a abandonar a un pokemon es muy cruel para ambos – añadió muy calmado

– Es cierto – dijo Cheren

– además que si no los detenemos nadie podrá cumplir sus sueños –

Black sonrió mirando al cielo

– Como el mío de ser un gran entrenador y ser un héroe – Cheren lo siguió suspirando

– Yo quiero ser un líder de gimnasio para ayudar a los entrenadores a mejorar y entenderse mejor con sus pokemon – medite poco

– todavía estoy decidiendo si volverme una investigadora – dijo Bianca, por mi mente pasaba lo mismo que Bianca pero igual casarme con White algún día en el futuro

– y tú que harás? – pregunto Black

– bueno todavía estoy en eso – conteste

– pero volviendo a el equipo plasma creo que viajare por separado e investigare, es mejor que estar esperando noticias– repuso Black

– enserio te vas? – Pregunto Cheren

– sí ,puede que mañana salga – respondió

– continuare hacia la liga además ya todos tenemos nuestras medallas así que nos veremos pronto – añadió

– hay que descansar y mañana pensaremos mejor sobre este asunto – dije también cuestionándome sobre el equipo plasma

Todos fueron durmiendo entre tiempos y al final sin nada más por hacer igual descanse

Durante el desayuno Black partió hacia una dirección desconocida mientras que nosotros continuamos el viaje a la calle victoria como lo llamaba White quien continuo entrenando a su alakasam que era muy indisciplinado aunque era dulce intentando persuadirlo

Llegamos a la entrada de aquel torneo nos detuvimos unos minutos solo para hablar

– cuando lleguemos a la cueva los tendré como oponentes y los derrotare – dijo Cheren

– Está bien – repuso White

– nos vemos –

Bianca entro de inmediato colocando sus medallas en los tableros y siguió Cheren ,con nosotros al final esperamos poco

Con ese sentimiento de tristeza solo me acerque

– pelear entre nosotros no es malo? – pregunte

Ella me observo y solo me abrazo

– sí ,pero no te preocupes – dijo

– Los amigos son los mejores rivales porque con ellos pruebas que tan fuerte es tu lazo de amistad , si alguno te desea la muerte solo sindica que jamás fue tu amigo – añadió en mi oído

– Te ayudare a llegar a la cima – repuse

– Cuando ganes tendremos una cita solo los dos – añadí, después de eso solo la bese

– Me gustas mucho – dijo llevándome de la mano

Las ocho puertas se abrieron mostrándonos una gran montaña con entradas y pasajes a otros puntos

– vamos! – Exclamo

– si –

White combatió contra los entrenadores que aparecían uno tras uno hasta que llegamos a la cima donde nos encontramos a Black hablando con varios entrenadores entre ellos Bianca y Cheren

– el equipo plasma esta acercándose con una maquina enorme y si no los detenemos la liga caerá junto a todo – decía en voz alta

– como sabemos que no quieres engañarnos y hacerte con el título? – pregunto uno de los entrenadores

– me iré con quien se me una, los demás pueden seguir pero si fallo no hare más porque estaré muerto – respondió con su unfezant preparado para luchar

– hice una investigación y llegue a un castillo enorme al cual me infiltre con ayuda de mis pokemon ,en el interior estaba esa cosa siendo armada – dijo

White entro al tumulto

– Iré , tengo ganas de derrotar a mas – dijo muy confiada

– gracias! –

Black subió al lomo de su pokemon

– Quédate aquí – dijo White que libero a pidgeot

– No te dejare por nada – brame

Tome su mano

– bien pero quédate atrás – replico

– si –

Subimos y volamos ,detrás iban muchos incluyendo a Bianca y Cheren que se aproximaron

– y como destruiremos esa máquina? – preguntaron a Black

– por lo que vi mientras la construían en el interior hay un núcleo que puede destruirse si lo atacamos pero no sé muy bien los daños colaterales – respondió

– ya veo…hay que crear una distracción a una distancia para alejar a los caballeros y después alguien atacara el núcleo con la misma distancia para huir al momento de la explosión – comente calculando lo que podría suceder

– Hay que formar un grupo en especial para atacar al arma, algunos serán los que protejan por si hay caballeros que se den cuenta del plan – añadí, Black miro a Cheren asintiendo

– bien, iré con White, Cheren y Bianca encárguense tanto como puedan – dijo

– los que estén detrás síganme a mi señal – grito Cheren

– vez Dant tu inteligencia nos es útil a todos – dijo White y guarde silencio

Al viajar por el cielo llegamos a un bosque espeso con poca visualidad del suelo

– Adelante esta la máquina – dijo Black

– hay que ir entre los arboles – dije a White

– Black síguenos – repuso

– Ya es hora ,nos veremos en la liga –dijo black

Descendimos juntos rompiendo ramas levantando las hojas secas

– y que haremos? – Pregunto Black

– Bueno, tenemos que esperar a que se alejen de la máquina y talvez si usamos los ataques especiales podremos escapar a tiempo – respondí

– Conozco un buen punto donde esperar – dijo Black

Le seguimos hasta unos pinos gigantescos, siendo cuidadosos de no mostrarnos en tanto los siete entrenadores esperaban pacientes a que aquellos caballeros que resguardaban fueran a repeler a nuestros amigos

– Vendrán policías así que no se preocupen – dijo Black con emboar listo, el terreno enfrente de nosotros eran un gran claro donde la formación de caballeros se mantenía alrededor de la máquina que si no mal me recordaba a un reactor con leves cambios en la estructura

– y cuál es la función de esa máquina? – Pregunte observando desde un arbusto

– lo poco que recuerdo es que trataran de controlar algún pokemon poderoso más que cualquiera y no es uno de esta región – contesto

Sabía que los pokemon en si eran muy fuertes pero si había uno superior sería mejor terminar antes de que apareciera

Ocultos observamos a Bianca atacar desde el suelo con un liepard mientras que Cheren lo hacía desde el cielo con un braviary, explosiones y la guardia se movió para defender, los demás entrenadores colocados en diferentes crearon la distracción, no obstante, y como lo había esperado los que protegían la maquina fueron a socorrer

– Esa hora – dijeron al unísono

White y Black salieron junto a los otros dejándome ver fuego, electricidad, agua y el hiperrayo del tyranitar alcanzar el aparato que emitió un silbido agudo que afecto a todos, la mayoría se inclinaron por el dolor

– hay que retroceder! – Grito Black

Cada entrenador capturo a sus pokemon y con lentitud regresaron al bosque pero White ignoro esa orden quedándose a observar

– White tenemos que correr! – grito Black que la tomo del brazo

El silbido ceso aunque un aire inicio a moverse alrededor del aparato

Sabía bien que las cosas empeorarían cuando una distorsión movió los suelos e incluso el viento se rasgaba

– Hay que salir de aquí o seremos absorbidos – dije

– como que seremos absorbidos? – pregunto un caballero

–el núcleo se desestabilizo – respondí

– eso no es posible! – Bramo

– El jefe nos dijo que era imposible – añadió

– no..No ..No! – Exclamo

– Por el momento es mejor retirarnos – dijo el caballero

– White vámonos –

Me acerque observando que el brillo de sus ojos desapareció . Los minutos pasaros y escuche pasos detrás de nosotros

– Perdón por llegar algo tarde – dijo un oficial de policía a Black que se mantenía esperándonos

– manden a sus agentes a las afueras ahí podrán atrapar a algunos de los culpables– comento

– bien –

El agente tomo su radio y llamo

– ha venido alguien desde sinnoh pero no tengo idea del por qué – dijo

De entre los arboles una mujer observaba el campo

– Llegue tarde – dijo

– que hace aquí? – pregunto Black que parecía conocerla

– Esos "caballeros" robaron una reliquia del templo en sinnoh y mi idea era recuperarla antes de que lo invocaran pero creo que fueron más rápido en construirla – respondió dirigiéndose a la distorsión

– No pueden estar aquí – añadió con una pokeball en mano pero White se aproximó a su oído solo para entregarle cinco pokeball, la mujer me observo y respondió muy seria. Regreso y fue con Black , White vino a mí con una sonrisa muy grande pero note que sus ojos se humedecieron

– Pronto todo estará bien – dijo abrazándome

– qué pasa? –pregunte

Me apretó fuertemente

– me hubiera gustado ir a esa cita contigo – dijo

Sentí un nudo en la garganta

– Pero podemos hacerlo – comente

– Tener una familia y estar juntos – añadió

– Lo haremos – repuse

– quiero que seas fuerte –

Y con un beso me aparto

– se los encargo! – exclamo liberando a dusknoir

White camino cubriéndose del viento y apenas podía escuchar su voz

– Vamos – dijo a dusknoir que abrió su estómago

– Cuídate – dijo sonriendo , mi corazón latió

– White! – grite corriendo siendo detenido por un oficial de policía

– Déjenme ir –

La distorsión que se expandía lentamente se dirigió al interior de dusknoir mientras que White intentaba ayudarlo a mantener abierto su estómago

– ella no podrá escapar! – dije mirando a todos no hacer nada para rescatarla

– no dejare que eso pase! – entre forcejeos me libere y corrí

– No puedes hacer nada – respondió Black que me tiro al suelo

– ayúdenla o morirá! – gritaba

– hizo su elección para que vivas que no lo entiendes…aun con la posibilidad de huir no escaparíamos de la energía de la explosión que destruirá kilómetros – dijo

– no!… no la dejare ir! – con mucha fuerza me levante del suelo

– idiota! – Bramo esa mujer que me abofeteo

– glaceon ¡barrera! Milotic ¡manto espejo! – ambos pokemon crearon una cubierta enorme siendo seguida por Cheren y Bianca que nos observaban desde el otro lado

Cuando estaban por llevar el arma al estómago de dusknoir una explosión ilumino todo aquella zona

– abajo! – escuche

La barrera crujió fuertemente y una gran onda expansiva empujo el muro invisible. Cuando todo término quede hincado observando solo un cráter sin rastro de ella , con la mente en blanco caí dormido

Desperté más tarde en casa de White , ya habían pasado muchos días desde aquel evento y con un sentimiento frio baje al jardín a oler las flores solo para desenterrar esa arma debajo de un pasto esmeralda. Cuando la tenía en mis temblorosas manos escuche la voz de Bianca detrás de mí

– buenos días! – dijo

– Buenos días – respondí mirando el suelo

– quería decirte que no te preocupes por nada yo te cuidare a partir de ahora – dijo

– y donde están los pokemon de White? – Pregunte

– Los tiene Cinthya – respondió

– bien , los quiero – añadí colocadme el cinturón sobreponiendo mi playera encima del arma

– Pero ella está en ciudad porcelana – dijo

– Bien será a donde iré – respondí

Me despedí de la madre de White que me dio algo de ropa y una mochila , ella quien siempre era enérgica ahora se mantenía llorando pero fue recuperándose poco a poco

Partí hacia un mundo extraño al cual apenas me adaptaba ,sin embargo ,no fui solo ,Bianca me acompaño en el trayecto y compartió mucho de sí para animarme e incluso en ocasiones solo me abrazaba para consolarme. Llegamos a la ciudad y sin tardar fui a ese edificio de programación donde la encontré sentada en una sala de espera

– me podrías entregar las pokeball de White? – pregunte

– buenos días…y como te has sentido? sé que fue duro pero no te preocupes – respondió

– Sé que te las dio, dámelas por favor – replique

– si pero me dijo algo antes –

Mi respiración agitada se apaciguo

– qué cosa? – pregunte

Cinthya se miraba triste

– cuando iba a intentar detener la explosión me detuvo susurrándome al oído " tú sabes que no podrás salvarlos pero déjame hacerlo , tengo un plan pero no sé si funcionara ….mientras lo haga protégelo y no permitas que se acerque a mi" le pedí que me dejara pero solo se negó dándome sus pokeball y antes de irse dijo " sé que Dant los cuidara mejor que yo, por favor dile que lo amo y me hubiera gustado casarme con el … – Cinthya lloro dándome una pequeña bolsa

– La razón por que te detuve fue que me lo pidió – retrocedí un poco sintiendo mi corazón ser estrujado

– gracias! – Dije

– Se sacrificó para protegerme – añadí

– Sí , eras muy especial para ella – repuso . Estaba feliz pero una noticia me hizo enfriarme

– el equipo plasma responsable del evento fue juzgado castigando a los que causaron tal explosión lamentablemente unos fueron liberados al no encontrar suficiente evidencia, la mayoría de ellos se identifica como simples soldados –

Camine a la puerta donde Bianca esperaba

– ya terminaste? – pregunto muy preocupada

– Apenas comienzo a realizar mi trabajo – respondí liberando a pidgeot de su pokeball y volé lejos sin tener una dirección solo para entrenar y en ese tiempo conocí a un viejo soldado de una guerra antigua que me ayudo a volverme fuerte


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo dieciocho

Todos cenaban a gusto a la luz de la luna y con una pequeña fogata calentándonos, compre pan con relleno y café para todos cosa que no sabía si podían beber

– parece que terminaremos el trabajo antes así que en poco volveremos a casa y puede que permanezcamos un tiempo de vacaciones – dije a mis pokemon que sonrieron de ánimo

– y tu Flegias podrás ir con tu familia – mi gigantesco oso rugió

– y cuando la liga vuelva a abrir las puertas iremos a enfrentarnos con quien sea el campeón y puede que ampliemos nuestro modo de ver el nuevo mundo – dije suspirando

– Qué bueno es compartir los alimentos con los pokemon – dijo aquel joven que conocí durante el evento de la liga

– oh perdona mi intromisión, me llamo N es un gusto –

Mis pokemon no se colocaron en guardia así que no era una amenaza

– te recuerdo tú eras aquel que tenía al dragón oscuro cierto? – dije

Se acercó a la fogata sentándose entre Gatory y Virgilio

– Si – respondió

– ocaso no sabrás donde esta Ghechis cierto? – pregunte casualmente

– No, me abandono después de lo sucedido y me rechazo cuando intente volver – contesto

El tipo tenía muchos problemas pero los superaba

– me dijeron que te buscara pero me encontraste primero – comente

– Mis compañeros me avisaron sobre tu búsqueda y me intereso tanto que te envié a un amigo para avisarte – dijo

Recordé al mismo adolecente

– y como lograste que entrara? – pregunte

N saco una pokeball y libero a un pokemon que según la pokedex se llamaba zoroak que contaba con la misma habilidad de zorua para cambiar de forma

– Por ahora dejare a un lado la enemistad que tengo con los entrenadores y te ayudare a detener a mi padre – dijo mirando muy fijo el pokedex

– Siguen todavía capturando pokemon y forzándolos a luchar – comento enojado

– sí , bueno los únicos pokemon que tengo son estos y ellos me siguen porque quieren – respondí

– Pero los obligas a pelear contra otros a quien lastimas – dijo

Baje la vista a las llamas

– Ellos luchan por la misma razón que me siguen, no entiendo lo que dicen pero cuando les di la oportunidad de ser libres aceptaron continuar este viaje – repuse

– pero si los lastimas en tu búsqueda! No crees que serían más felices si los dejas ir? – con seriedad los observe

– ustedes quieren ir a casa y dejar esto a un lado? – pregunte

Dante, Hell, Flegias, Virgilio ,Caronte y Gatory me observaron negando con la cabeza

– Ahí está tu respuesta – dije sonriendo

– acaso no crees que al estar contigo los has obligado a pensar que te deben seguir? Seguro al inicio perdiste el control muchas veces volviéndote una víctima cuando eras otra cosa – dijo

Me levante furioso

– Tú no sabes nada ,te mantienes detrás de tus caballeros y les ordenas robar en el nombre de tu causa que daña a muchos ,eso es más egoísta – dije

N igual se puso de pie

– no es una causa egoísta … deseamos que los pokemon sean libres de cualquier daño que podamos causarles – contesto

N continuaba con su actitud

– Mis pokemon me piden guiarte por el camino así que no te preocupes – dijo

De entre su camisa saco dos pokeball

– Dante y Flegias cenaremos después –

Devoraron el trozo de pan y se levantaron del suelo, los demás se movieron lejos para observar

– Carracosta tu eres quien más ánimos tiene ,y tu klinklang serás el apoyo – dijo

Con la luz de la luna y el fuego que bailaba con el viento era lo único iluminaba, sombras y hojas se mecían

– Es irónico que tú me pidas no lastimar a mis pokemon – comente

N de inmediato ataco

– triturar! –

Carracosta se lanzó a Flegias que contuvo su mandíbula cerca de su pecho

– Dante, empujón! –

Fue en ayuda antes de ser interceptado por un rayo que lo inmovilizo unos segundos

– Dante golpe calor! –

Señale al klinklang y mientras acumulaba fuego se arrojó a ese pokemon que resistió en gran manera

– Flegias golpe! –

Empujo a carracosta un instante y aprovechando para dar un puñetazo en sus solidas mandíbulas

– roca afilada! – ordeno

El verde pasto quedo arruinado y encima de nosotros se mantenían girando esas moles

– Dante y Flegias evadan y centren el ataque en carracosta! – dije

Al mismo tiempo corrieron separándose dando una circunferencia

– carracosta! Ataca –

Las grandes rocas parecían misiles al acertar por centímetros de ellos que entre salto dieron con carracosta dejándole inconsciente

– Bien hecho! – grite

– klinklang hiperrayo! –

Sin darme cuenta N había encargado tal poder desde que las piedras salían

– cuidado! – grite corriendo hacia ellos

Flegias arrojo a Dante salvándolo del ataque desgraciadamente fue lastimado , la explosión me arrojo lejos aun así me levante de nuevo observándole hincado apretando su brazo

– oh amigo ,regresa –

Capture a Flegias

– Dante es hora de lo, no quería esto pero nos ha obligado – dije

– usa lanzallamas una y otra vez, cuando te de la señal termínalo con voltio cruel –

Levanto su pulgar expulsando brasas, N nuevamente eligió a su siguiente pokemon un archeops. Detrás de mí se colocó Virgilio

– ahora no es tu turno ..Déjanos esto – dije

Acaricie su plumaje y pico

– Vamos Dante contra el primero –

Sin esperar más se arrojó a klinklang y con el fuego de su interior calentó al pokemon hasta volverlo rojo

– eco metálico! – exclamo N muy nervioso

El ataque no sirvió cuando Dante uso empujón cosa que no pedí

– ven! –

Dante con su abrigo con llamas altas se apaciguo relajándose

– Has dañado a mi pokemon! – dijo furioso

– Dante fue piadoso contigo – replique

– garra dragón! –

Levanto el vuelo y cayó en picada con sus filos con dirección a Dante que se protegió con sus brazos pero desgarraron poco de su piel ,todos se movieron adelante pero extendí el brazo deteniéndoles

– si puedes continuar usa pulso cruel! –

El enemigo se movía por el cielo lo suficiente para no ser alcanzado

– acróbata! –

De nuevo se arrojó como una lanza

– Sigue mi señal – dije

Dante se cubría la herida mientras alrededor hilos de electricidad se movían y entre el silencio su sombra se movía lentamente

– ahora! –

Con un solo brazo lo tomo y lo pego a su pecho emprendiendo su carrera acumulando velocidad

– Acabalo – se impulsó y desde una altura lo arrojo concluyendo así el combate

– Es hora de que te cure – dije moviéndome hacia mi mochila

– espera! todavía tengo a Sekrom –

Sin apartar la vista de los antibióticos y vendajes respondí

– ambos sabemos que si lo usas quedaras debilitado en medio de la pelea…Ahora ahórrate eso o te entregare a los oficiales cuando te desmalles –

N entendió bien lo sucedido y se apartó para curar a sus pokemon

Cure a Dante de su herida pero a Flegias me tomo más tiempo y sin el equipo necesario no me quedo otra opción que acudir al centro pokemon donde la misma escena con la enfermera joy enojada nos atendió

Con una noche que seguía me acomode en un sillón y recostándome mire el blanquizco techo

– cómo estará? – pregunte en voz baja soltando un suspiro

– y como seguirá ella? – agregue sonriendo

Me levante y fui hacia la computadora conectándome a la red

– con quien desea hablar? – pregunto la interfaz y escribí el nombre de Iris

Ya pasaba de la media noche así que dudaba de que respondiera , el llamado emitió cuatro silbidos y con el quinto intentaría con Homika

– hola … como has estado? – saludo Iris con una pijama puesta

– bien ,te llamaba … y como te ha ido con eso de los lideres? – pregunte

– bien pero muchos de los nuestros se han retirado y llegaron nuevos pero son todavía novatos – respondió

– pero dime que has hecho en este tiempo? – note cierto rubor en sus mejillas

– Ahora estoy buscando nuevamente al equipo plasma pero me encontré con N y tengo la intención de detener un plan – respondí

– ten mucho cuidado pero no desesperes en poco nos encontraremos – replico

– Ya lo espero , realmente tenerte a mi lado – Iris se sonrojo

– ya sabes eres muy fuerte y necesito tu ayuda – con una sonrisa continuo hablándome

– te extraño pero ahora con eso de la liga suspendida el trabajo de líder es muy difícil tener un momento de descanso y no tiene mucho que me encontré a Homika entre la junta… por como sonaba ahora tomara enserio su rol de líder, no sé qué haya pasado en el tiempo que viajaron pero estaba furiosa contigo – baje la vista al suelo

– Puede que la haya subestimado, y tal vez no la trate como debía –dije

– No te presiones ,ahora quiero que sonrías – repuso

– bien y háblame más – agregó

Pasamos charlando un par de horas compartiendo experiencias entre ellas al legendario heatran lo que le asombro mucho

– Entonces hay que prometer que nos veremos pronto y saldremos juntos – dijo

– Vale ,nos veremos cuando termine – respondí

– adiós y cuídate – dije

– Procura no meterte en problemas – replico

Acaricie mi nuca y suspire

– Ya veré – finalice la conexión

Era tarde pero el recuerdo de Homika me hizo refunfuñar y buscarla por la red dando con ella, hice lo mismo pero no respondió

Volví al sillón y caí dormido con una satisfacción que no sentía desde tiempo atrás .La mañana siguiente fue muy feliz con la gran recuperación de Flegias y la herida de Dante ya cerrada pero debía cuidarse de las batallas fuertes. Esa misma mañana abandonamos la ciudad encontrando en el puente a N con un grupo de personas que a simple vista identifique como su guardia, llevaban ropa civil guardando una distancia y se abstenían de observarlo, la única cosa que los identifico era que ese puente siempre estaba solo así que ver a muchos hablando y mirando el rio fue muy obvio

– seré tu acompañante así que cuida de mi – dijo con una sonrisa

– eh? …– pase sin mirarlo

– Cuiden de los pokemon – dijo a la escolta que asintió disipándose

Recorrimos buen trecho en un silencio suave parecía que al tipo le rodeaba una aura de armonía extensa

– sabes cuál es lo única cosa que nos separa de los pokemon? – pregunto en medio del camino

– Talvez que son pokemon y nosotros humanos – respondí

– el idioma, ellos tienen uno al igual que nosotros que no comprenden las personas pero yo los puedo entender en realidad he escuchado a los tuyos que por razones extrañas te quieren y son muy leales – continúe riendo por lo que decía

– en verdad? – repuse

– igual me contaron de una chica a quien consideran una madre , no se quien sea pero hablan mucho de ella – lo tome por la camisa

– quien te conto .. – sonrió sin perder su armonía

– Ellos y nadie más – respondió

Confuso lo solté y caminamos llegando a la mitad del puente donde nuevamente halle a Dant que me saludo a lo lejos agitando su brazo suavemente

– hola! – gritaba

– Porque te has tardado tanto? – añadió

– no me detendré para saludarte – dije , pase de largo

– tu eres N! – gire de inmediato para verlo tener al cañón de su arma en el pecho de N

– espera! – exclame

– me ayudara en algo – añadí

– Está en mi lista así que es más sencillo eliminarlo ahora que puedo – respondió

– Si lo matas hare lo mismo contigo , ninguno me es útil – dije

– No hare nada para defenderme – dijo N

– este tipo me está irritando – repuso Dant

– Mi causa no se detendrá aun si me mata –dijo

N estaba preparada para caer

– Solo porque tienes la fuerza que necesito – replico Dant que lo arrojó al suelo

Cada uno guardo distancia uno del otro, N miraba el paisaje con una sonrisa mientras que Dant revisaba esa lista refunfuñando y suspirando de vez en cuando

Más tarde llegamos al frente de donde había sido emboscado, me detuve un tiempo a descansar en el suelo y con un aire de nostalgia me recosté

– Había escuchado por algunos que aquí hubo algo grande – dijo Dant

– los policías hicieron muchos reportes en este lugar – añadió

– Igual escuche al respecto pero no mucho – repuso N, me quede quieto recordando aquel día


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo diecinueve

Al entrar a la ciudad ambos desaparecieron sin mencionar nada más que nos veríamos más tarde , los dos tenían problemas con los policías así que era más prudente hacerse de un perfil bajo porque la ciudad al contar con tantos negocios la seguridad era más agresiva en comparación a varias ciudades

De nuevo fui a esa casa donde tenía amigos confiables, golpee la puerta suavemente esperando, una de las tantas razones era conseguir información con ellos que podrían saber sobre aquel plan en proceso

– quien? – pregunto la niña pequeña de esa familia

– Soy Fenr – respondí

– oh! Bienvenido! – dijo al abrir la puerta

– mama!… papa!, Fenr ha venido! – Grito

– entra! Estarán muy felices – comento

Me sentí un poco intranquilo ante tanta emoción, la pequeña me guio hasta la sala donde encontré al padre mirar la tv

– hola...Como has estado hijo? – pregunto

– bien aunque muy ocupado con una investigación – respondí

– y de qué tipo de investigación? – pregunto

Lo mire desde la entrada de esa habitación

– Bueno tengo en la pista un plan del equipo plasma –conteste

Con la vista en mí se levantó de su sillón

– quieres beber algo? – dijo

Parecía muy extraño

– no, solo venía a saludar y talvez saber si tenían algo que me ayudara – dije

– Mi hijo talvez sepa algo – replico con una sonrisa

– Gracias – dije

– Yo te llevo – la pequeña niña tomo mi mano

Subimos los escalones hasta la habitación

– Hermano él quiere saber dónde están los caballeros – dijo

El joven se levantó de su cama donde leía un libro

– ah sí? – camino hacia el escritorio

– He interceptado unas señales de radio y mensajes – dijo sacando una computadora portátil de un cajón y la conecto a un cable oculto

– sabía que vendrías algún día pero nunca pensé que tan rápido – añadió riendo

– bueno en realidad tenía en mente a Ghechis pero cambie mi vista a un plan, si destruyo el plan puede que encuentre algo al respecto – replique acercándome

– Eso es un buen punto de vista – añadió

Entre los tantos archivos eligió uno que poseía documentos y fotos

– Esto es lo que encontrado en estos días – dijo

La primera foto era de unas ruinas con muchos grabados en pedestales y la segunda de una entrada

– Hay más pero creo que te interesaran más sus mensajes – repuso colocando el audio

"equipo primario, reportando desde a entrada

Capitán nos hemos establecido en las coordenadas, ha habido pequeños incidentes con pokemon salvajes pero los controlamos sin problema ahora solo queda esperar, el camino es difícil por la cantidad de guardianes pero ya hemos colocado los resonadores en el suelo marcando la guía .Los esperamos… cambio y fuera "

Como lo había sospechado el progreso ya era acelerado y tendríamos poco para hallar esas coordenadas

– ese mensaje tiene apenas un día pero te mostrare los demás – me senté en su cama escuchando

"equipo primario, reportando

La expedición ha ido correctamente, lastimosamente hay un herido por pokemon en grupos que hemos nombrado guardianes ya que ellos no dejaran que nadie se acerque al punto, sin embargo, creo que podremos capturar a unos cuantos para fortalecer las debilidades…. Cambio y fuera"

"equipo primario, reportándose

Hemos progresado mucho y con los pequeños collares controlamos a unos bastantes poderosos , en el equipo hubo una baja con el herido y otro herido que pensamos que no durara mucho más… si no logramos avanzar unos kilómetros perderemos a mas por esos guardianes que protegen el nexo …. Cambio y fuera"

"equipo primario , reportándose

Como lo predije perdimos a más en estos días….Es duro y ya no quedan muchos para cuidar de los científicos, pero todo sea por nuestra causa…sé que mis hermanos no cayeron por nada… cambio y fuera"

Me puse de pie tocándome la barbilla y me acerque a la pantalla observando las fechas que llevaba semana y media desde que se captura la primera

– sabes algo sobre ese nexo? – El joven se levantó y miro hacia la ventana

– El que conocerá sobre eso sería N pero no hemos sabido nada desde aquel día – replico

Fui hacia la puerta

– gracias por la información, iré hacia ese lugar y si todo va bien los veré de nuevo – dije sonriendo

– No olvides que eres casi nuestra familia – dijo

Asentí estrechando su mano

Me despedí de los señores y me dirigí al centro pokemon donde haría una llamada a mama, aun me era extraño tener una

En el pasado había sido sacado de un orfanato cuando este fue atacado borrando cada dato de mí y lo único que sabía era mi nombre ,deambule sin rumbo por esas calles llenas de escombros con hambre y frio pero aquel día mi capitán me recogió llevándome a lo que llame hogar

– y como has estado? – pregunto

– Bien , han sucedido muchas cosas y creo que terminare en poco – respondí sonriendo

– Ya veo, como siempre te voy a decir que si el riesgo es mucho solo aléjate – repuso

– lo tengo controlado, no te preocupes – dije

– Está bien ,cuídate y vuelve pronto – asentí

– Y podremos hacer cosas juntas – añadió

– sí, mama –

Termine la conexión y en poco me vi caminando por las calles sin un rumbo mientras pensaba un poco en esas grabaciones , el camino hasta ese nexo seria sencillo si lográbamos hallar esos resonadores fueran lo que fueran ,no obstante ,el riego de hallar a los guardianes era alto por lo que debía ser prudente antes de siquiera colocar un pie en ese terreno

Asistí a unos locales comprando medicinas, comida e ítem que ayudarían a mis pokemon a mejorar más sus habilidades sumadas protegerlos de ataques continuos de lo que fuera a suceder . Pero en una banca quede inmóvil mirando hacia el frente donde mis pokemon se relajaban y jugaban, antes era más sencillo tener un objetivo al cual siempre llegaba de cualquier modo a diferencia de ahora que parecía que mi propia existencia era vacía, sabía bien que debía cambiar pero ahora con una batalla diaria me era difícil contenerme y terminar todo de un simple estruendo

Aspire y cerré mis ojos mirando al cielo

– y como te ha ido? – pregunto N que se sentó a mi lado

– bien ,he encontrado mucho pero tú tienes algo que quiero saber – respondí moviendo mi cabeza a el

– qué cosa? – pregunto

Me incorpore

– sabes algo referente al nexo? – conteste

Por como reacciono N en un simple movimiento sabía que saldría durante el atardecer

– y bien me puedes decir dónde está? –

Se levantó acomodando su gorra y su camisa

– Hare una excepción para decírtelo …normalmente lo mantengo en secreto de cualquier humano – dijo sonriendo

– y bien? – repuse separando mis piernas y observándole

– esta al norte de esta ciudad atravesando un rio gigantesco ,una selva espesa la mantiene alejada de cualquiera además de que los pokemon resguardan todo por si algún intruso llegara a tocar siquiera la entrada de la vegetación – bostece y mire al cielo

– Bueno ,deberías prepararte para viajar – dije

– pero no podemos ir al nexo…Por algo es protegido – comento muy alarmado

– Si quieres detener a tu organización lo harás, ya tienen un gran avance y también controlan a unos de esos pokemon que resguardan – dije

Me levante y fui hacia ellos que peleaban entre sí de manera amistosa

– Ahora les daré unas cosas que compre – saque esos ítems

El primero fue Dante que recibió una banda focus, Hell cinta fuerte, Flegias garra afilada, Virgilio pico afilado, Caronte agua mística y Gatory cinta experto

Todos con ese adorno los capture de nuevo

– Iré por algo más y nos veremos en el estadio de futbol – dije caminando en dirección a la comisaria donde haría una llamada con el señor Handsome a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo

Al andar entre las calles sentí la presencia de alguien siguiéndome, y por momentos me detenía a observar los locales con la intención de encontrarlo pero era muy listo y escurridizo, proseguí hasta la comisaria, entre y fui a la recepción donde mostré la placa que me dio acceso a Handsome

– valla! Ha sido mucho tiempo … y dime como te ha ido? – saludo

– todo va por buen camino – respondí

– Tenemos parte de la información sobre el último espadachín pero la tendremos lista – dijo

– Entiendo – sonreí

– y como te va con Iris? – pregunto

– No la he visto desde ciudad negra – conteste

– y como está la pistola que te di? – me carcajee unos segundos

– Bueno… un tipo hizo que su scyther la cortara con mucha facilidad y la perdí – Handsome se enojó

– creo que lo conocen ,es uno de los ladrones de ciudad negra…era listo y casi me mata – dije

– ya veo ,bueno por como lo cuentas parece que te gusto – replico

– Más o menos así pero obtuve algo mas – me levante del asiento

– Ya nos veremos más tarde – dije

– Vale ,adiós – apague la computadora

Sali de ahí hacia donde esperaría a N

Estando apoyado en un muro miraba el estadio y entre la gente me pareció ver a Homika pero desapareció en un simple segundo dejándome algo impresionado ,la culpa de haberla dejado solo para que la atacaran después todavía me carcomía por dentro y necesitaba disculparme como Iris lo recomendó. Paso media hora muy rápido y no lo encontré ,pensé en ir por el a donde quiera que se encontrara y traerlo a la fuerza si es que idea era oponerse a llevarme al nexo

Con un suspiro al aire me encamine unos metros escuchando su voz detrás

– Ya es hora de irnos – dijo

De Dant no sabía muy bien donde estaba pero entre menos problemas entre ambos tendría un viaje más tranquilo

– mis pokemon también ayudaran – dijo

– Entonces ya tenemos que partir – dije

Camine un poco

– tenemos que ir al túnel y caminar más para llegar a un sendero que conozco – dijo

Se adelantó y se cubría con su gorra evitando se visto por los policías

Salimos de la ciudad con rumbo al este donde había una gran carretera

– y ahora adonde? – pregunte

– Sígueme – respondió

Continuo adelante al paso mire los costados donde una gran flora crecía separada del resto por una gran reja de acero

– La naturaleza siempre es arruinada por la mano del humano – comento de la nada

– eh? – repuse

– no sería el mundo más hermoso si los humanos no existiera? – me carcajee

– Seguro – dije mirando a la lejanía un árbol cerca del asfalto con una figura conocida

– ese no es tu amigo? – Pregunto N

– no es mi amigo y creo que si – respondí suspirando

Dant me saludaba a la lejanía

Entre pasos desordenados llegamos

– ya sabía que pasarían por aquí – dijo

– y cómo? – replique

– Bueno una señorita me lo dijo – quede anonadado ,no había dicho nada a nadie más que a N que era quien me guiaría

– y quien es ella? – pregunto apuntando a la parte oculta del árbol

– h…hola – dijo Homika que me miraba cabizbaja

– pero?... –

No sabía qué hacía en ese lugar si no tenía mucho que Iris me había dicho que ya había tomado enserio su rol de líder

– la conoces? – Pregunto N

– Sí ,es una buena amiga – conteste

– si me pueden dar unos minutos? – dije

Ambos asintieron y se alejaron. La tome por los hombros y la lleve a unos metros cerca de la reja

No sabía que hacer

– oye porque has venido? – pregunte

– Te quería ver – respondió

– me podías haber esperado … ahora tengo que hacer algo muy peligroso y no quiero arriesgar a nadie ,esos dos van conmigo por cuenta propia – Homika parecía que lloraría

– no te subestimo por experiencia sé que eres fuerte – añadí

– Me prometiste enseñarme y por eso apresure mi trabajo con los líderes – dijo

Suspire

– bueno … me alegro que estas bien – dije ,ella sonrió

– me quería disculpar por dejarte atrás en aquel lugar ,si hubiera sabido que tendrías problemas evitaría abandonarte – con eso dicho regrese al árbol

– y que hacías todo este tiempo? – Pregunte a Dant

– llame a unos amigos para invitarlos a lo pasara ,sería interesante aumentar el número de participantes pero ya marque el lugar cuando lleguen – respondió

– bueno ,iré con N hacia el norte un lugar llama el nexo – dije

– si tus amigos llegan diles que vallan hacia ese lugar – añadí

– espera.. Quien dijo que me quedare – replico acomodándose la pistola en su cintura

– está bien pero no me hare responsable de tu muerte – dije

Con mucha seguridad se acomodó una pechera que no había visto

– ya debemos seguir –

N se retiró la gorra pasando su mano por su cabellera verde

– Será un camino muy pesado – comento silbando. Se movió sin prestar atención

– espera .. Yo los acompañare – dijo Homika

– segura? Sera difícil – con toda seguridad se puso delante .

Más tarde entramos a un gran bosque con árboles demasiado juntos que era imposible siquiera entrar sin talarlos antes ,sin embargo ,N nos guio por un sendero oculto entre enredaderas y un tronco hueco el cual subimos hasta la cima de un árbol frondoso y gigantesco

– Que buen camino – comento Dant

– bajen con cuidado abajo hay púas –

N salto hacia una rama repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez seguido por Dant, respire hondo e iba a saltar cuando me di la vuelta hacia Homika que se aferraba al tronco

– Tenemos que seguirlos – dije tomando su mano

– Si – se puso seria y con ello saltamos


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo veinte

Avanzamos mucho antes de que cayera la noche, todavía quedaba camino para llegar hasta el rio que debíamos cruzar pero descansaríamos para tener la fuerza suficiente

Encendí la fogata y libere a mis pokemon con la intención que me ayudaran con la guardia además de que debían comer, ambos me irritaron al solo sentarse sin hacer nada más que platicar sobre como veían el mundo cosa que no pedía saber, sin embargo, Homika me ayudo a recolectar la madera, ella había cambiado mucho y me hacía sentir incomodo

Mientras miraba el cielo comiendo un bocado Homika hizo sonar su guitarra atrayendo la atención de mis pokemon

– Que triste – dije al aire con la melodía

– y dime Dant… como consigues la munición? – pregunte

– fue hace mucho cuando la primera munición se terminó, era durante la tarde cuando practicaba mi puntería con rocas y una honda...fue muy difícil pero cuando no fallaba al blanco inicie a usar la pistola fallando por culpa del retroceso y antes de poder siquiera acertar se acabaron ,el maestro se enojó tanto que me hizo cavar un hoyo grande solo para decirme que consiguiera plomo ,pólvora y cosas así...Eso fue sencillo y fue durante la noche cuando me dio instrucciones para armar mis balas .Las primeras fueron un asco que mejore a muchos intentos con ayuda de tyranitar pude comprimir bien la pólvora y el plomo dentro de los cartuchos – contesto

– y tú que me dices como te volviste un soldado? – pregunto ,gire mis vista a Homika que era rodeada por mis pokemon y se mantenía distraída con la sinfonía

– fue desde niño – respondí

– ya veo ,así que tú eres un elite o algo así no? – replico muy animado

– solo se matar y no sé si tengo una clase a la que pertenecer – dije

N me miro muy triste

– no eres tan distinto a mí – comento

Levante una ceja respirando hondo

– y será seguro que tus amigos anden por estos lugares solos? – pregunte a Dant

– no lo sé – respondió con un tono muy molesto

– les estoy enviando información espero que la capten cuando lleguen y a ver si los lideres acuden a ayudar con algo y si mueren espero que encuentren a alguien mejor – parecía muy convencido

– Si mueren todo irá bien – repuso N acercándose a Dant quien sacó su pistola

– aléjate ,no te disparo solo porque sabes donde esta ese nexo –

N se quedó quieto observando el fuego

– tus pokemon me han dicho que perdiste a alguien importante – dijo

Él no se hizo esperar con su furia

– que mis pokemon que?! – lo sujeto por su camina

– ya cálmense! – grite

– Si lo matas y pierdo la oportunidad te arrojare al fuego – advertí , Homika nos observaba desde el otro lado

– vale! Solo no quiero que él me hable – dijo

Volvió a su asiento

La noche siguió su curso ,Homika se acomodó cerca de mí durmiendo muy tranquila

– y por qué odias al equipo plasma? – pregunto N

– No los odio es más siquiera los quiero perseguir pero cuando se metieron con alguien las cosas se volvieron algo personales – respondí

– Entiendo – replico

– Yo los odio porque me arrebataron mucho – añadió Dant

– y tú que has hecho desde la liga? – Pregunte

– me usaron y aquel joven me hizo cuestionarme un poco sobre el destino que deseaba – respondió N

– bien ,hare la guardia y síganme – dije

Nos turnamos en liberar a los pokemon

Al siguiente día continuamos adelante en total silencio y a la lejanía observe agua correr furiosamente mientras brillaba como el cristal

– No entren ni naden por que la corriente los arrastrara lejos – dijo N

– podrás pasar? – pregunte a Homika que iba a mi lado

–todavía no tengo un pokemon que me pueda ayudar – respondió

– Talvez Virgilio soporte nuestro peso – replique

– oigan y por qué no volamos directo hasta el nexo? – pregunto Dant cosa que no fue ilógica

– si! Buena idea talvez los guardianes no piensan y puede que los voladores no te derriben y te maten cuando estés cayendo ,vamos vuela y lucha contra todos ellos – contesto N

– no eres su amigo ,porque te atacarían? – Pregunte

– Lamentablemente tienen sus reglas y ahora que los llevo conmigo soy un humano normal – N parecía muy afectado

– mientras crucen no se detengan por nada –

Llegamos a la orilla y N libero a carracosta

– Vamos amigo – subió encima

– pidgeot! – Dant se alejó

– Virgilio – levanto las alas al aire empujando una cantidad de aire ,subí a su lomo

– vamos Homika –

Sujete su mano y la coloque detrás

Volamos encima del rio ,todo parecía muy tranquilo pero la furia del viento nos azoto arrastrándonos unos cuantos metros de la ruta ,no obstante ,Virgilio resistió .Pequeñas turbulencias me hacían sujetarme mejor pero en medio de aquel rio escuche un grito que era ahogado por el viento

– AuxlIo – gritaban

– oyes eso? – pregunto Homika detrás

–si! –

Me incline a la derecha con la vista hacia el agua donde una roca sobresalía

– ayúdenme! – agitaba sus manos observándonos

– Tenemos que bajar – replico Homika

– No – el sonido de esa voz seguía resonando

– Pero está en problemas ,tal vez cayo cuando intentaba cruzar –

Sin apartar la vista del frente la ignore

– por favor… no me abandonen! – ella apretó mi brazo

– déjalo! – exclame

Minutos más tarde descendimos al suelo donde ya me esperaban

– vamos es hora de descansar – dije a Virgilio ,acaricie su plumaje

– por qué? Por qué lo dejaste? – pregunto Homika muy enojada

– No te arriesgare a morir – respondí

– Pero él nos necesitaba – dijo

Capture a Virgilio

– acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo N ,jamás detenernos – dije

No se apaciguo

–Eso no significa abandonar cuando nos necesiten – repuso

Mire hacia la selva

– En este mundo he encontrado a pokemon que ahogan a personas o algunas absorben tu alma para usarla como combustible ,no sería muy exagerado especular que esa persona o lo que sea nos estuviera engañando desde que grito –

La mire por encima del hombro y seguí hacia N que observaba intranquilo la selva

– y bien a dónde iremos? – pregunte

– espera un poco…hay algo diferente en esta ocasión – dijo

Sus palabras eran tan frías que libere a Hell

– Cúbreme – mi felino asintió sentándose

– Homika no te separes de mí – dije

Solo inflo su mejilla respirando rasposamente ,en tanto Dant acomodo su arma y desabrocho parte de su pechera

– la misma indicación pero eviten ser heridos – N giro su gorra y entro

Homika libero a Weavile pokemon que cambio en ese poco tiempo lo que demostraba que mejoro mucho ,active la pokedex con la intención de registrar las especies. La línea era dirigida por N y resguardada por Hell y Weavile, protegí a Homika sujetando su mano escuchando solo nuestras pisadas quebrar las hojas secas

– Sí que tus manos son suaves – comente en voz baja

– Eh…no, solo es el sudor – respondió

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron. El tiempo transcurrió y el calor aumento mucho

– Nos detendremos unos minutos para recuperar el aliento – dijo N

Me senté encima de una raíces que sobresalían y mire el mapa

– Sí que falta mucho – susurre

– has dicho algo? – Pregunto Dant

– Nada – di una última revisión y la regrese a mi mochila

– cuantos días nos tomara en llegar? – Pregunte a N

– si vamos así puede que en dos días – contesto dándome a entender la distancia pero me preguntaba por qué ese escuadrón tardo más tiempo en llegar

– Hay que seguir – dijo

Continuamos

La misma formación en hilera se mantenía y la armonía de crujidos se interrumpió con el golpeteo de hojas ,algunas ramas crujían resonando en todo la penumbra

– Ya nos descubrieron – dijo N de manera muy fría

– No hay que detenernos y júntense – dije

– Homika acércate un poco más – añadí con la pokeball de Flegias en mano

El hecho de que nos perseguían era muy aterrador pero cuando emitían sonidos volvían a la atmosfera más hostil

– No ataquen a menos que ellos lo hagan primero – ordene moviendo mis ojos hacia donde el sonido era claro

– Fenr…estaremos bien? – Pregunto Homika

– Sí …Solo no te dejes llevar por el miedo – conteste

Proseguimos así unos cincuenta metros

– creen que son pacientes o están disfrutando de acecharnos? – Dijo Dant

– Los pokemon no hacen eso – replico N

Unos cuantos metros más desaparecieron dejándonos suspirar tranquilos

– Parece que se han ido – comento Homika

– no …no se distraigan – dije

– Pero ya tiene mucho que nos dejaron – replico Dant bajando su arma

En ese instante una ráfaga de rocas atravesó la espesura destrozando todo , empuje a Dant mientras me inclinaba con Homika

– Hell cuchillada! – mi felino salió disparara a la maleza

– Weavile tajo umbrío! – con sus garras al frente igual entro

– Ya es mi turno – dijo Dant liberando a tyranitar junto a alakasam

– cúbranse los ojos! Tormenta de arena! – el viento se movió en nuestra dirección inundando todo con una nube de polvo

– si tienen algún plan en mente sería muy útil en este momento – añadió, guarde a Flegias eligiendo a Caronte

– ve! – con él en escena mire hacia Homika que estaba temblando ,el sonido de lucha se podía notar

– Hell regresa! – parecía no escucharme

– bien ,si queremos salir hay que luchar directamente – dijo Dant que camino hacia interior de aquel follaje

– Hell! Regresa – ella salió de la maleza y se puso al frente . En sus patas había heridas que sangraba

– puedes pelear? – asintió gimiendo de dolor

– segura? – Nuevamente movió la cabeza

– Weavile – el pokemon de Homika dio un salto y se colocó a mi lado

– si queremos sobrevivir hay que contra atacar – dije

– No…Ellos no son así , jamás atacan tan cobardemente – balbuceo N

– Tal vez no pero no hay opciones – replique , de la nada salió Dant que pareció muy asustado

– Son demasiados , no podre solo – dijo jadeando

– Homika préstame tu fuerza – tomo su pokeball liberando a scolipede

– no se contengan! – grite

– Solo asegúrense de no matar – Dant se juntó con sus pokemon

– rayo hielo! Ayuda! – dije

Se posicionaron y dispararon, Hell hizo que aquellos arboles explotaran con la cantidad de fuego que arrojo en tanto Caronte apago las llamas

– bien ahora tu Weavile ,híper rayo! –

Abrió su boca y al frente una cantidad de energía se almaceno centellando y en un simple segundo una gran ola de escombros volaron por todas partes dejándome en silencio

– Creo que cuando pedí no contenerse no me refería a esto – dije capturando a los dos

– Pensé que no había problema – repuso Homika

Un gran hueco ente el terreno se visualizaba

– Ni siquiera yo he hecho esto – comento Dant

– bueno parece que se han retirado.. .Avancemos o seremos todavía detenidos – dije tomando la mano de Homika que estaba muy apenada

– regresen – los guardo de vuelta

Huimos de ahí de vuelta hacia el rumbo ,todos estaban muy cansados a diferencia de N quien estaba muy afectado por la lucha contra esos pokemon

Más tarde cuando nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente descansamos sin desechar la idea de que todavía anduvieran detrás de nosotros pero si había calma antes de otra batalla aprovecharía los minutos para curar a mis pokemon que habían sido lastimados


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo veintiuno

El día termino entre enfrentamientos pequeños con hordas múltiples quedando muy fatigados y los únicos pokemon sanos eran Virgilio y Gatory, Homika tenía a todos sus pokemon agotados pero Dant solo había usado a los mismos sin mostrar a los demás, N no ayudo en nada quedándose paralizado cuando nos disputábamos la supervivencia. Cuando apenas era el anochecer encendí otra fogata en el cobijo de un tronco hueco, di pociones y vende algunas heridas leves con la esperanza que estas no se agrandaran en un futuro

Me sentía totalmente cansado y la presión no me dejaban curar mis dolencias cuando era golpeado por algunos pokemon que nos tomaban desprevenidos ,todos cayeron dormidos y no era de esperar con un día agitado ,gemía cuando apretaba mis brazos y lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era Iris que sonreía ,sin embargo ,me alegre que ella no estuviera conmigo porque no soportaría verla herida ,Homika se había manchado con fango y una cortada leve en su pie era lo único .De alguna manera la imagen de todos descansando me hizo recordar a la cuadrilla que tenía siempre después de una misión

Estuve despierto unas horas vigilando la oscuridad donde el canto de pokemon se podía escuchar, el viento movía las hojas bruscamente volviéndome paranoico con lo que debía hacer, Gatory estaba sentado en la entrada observando al frente con toda firmeza

– Si algo pasa avísame – dije, el movió su cabeza

– enserio eres un pequeño – comente recordando el día cuando nació

Su mirada me hizo sonreír y carcajearme del suceso pero era muy tierno, se aproximó y acaricie su cabeza .Más tarde desperté a Dant dejándole la cargar de la vigilancia

La mañana siguiente desperté adolorido de mis brazos pero el estado de mis pokemon era optimo, todos ya se preparaban para salir en cuanto terminara nos iríamos al poco camino que sobraba

– así que eres una líder de gimnasio? – pregunto Dant a Homika

– Sí ,realmente tiene poco que me volví una – respondió quitándose el barro con un paño húmedo

– Ya entiendo por qué hiciste una gran explosión – replico riendo

– y tu N porque odias a las personas? – pregunto mirándolo acomodarse el collar

– no los odio, realmente me gustaría que pokemon y humanos convivieran – respondió

– ya veo –

Su mirada se perdía a la lejanía exhalando mucho. Libere a mis pokemon y revise sus heridas que sanaron gracias a las medicinas pero con más choques por venir prepare una estrategia más fuerte

– ya es hora –

Les capture y guarde junto a mi sudadera

– Dante iras detrás de la fila y N al frente ,si notan algo extraño díganlo en voz baja – todos asintieron y dejamos atrás el tronco

La caravana iba sin problema atravesando entre hojarasca y bejucos gruesos escuchando el canto de algunas aves

– Oye – susurro Dant desde atrás

– Que pasa – respondí

– eso que traes debajo de tu playera es un cuchillo? – toque el mango del cuchillo

– Solo es un recordatorio – respondí

– y lo puedes usar para cortar? – saque el mando y lo enseñe

– Está roto – dije sonriendo

– Que desgracia seria de mucha ayuda – repuso

– y que harás cuando esto termine? – pregunto

– no tengo idea puede que valla a casa y descanse un tiempo hasta encontrar algo que hacer – respondí

– y tú a dónde iras? – entre los murmullos escuche un serpenteo

– Puede que siga adelante con mi cruzada pero realmente estoy cansado – contesto

Confirme la existencia del acechador y silbe

– Estén listos – dije andando con precaución ,el tiempo se volvió lento con el sonido de muchos andar alrededor de nuevo escondiéndose en el ambiente

– Esto me pone de nervios – dijo Dant retrocediendo el martillo de su pistola

– Guarda eso...Solo los haces enfadar – replique

– Pero…– guardo su arma

– y tu Homika a dónde iras? – Pregunte

– bueno...Solo me queda esperar a que todo se reestablezca y me iré de vuelta a casa para iniciar mi trabajo en entrenar a los nuevos – respondió

– Suena bien – susurre con la pokeball de Gatory

–hablare con ellos ,déjenme hacerlo – dijo N

– Solo si te lo permiten – replique

– ellos entenderán – agrego

Más adelante con el asedio a los costados nos vimos en un silencio estremecedor, intranquilo mire a todos lados elevando la vista hacia el cielo donde figuras oscuras caían. Esas serpientes tenían planeado atraparnos, empuje a Homika y me arroje lejos liberando a Gatory en el aire. Gatory se aferró al cuello de serperior dejándola sangrar y la mantuvo quieta

– Ya está – dije

– alakasam, psíquico! –

Levanto sus cucharas al aire e hizo levitar a esos pokemon

– weavile ,garra metal! –

Salto y con una agilidad increíble movió sus afilados dedos contra sus cuerpos y alakasam los arrojo

– solucionado! – bramo Dant

– no bajes la guardia todavía hay otros esperando – dije, la serpiente se liberó de la presión de Gatory

– Ven – añadí

Gire con los ojos cerrados centrándome en escuchar entre la respiración pesada de los demás hasta que un pequeño crujido a unos dos metros me hizo mover mi mano y apuntar

– colmillo ígneo! –

Con un simple impulso atravesó los bejucos , el gemido de un pokemon no se hizo esperar . Aquella acción hizo a los demás salir de su escondite y atacar sin tener piedad

La rocas y fuego combinado era parecido a una granada fragmentada , sin saber que sucedía me arroje lejos solo para observar los destrozos y con una sordera acompañada de un silbido

– es…están bien! – grite aturdido

Mi visión difusa y mi cuerpo no respondía como lo quería , no obstante, me puse de pie tambaleándome solo para ver a Homika tirada en el suelo siendo protegida por weavile por otro lado Dant y N eran protegidos por sus pokemon , alakasam con un escudo invisible y un beheeyem de igual manera , di unos pasos a ella que no respondió a mi voz

– No – dije tocando mi cabeza

– otra vez falle – añadí

– ataca! – grito Dant

– Gatory! Llamarada! – mi perro volvió y con una gran poder los aisló en una línea de fuego

– Dante! – salió con gran furia

– Ya es turno de marcar la diferencia entre ellos y ustedes – dije mirando a excadrill ,gigalith ,darmitar ,ferroseed juntarse con la intención de crear una estrategia

– voltio cruel! , infierno! – ambos atravesaron el fuego con la vista puesta en ellos

Dante con la potencia que llevaba golpeo a tres de ellos dejándolos paralizados , Gatory expulso todo contra ellos que se protegieron con darmitar algo bastante listo pero la elevación del calor los hizo retroceder , darmitar junto a excadrill fueron los únicos que se quedaron , el topo unió sus patas y entro al suelo mientras que darmitar solo se arrojó contra Dante que lo detuvo , sus grandes brazos se conectaron empujando mientras Gatory se movía mirando el suelo ladrando muy nervioso

– Me encargare de los demás – dijo Dant moviéndose entre los bejuco, y N, el desapareció

Las cosas ya estaban muy lúgubres como para haber perdido al guía

– empujón! –

Soltó uno de sus brazos y retrocedió solo para ir hacia su pecho donde con toda su fuerza lo lanzo a unos metros marcando una línea en el pequeño trayecto, el darmitar enfureció tanto que las llamas de su cabeza crecieron quemando el aire al instante, salto con su brazo extendido

– esquívalo! – el golpe retumbo el suelo levantando escombros

– voltio cruel! –

Se impulsó con su pata con el hombro hacia adelante con el cual lo embistió arrojando a aun árbol que cedió al instante cayendo en seco pero el oponente continuaba de pie, al otro lado Gatory seguía muy ansioso moviéndose continuamente pero corrió hacia mi ladrando .El suelo debajo de mí se removió y el brillo metálico me hizo arrojarme pecho tierra, aquel excadrill hizo que mi corazón saltara de miedo al casi morir empalado

– mordisco! – el aliento de fuego no se hizo esperar al clavar sus colmillos en su dura piel

– colmillo ígneo! – cerro con más fuerza sus fauces haciendo gritar al pokemon que lo golpeo con esas garras metálicas ,ambos se cubrieron de fuego forcejeando

– Dante usa de nuevo empujón! –

El darmitan apenas se reponía de tal golpe y andaba con sus brazos tomando velocidad, estando cerca extendieron sus brazos y de nuevo hicieron una onda de choque en la cual darmitan cayó al suelo totalmente rendido

– ayuda a Gatory! – grite

Igualo la lucha entre ambos quienes se separaron , excadrill ante tal desventaja nuevamente junto sus garras y con facilidad desapareció llevándose el darmitan caído .La batalla de mi lado termino aunque a la lejana escuchaba detonaciones de balas resonar entre los árboles ,Dante y Gatory estaban agitados pero completos en cuanto salud por lo cual se acercaron a Homika moviéndola con sus patas

– Basta chicos – dije hincándome ,weavile también observaba

– es poco tiempo en que la conocí pero …–

Mi voz se quebró y quede en silencio mirando el suelo ,ellos se acercaron tocando mi hombro

Permanecí en esa posición unos minutos más hasta que la gire quitándole la funda de su guitarra , lo raro es que no encontré sangre o heridas visibles ,anonadado acerque mi oído a su pecho donde su tranquilo corazón latía ,una euforia invadió mi cuerpo y solo me aproxime a su nariz para oír su respirar

– Estas bien? – decía sonriendo cerca de su cara ,suspire

Homika abrió sus ojos centrada en mí apretando sus labios

– Me alegro – la abrace de tal emoción

– Nos están viendo – dijo

Me levante y mire hacia los bejucos donde estaba Dant evitándonos con la vista

– Ya debemos continuar – dijo guardando su arma

Ya habíamos descansado y caminábamos hacia el norte sin perder el rumbo

– y N ha donde ha ido? – pregunto Dant

– no tengo idea… estábamos luchando y cuando apenas me di cuenta ya no estaba – conteste

– crees que sus preciados guardianes lo mataron? – no entendía al tipo pero sabía que tenía algo especial con los pokemon así que no el estar seguro de ello era muy exagerado

– No – respondí

– y como les fue a ustedes? – Mire hacia Homika que iba muy sonrojada

– La explosión me hizo atontarme y pensé que Homika murió …luche contra esos dos y casi muero por uno , luchamos más y al final se fueron – repuse

– y ahí fue donde te encontré con tu novia – comento riendo

Ya habiendo avanzado mucho nuevamente nos dimos un tiempo para descansar , almorcé nuevamente un bocado mirando a Homika que abrió su funda

– no puede ser! – dijo sacando su guitarra que estaba destrozada por la metralla

– Me costó mucho cuidarla – replico pasando sus manos por las cuerdas , bajo la vista e inicio a llorar

– no te preocupes la puedes reparar – dije acercándome a revisarla

– Era algo que mi padre me dio cuando era una niña – repuso , mientras miraba los huecos especule que durante la explosión ella se dio la vuelta y cuando las rocas impactaron contra la guitarra esta fue empujada con tal fuerza que la golpeo detrás de su cabeza resultando en un desmayo

– Esto es sencillo, si la llevas con un profesional la tendría en unas semanas totalmente reparada – levanto su vista a mí dejándome muy cautivado por sus cristalinos ojos que me hicieron apartar la vista

– lo crees? – Pregunto con una voz muy delicada

– s.. Si , solo no dejes que te afecte – conteste

– Entonces luchare mejor para ir a casa pronto – dijo secándose la lágrimas de su mejillas

– rayos! Es muy tierna tu novia – comento Dant

Le devolví su guitarra y me puse de pie para dar una revisada a los registros en la pokedex

– oh también tienes una? – dijo Dant

– A mí me gustaba explorar y aprender más de cerca examinándolos – añadió suspirando

– Ya veo – repuse

– Las ultimas cosas que vi fueron interesantes – parecía nostálgico por su pasado

– si ya terminaron podríamos continuar y avanzar más antes de volver a ser detenidos – dije guardando todo en mi bolsa sin antes dar una pequeña poción a Dante y Gatory

Transcurrimos por la misma dirección , el dolor en mi cuerpo era mucho y tenía sueño , tararee una melodía para animar un poco más a mi ser

– donde estará el nexo? – comento Dant

– Solo estoy seguro que debemos encontrar " un resonador" sea lo que sea – replique

– un resonador? Eso es muy avanzado para una persona común pero como sabes de eso? – Dijo Homika

– i..Investigue – conteste

– y sabes cómo es? – me rasque la cabeza imaginándome uno

– Puede que si – Homika se acomodó a mi lado

– es una pequeña caja de no más de diez centímetros con pequeños círculos de dos en el centro los cuales emiten una cantidad de energía , usualmente son usados por la milicia para establecer comunicaciones con sus bases sin perder señal – dijo moviendo sus manos y sonaba muy emocionada , moví mi cabeza observando los árboles y arbustos en busca de alguna caja con luces

Pasamos el tiempo en silencio buscando al resonador que nos daría una pista de objetivo y sin darnos cuenta avanzamos más kilómetros antes de nuevamente bajar la velocidad

– Ya debemos descansar – dijo Dant

– Bien – el sol ya bajaba del cielo y el calor disminuía

– Hay que comer – añadí sacando los últimos alimentos y agua que cargaba , compartimos un poco todos para conservar la mayor parte de las provisiones que traíamos

Paso una hora muy tranquila platicando y reposando hasta que escuche pasos acercarse en nuestra posición

– Escóndanse – dije poniéndome de pie

– por qué? – pregunto Dant

– alguien viene – respondí

– y si es un enemigo? – Repuso Homika

– Vallan detrás de ese árbol y me quedare por si es un amigo – dije

– Si todo falla solo vengan – agregue

Ambos se movieron a ocultarse

Una figura se movía entre las plantas que crujían y aumentaban el volumen cada vez , mi cuerpo vibraba suplicando que no fuera un enemigo más ya que no soportaría tener que luchar contra otro soldado

– Hola – dijo


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo veintidós

N me miro feliz retirándose la gorra

– Sí que han avanzado – comento acercándose

Deje salir el aire de mis pulmones ante tal alivio

– y a dónde fuiste? – pregunte

– te dije que hablaría con ellos – respondió

– Ya veo, por instantes pensamos que te habían matado – añadí

– Les platique el motivo por el cual estábamos entrando y no estaban felices pero nos dieron un permiso por tiempo – replico

En sus ropas note arañazos y una mancha de sangre en su pierna

– y que te hicieron? – pregunte

– Nada – contesto sonriendo

Deje salir un suspiro

– salgan – dije y ambos salieron

– dónde estabas? – Pregunto Homika

– Solo hice lo mejor – respondió

– valla sí que regresaste pensé que te habían matado y devorado pero supongo que si eres mágico – repuso Dant

De nuevo juntos viajamos

Ya habíamos descansado lo suficiente así que los siguientes pasos fueron más cómodos y entre árboles secos escalamos a un pequeño acantilado por donde N nos llevó ,su comportamiento era sospechoso desde que apareció ,su risa era muy forzada y también cambio el rumbo un poco hacia el noroeste. Estando en esa cima lo observe respirar muy agitado más que cualquiera

– y por qué nos has traído aquí? – pregunte

Me dio la espalda y apunto hacia un punto lleno de niebla

– Ese es el nexo – bramo fríamente

– hubiera sido mejor ir directo no crees? – comente mirando el mapa

– Sí, puede que sí pero los pokemon me advirtieron que hay guardias del equipo plasma cerca de ese punto y solo hay una parte donde no han accedido – repuso

– Que quieres decir? –

Dant de su pechera saco un catalejo

– Es muy grande – bramo silbando

– Ese árbol supera a los que he visto – añadió ,fui arrebatándole el catalejo

Coloque mi ojo y apunte hacia aquel lugar donde se alzaba una copa esmeralda que rompía la neblina y su magnificencia hacia doblar a los demás arboles

– y por qué es tan especial? – pregunto Homika

– los espíritus de los pokemon caídos en este lugar lo resguardan, ahora que han perdido a muchos más se han vuelto hostiles lo cual hace que los soldados no se acerquen para nada – dijo N

– no somos muy diferentes a ellos en estas circunstancias, que es lo que hará la diferencia? – dije

Guardo silencio y solo retrocedí para observar el terreno

– No se los debería decir pero hay un trecho o más bien una parte de ese árbol que esta hueco y podríamos pasar por ahí sin tener problemas de ser detectados – dijo N

– Eso sería bueno – repuso Dant

– envía una señal a tus amigos y a los líderes para avisarles sobre ese lugar – dije

– no! Solo nosotros debemos saberlo – exclamo N

– Con el número del equipo plasma será mejor no hacer la tontería de hacernos los héroes e intentar desarmar todo – replique

– pero.. – Todos los que estábamos ahí solo éramos niños

– liberen a su pokemon más fuerte y seguiremos por ese trecho – Dant mando ese mensaje

– Confiamos en ti – dije a N que asintió

Caminamos en medio de zarzas y plantas venenosas bajando la cabeza para no ser vistos por el equipo plasma que N había advertido ,el solo cruzar hasta aquel árbol fue una proeza

– ahora tenemos que pasar por debajo – dijo N

– te seguimos –

Rodeamos parte del árbol y nos detuvimos cerca de una roca cubierta de musgo grueso y verde

– Movamos la roca – coloco sus manos y separo las piernas empujando con toda su fuerza

– Vamos Dante – N se detuvo y dio media vuelta

– Los pokemon no pueden ayudarnos ,los pokemon me dijeron que si no queríamos problemas debíamos mover esta roca por nosotros o simplemente nos seguirán molestando – dijo

Con desconfianza guarde a Dante y me pose a su lado .Homika y Dant de igual manera ayudaron

Esa roca cedió lentamente

– Vamos – dije dando toda mi fuerza y mi vista se distorsiono poco a poco

La tierra se removió y debajo encontramos un hueco más parecido a una madriguera ,con la entrada abierta nos metimos hacia la penumbra y en cuclillas nos movimos ,N iba al frente donde la única cosa que nos daba luz era el mapa, detrás de mi iba Homika a quien tomaba de la mano para no perderla , entre el sonido de nuestros pasos mire una luz a la lejanía

– saliendo de aquí ya estaremos en el nexo – dijo N susurrando

– Ya estoy preparado – repuso Dant

Ya estando del otro lado mi cabeza dolió demasiado junto a mis ojos que ardían al ver el atardecer más hermoso que hubiera visto en el pasado

– Hay que descansar esta noche y mañana rondaremos para buscar tal lo que armaron estos locos – dije mirando hacia las ruinas

Esos edificios de roca se mantenían en pie cubiertas por plantas

– Antes aquí se reunían pokemon y humanos para convivir ,no importaba pero cuando la guerra comenzó abandonaron tal maravilla –dijo N

Estatuas gigantes en total decadencia y un altar era lo que podía admirar

– no hay nadie aquí ..Por qué será? – Pregunto Homika

– Tal vez están interesados en algo más que la arqueología – repuso Dant

– busquemos un buen lugar donde dormir y mañana proseguiremos – dijo N

Levante la vista al cielo y a la distancia mire una aeronave descender pero no hable sobre eso guardándomelo

Caminamos media horas más hasta un muro lo suficientemente alto para ocultar la flama de la fogata que encenderíamos , bebimos y comimos lo último que cargábamos solo para dormir y reponer el dolor que sentíamos por las batallas

Cuando todos dormían me levante en medio de la noche ,tire lo que no necesitaría y me encamine en dirección donde había visto bajar la nave

Decidí hacerlo solo porque si llevara a más seria un problema en sigilo, la noche era clara pero con ayuda de la sombras llegue hasta la zona de aterrizaje donde aquel helicóptero estaba, las hiervas rozaban mi rostros mientras revisaba de cerca las patrullas, esos enviados al principio habían recibido más ayuda, pokemon igual resguardaban la zona. En ellos en especial encontré un collar con una luz roja muy intensa

– y cuando terminaremos? – pregunto uno de esos guardias que descansaba encima de una caja vacía

– Los científicos están trabajando duro a que podría estar listo en unas horas – respondió otro que miraba el cielo

– has visto al jefe? – me deslice cerca

– quién? – las patrullas se dirigían a la misma zona

– el de mechón azul –

Con el catalejo de Dant mire hacia una gran carpa donde habían lámparas enfocadas , el sonido de metal siendo soldado y también muchas voces que se apagaban entre ellas

– sí ,la otra vez lo encontré experimentando con aparatos y los pokemon cerca se descontrolaron mucho que destrozaron una casa en un simple instante ,lo apago y solo se fue sonriendo … no te has puesto a pensar que pueda estar loco – dijo

– No lo sé , pero si sus trucos sirven para liberarlos no tengo objeción a continuar – repuso

Me aleje de ellos y proseguí a la carpa donde tendría la oportunidad de ver la máquina que creaban

Cruce el terreno ocultándome entre tiendas y plantas altas evitando ser visto por las patrullas que rondaban minuciosamente junto a pokemon que por momentos casi me notaban ,las luces estaban ya a unos metros y mi sombra eran unos árboles cercanos los cuales revise antes de aproximarme. Cuando terminara de observar que armaban me iría de regreso con ellos para crear un plan ,no obstante ,antes de llegar algo cayo por detrás y con un simple sonido me vi en el suelo escuchando un murmullo y finalmente cerré los ojos

– oye.. Despierta – escuche

– vamos –

Golpes en mis mejillas me hicieron abrir mis ojos difusos, delante de mi había una mancha blanca y negra

– Ya estas reaccionando – dijo

Trate de moverme pero estaba atado de las manos a una cama de acero

– Sí que eres tonto – dijo aquel joven con la cara cubierta

– Pero eres bueno por haberte infiltrado sin tener un problemas con los soldados pero te note cuando usaste el catalejo – dijo

Moví la vista a una mesa de acero donde estaban todas mis cosas incluyendo mi cuchillo roto

– No sé cómo lograste llegar hasta este punto pero te felicito por sobrevivir – dijo

Lo seguí con la mirada y en silencio observe la salida de aquella tienda donde escuche pasos acercarse

– Ahí viene el jefe – con una mano retiro la tela y su mechón azul resalto

– es una broma cierto? Esperaba a un tipo grande – dijo aquel doctor con un tono desanimado

– pero como es que se introdujo? –

El otro joven lo miro muy serio, se aproximó y se me observo con sus ojos frente a los míos, su respiración era molesta

– estos niños de ahora solo deberían de encargarse de ser conformistas y esconderse .pero no unos se meten en planes – dijo

– Pero me pregunto cómo es que pudo llegar hasta aquí sin morir, dentro de esa cabeza hay algo especial – movió mi cabeza

– no hablas? Te comieron la lengua los rattatas ,creo que hare unas pruebas con el – se fue hacia la puerta y con una seña el joven asintió

– Ahora vamos – me desato y con una navaja cerca del cuello camine a la puerta hasta un patio

Me soltó y me dejo solo , se alejó unos metros

– así que tú eres el dillbur – dijo un soldado

– pueda que si – replique , moví la vista hacia el costado donde aquel doctor del mechón azul nos observaba

– no sé por qué no te han matado pero me pidieron golpearte – dijo , se colocó en defensa y avanzo tirando golpes que esquive

Solo éramos nosotros dos en el patio y podía huir pero sin algún pokemon que me ayudara lo mejor era quedarme hasta encontrar una manera de irme

– vamos niño – dijo el soldado

solo evitaba los golpes ,su corpulencia era una desventaja pero apretaba los puños esperando la oportunidad de golpearlo en las costillas

– vamos! Déjate golpear –

dio un puñetazo, me incline y fui directo a su estómago done acerté un golpe pero caí al suelo por un codazo en mi espina dejándome sin aire unos segundos

– eso es! – exclamo pateándome

Ese impulso me llevo a un metro de distancia, tosí un poco de saliva y me coloque de pie tocando mi abdomen

– déjenme ver más – dijo el doctor

– no hay problema –

Por donde se dirigían las cosas no tendría opción más que luchar enserio y darle lo que quería el de mechón azul o si no iba a morir por la paliza .respire lento colocándome en posición y avance

– da lo mejor! – bramo tirando una combinación que evite por un pelo , dio un par de patadas más que me rozaron el frente de las piedras por lo cual me puse serio , abrí mis puños esperando el momento apropiado

– háganlo mejor! – grito el doctor

El musculoso soldado movía sus brazos creando japs rápidos

En ese instante todo se volvió lento ,su puñetazo iba a mi rostro pero moví mi cabeza y entre hacia su pecho tomando su brazo y con su pierna extendida pose mi pie escalando hasta su cuello colocando su brazo entre mis piernas junto a su cuello y solo me deje caer con todo el peso al suelo donde lucho intentando liberarse de la llave hasta que dejo de moverse

– bravo! Esa forma de lucha no me es familiar pero es interesante – dijo el doc

– pero ya sé quién eres , según algunos reclutas había un joven que luchaba de forma impresionante pero jamás me imagine que eras tú – añadió

– bueno creo que es hora de irme – dije tomando una barra de acero de los pantalones del soldado

– llévalo a la cama …tengo planes – dijo retirándose

el joven saco de nuevo su navaja y dio unos pasos en medio del patio

– déjame preguntarte por qué los sigues? – pregunte observando la tienda donde recuperaría mis cosas

– mi maestro me ordeno proteger esta operación – moví mis mano por la barra de acero

– Ghechis? – Asintió

– ya veo ,pero cuáles son tus motivos para ser parte del equipo plasma – de un impulso corrió hacia mí

– no las hay – movió su navaja y subí la barra de acero salvando mi vida. Chocamos mucho sin poder avanzar con una pelea definida , su cuchilla silbaba entre el aire mientras el tintineo era ahogado

– Tu… ustedes son los que lo ayudaron a escapar – dije

Sus ojos muertos no se inmutaban

– si –

continúe luchando más defendiéndome y el pensamiento de matarlo cuando apareciera la oportunidad era algo que tenía en mente ,avance adelante y fui cortado en el brazo pero no fue en vano al golpearlo cerca de su oído cosa que lo hizo retroceder

– Déjame admitir que eres bueno – comento tocándose la cabeza

– Nunca había estado junto a un ninja – replique

– no eres un niño, la mayoría que me encuentro intentan luchar pero no duran lo suficiente pero tu pareces más un asesino – mi brazo herido era una molestia

Los rayos del sol ya se asomaban a la distancia ,nuevamente acomode la barra de metal y di unos pasos

– pikaa! –

Aquel joven me observo mientras caía, detrás había un pequeño pokemon que me observo y solo se fue de ahí, sentí un alivio y fui hacia la tienda donde recogería mis cosas. Pase a un lado del ninja apretando mi herida

– Me alegro que terminara así – dije sonriendo pero antes de alejarme escuche de nuevo el chasquido de la electricidad y caí de cara al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento

Como era de esperar de nuevo me encontré atado pero ahora en un pilar de roca y a unos metros de mí estaba el ninja de la misma manera

– hay alguien? – dije mirando la sombra

Ahora estaba en un edificio antiguo con rocas que convergían encima de nosotros

– quiero ver a su líder! –

ninguna presencia o sonido más que mi voz rebotaba en los muros ,con fuerza forcejee las lianas sin poder romperlas , mi brazo había sido sanado de manera casi perfecta y el dolor desapareció .colgué más tiempo girando mi vista con la esperanza de encontrar algo , la soledad era buena pero al ser rodeado de una oscuridad me sentía intranquilo

– Tu eres aquel que ha entrado a este sagrado lugar, mis hermanos me han dicho de ti – dijo una voz en el aire

– luchaste contra mi hermana y solo tuviste un encuentro con mi hermano – añadió

– solo estoy aquí para detener a la gente que sirve el – dije mirando al ninja

– pero cuando estabas en camino luchaste contra mis compañeros y los dañaste – replico

– hablas de los pokemon? Ellos atacaron primero – su voz se mecía

– mis pokemon incluso fueron lastimados por ellos – dije

– hablas de estos? – pregunto dejando caer mi mochila con las esferas

– los mantienes cautivos y los obligas a luchar para ti – moví mi cabeza

– ellos nos han ayudado , a ninguno lo he obligado a seguirme – dije

– tus palabras pueden mentir pero dentro de ti encontrare la verdad –

De entre la oscuridad una figura se deslizo y en poco estaba enfrente de mí tocándome la frente , un cosquilleo invadió mi cuerpo y con dilación creció un dolor que me hizo gritar quedando de nuevo en blanco

Nos habíamos refugiado a pie de un árbol mientras trataba de calmar la hemorragia de la niña

– baja la cabeza – dije al hermano quien miraba a otro lado

– vamos resiste… te llevare a casa con tus padres – añadí colocando presión en la herida, las balas continuaban sonando a la lejanía , un hilo de sangre salía de su boca recorriendo hasta su quijada

– solo se fuerte y no tengas miedo – la niña me observaba a los ojos

– recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos – sonrió y levanto su mano a mi cara y acaricio mi mejilla

– me encargare de que sonrías junto a tu madre – mi mente estaba muy confusa pero solo la miraba

– s…se. Bueno – dijo , su mano inicio a deslizarse hacia el suelo y el brillo de sus ojos se apagó

– no!... no – fui hacia su pecho escuchando su corazón que había dejado de latir ,mi vista se nublo

– yo .. Soy … no!.. – Mi corazón latió y un sentimiento frio recorría lentamente por mi estómago hasta mi garganta, me quite mi chaqueta y cubrí al niño

– vamos – dije cargándolo

– me asegurare de llevarlo – añadí cargando mi rifle

Deje aquel árbol disparando hacia blancos en movimiento ,corrí lo más fuerte que podía cargando al niño

– y mi hermana? – pregunto ,no podía decirle lo que sucedió

– te llevare primero a ti y después a tu hermana – respondí

– pero a ella no le gusta estar sola – comento , mi interior fue estrujado

– no lo estará – replique .en medio de estruendos y fuego atravesamos el bosque

– hacia donde está tu casa? – pregunte

– por allá – apunto a la lejanía

– sujétate bien a mi cuello y no subas la cabeza – dije cargando la última munición

– si – lo lleve hasta un claro donde había una casa con las luces encendidas

– mama y papa estarán preocupados – dijo el niño , me detuve a unos metros y lo baje

– ve y mañana ya no vayas a donde estoy – dije, el pequeño miro hacia el bosque

– y regresaras con mi hermana? – Pregunto

– sí .. Yo la traeré – respondí

– nos vemos – regrese al mismo lugar con la intención de matar a todos los que me abandonaron

En el camino encontré a los cuerpos muertos de los enemigos , por cómo iba la formación se dirigían hacia aquella finca ,les quite sus armas y munición , al llegar al plano encontré cadáveres y ninguno había llegado hasta las defensas cualquiera se daría cuenta que eran enemigos del que nos contrató , pase por encima de ellos cortando cartucho y colocando el fusil en mi hombro .cruce por un pasillo hasta el patio donde lo encontré junto a mis compañeros

– ya llego – dijo , el capitán giro y sonrió

– pensé que morirías – deslice mi dedo hasta el gatillo

– me dejaron! – Brame

– oh! No .. La radio se averió no lo vez – apunto hacia la mesa , sin perder el blanco trate de encender la radio pero esta no respondió

– ya hemos terminado aquí – dijo

– ya nos pagaron y ahora podemos celebrar – añadió

– si! – exclamaron todos, ellos fueron por sus cosas en tanto recorrí el edificio solo para encontrar el cuerpo acribillado del que nos contrató y a sus alrededores los hombres que le servían


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo veintitrés

Abandonamos aquel lugar hacia una cantina pero no estuve mucho por que regrese al mismo lugar

En el silencio la tome en brazos cubriéndola y la lleve hasta su hogar donde sus padres me recibieron. La madre lloro abrazándola mientras que el padre me dio un puñetazo arrojándome al suelo

– aléjate! – exclamo

– solo…vete –

Me levante del suelo con una sensación fría en mi rostro

– Mi pequeña – dijo abrazándola

Los observe unos minutos ante de irme de nuevo hasta lo que había sido mi campamento ,bebí toda la botella de whisky recordando a Zero y a la niña .Mis tambaleos me llevaron hasta la radio que no encendió porque un cable estaba cortado y fui de vuelta hasta la cantina

Los encontré a las afueras jugando y platicando ,sin pensarlo más saque ese revolver y dispare matando a tres ,todos al momento se cubrieron

– que haces?! – pregunto el capitán

– me abandonaron – dije

– realmente crees que me interesa ,y dime que le paso a tus amigos? – Pregunto

Dispare hacia aquel muro

– Me di cuenta cuando no vi tu cuchillo – agrego

Me acerque y deje ir los últimos cartuchos

– así que murieron. Eso está bien ,debes recordar que no tienes por qué estar con civiles …Te ablandas y luego pierdes – dijo

Recargue de nuevo

– No tienes honor ni siquiera palabra ,y hacer morir a inocentes – replique

– el dinero es nuestra tarjeta el que paga más es a quien servimos –

Me detuve cerca de una fuente de agua

– por eso mataste al que nos contrató? – pregunto

El capitán sonó muy eufórico

– fue increíble no crees? Él nos llamó primero ofreciéndonos una buena cantidad e hicimos el trabajo pero no conto que había un tercero en esa disputa que nos contrató después , matamos al enemigo del primero enseguida al segundo y el jefe estaba feliz – respondió

Escuche a mis compañeros movilizarse y siendo prudente hice lo mismo escondiéndome

– Es como un triángulo amoroso – replico

Desde aquel lugar mire a mis compañeros apuntar sus armas y detrás iba el capitán, ante aquel momento cuando pasaron de mi sali de aquella coladera disparando pero un disparo del capitán arrebato el revolver de mi mano ,con un dolor progresando apreté mi puño y golpee al capitán

Cayo lejos con la nariz rota, mis compañeros apuntaron

– alto! – Exclamo riendo

Se levantó limpiando la sangre de su rostro

– ya que mi niño quiere pelear lo dejare –

Enseguida se arrojó contra mí, caímos juntos al suelo y el capitán solo me golpeo dejándome muy aturdido y no se detuvo. Con la poca fuerza lo empuje con mis piernas aprovechando el momento para acabarlo , sin embargo ,los demás intervinieron golpeándome hasta que caí al suelo esforzándome por respirar

– Las cosas son así – dijo el capitán sonriendo

Todos me cargaron y me arrojaron dentro de una camioneta

Lo último después de eso era un acantilado, una casa y al final ese campo de guerra donde lo encontré y sin importarme lo que sucediera corrí por las líneas enemigas hasta que finalmente le dispare a quemarropa

El dolor concluyo de nuevo con el sonido de la voz

– Entiendo bien – dijo

El pokemon que me había metido en ese sufrimiento se alejó

– Parece que tus intenciones han cambiado – añadió

Mi respiración era pesada, moví mi vista hacia un punto donde la figura siniestra de un pokemon apareció

– te ayudare a detener lo que esté sucediendo pero solo por esta ocasión – dijo esa voz

– Fenr , me llamo Cobalion –

Ese pokemon con cuernos hablaba

– libérenlo –

Las lianas que me apresaban se suavizaron y caí al suelo

– Estos humanos son tan frágiles – comento

Con fuerza me hinque calmando mi cuerpo de la horrible sensación de sentir de vuelta el dolor de mis recuerdos

– tomare mis cosas e iremos hacia aquel campo – dije mirándolo a los ojos

Ya eran las tres de la tarde cuando observamos al equipo plasma encender la máquina

– Vamos – dijo Cobalion

– espera –

Lo detuve con una mano ,en los alrededores no encontré a ningún aliado cerca

– sabes algo de mis amigos? – pregunte

– lo único que encontramos fueron cenizas – respondió

Los había dejado y perdido mucho tiempo

– Si no quieres salir herido por las armas solo sigue el plan – dije

– crees que sus insignificantes armas me harán daño? – Bramo

– si te cansas al andar si – replique dirigiéndome hasta aquel altar donde la maquina emitió un rayo de luz directo al cielo

Tenía planeado atravesar las filas y usar a mis pokemon para que con sus poderes la destrozaran , pero el pokemon era grande y muy orgulloso como para bajar siquiera la cabeza unos centímetros

– Tus hermanos son diferentes – susurre

– porque lo dices? – pregunto

– baja la voz ,virizion me ataco directamente pero después solo huyo y terrakion no dudo al atacarme tratando de matarme pero hui gracias a un amigo ,tú fuiste tan inteligente como para planear mi captura y después llevarme hasta aquella ruina oculta –

Cobalion se lo tomo con humor y sonrió o eso pareció . Ya estábamos detrás cuando subí la vista al cielo que se cubrió con espesas nubes negras

– debimos intervenir desde el principio! – exclamo

Cobalion dio un salto y se apresuró por llegar hasta el altar. Con el plan arruinado me movilice hacia el frente donde libere de Dante

– Vamos – dije

Los soldados no tardaron en disparar al legendario que fue detenido. Fui detrás de las líneas aprovechando el descuido

Toque el primer escalón sintiendo una brisa

– usa lanzallamas con toda tu fuerza – dije a Dante

El sonido de disparos aumentó pero no mire atrás ,llegando a la cima mire la máquina que no pausaba al enviar esa extraña luz que rompía las siniestras nubes . El ambiente se enfrió siniestramente

– lanzallamas! –

La máquina duro unos segundos antes de explotar mitigando su función

– ahora presten atención! – dijo aquel doctor con mechón azul que estaba sentado acompañado de los científicos. Moví mi vista a los alrededores donde un viento mecía los arboles salvajemente y esa pequeña brisa cobro fuerza arrojándonos fuera del altar ,caí encima de Dante que me protegió

En solo instantes de que el viento invadió el nexo una fuerte tormenta se desato , truenos y relámpagos se mostraban golpeando

– Preparen las piezas – ordeno con un altavoz

Cobalion luchaba contra los soldados que sin perder a alguno se repartían encerrándole .su desventaja era inmensa así que fui en su ayuda

– como se atreven! – bramo

En su cabeza una luz se comprimió en una cuchilla arremetiendo con furia .Con fuego dividimos la batalla colocándonos a su lado

– Debo detenerlos o todo este lugar será destruido – dijo Cobalion

– por quién? –pregunte

Izo la mirada al cielo donde permanecía el mismo hueco hecho por esa luz

– el trio de las nubes , ahora que los han despertados desataran su fuerza en el nexo – respondió

La lluvia se volvió más agresiva

– y podrás solo? – pregunte

– Tal vez – repuso

El fuego se mitigo y los caballeros nos observaron apuntando

– Dejen los estorbos ,ahora cobren posición – dijo el doctor de mechón azul

Los soldados bajaron sus armas y se movieron alrededor del altar

– y no puedes hacer algo? – pregunte

– ya es demasiado tarde ,ahora solo queda esperar para ir uno contra los tres – contesto

– Te ayudare – replique

– necesitaras a todos tus pokemon –

Baje la vista a mi mochila sacando las esferas

– vamos –

Liberados me observaron un momento e igual parecían ansiosos

– ahora ten por seguro que talvez mueras por ellos – dijo

El aire se llenó de energía y de un olor salado .El ojo entre la tormenta brillaba y un pequeño punto se visualizó e incremento dividiéndose en tres

– iremos contra landorus juntos , si lo vencemos será más sencillo derribar a tornadus y thundurus – dijo enterrando sus cascos sobre el lodo

– Prepárense – dije

Mis pokemon se formaron delante

– como desearía llamar a mis hermanos ahora ,juntos los podríamos detener sin problemas – dijo Cobalion

Los tres se detuvieron encima del altar flotando y mirando fríamente el nexo ,la lluvia arrecio más junto a los vientos .Los relámpagos partían arboles volviéndolos antorchas con flamas que morían en minutos

– vamos! – exclamo Cobalion que saco su cuchilla cabalgando hacia el líder

– activen el silbido! –

El equipo plasma enterró unas barras metálicas creando un circulo ,pero el tipo del mechón azul planto una de gran tamaño en el suelo y en la punta cargaba una esfera roja

– alto! – grite

La esfera roja lanzo una luz que conecto cada vara oscura ,el sonido agudo hizo eco entre la lluvia disminuyendo poco a poco

Los tres movilizaron su vista por alrededor del altar y entre palabras extrañas se separaron

– aumenten el nivel al máximo –

Los caballeros movieron algo en esa barras ,sentí una pequeña descarga recorrer mi cuerpo . El trio se detuvo y Cobalion aprovecho para ir contra landorus que recibió el ataque

– sígueme! – dijo

El ambiente hostil se perdió junto a la tormenta para cualquiera sería un alivio, sin embargo, tenía la misma sensación de muerte

– Retrocedamos – dije a mis pokemon que estaban igual de alertas

Cobalion continuaba golpeando al líder aunque parecía no recibir daño ante los cortes de esa espada

– vamos humano no seas cobarde! – exclamo

No quería ser imprudente ante enormes poderes

– Ahora inicien el mando – dijo el doctor del mechón azul

Los científicos cargaron una caja oscura en sus manos y se posaron debajo ,en sus rostros note miedo y sus esqueléticas manos quitaron la tapa revelando un espejo grande con bordes adornados y esa pequeña cosa afecto al trio que emitió un rugido que resonó en mi interior

– bien ahora propaguen a los guardianes –

El trio soltó sus brazos mostrando sus garras al aire

– Cobalion! –

El espadachín se detuvo sorprendido dando pasos lentos alejándose

Un aura luminosa alrededor de ellos distorsiono el aire

– ya es hora! – exclamo feliz

El trio se ilumino cambiando su forma a una más extensa

– es increíble! –

Gatory gruño y ladro fuertemente

– iremos contra el líder –

Dante , Hell, Flegias, Virgilio, Caronte y Gatory estaban furiosos ,sin nada con que pelear avance adelante al inmóvil landorus

– Virgilio usa pájaro osado y Hell tajo sombrío –

Ambos se adelantaron

– Flegias viento polar y Caronte rayo hielo –

Dante y Gatory me siguieron detrás

– Dante usa voltio cruel y Gatory infierno –

Como lo había dicho el primer ataque dio en el líder que se movió lentamente entre un estampido para instantes después ser cubierto de escarcha , mi pequeño perro descargo el fuego que volvió agua el hielo para finalizar con un grito fuerte del legendario

– landorus, mechada! – Ordeno el tipo del mechón azul

Descendió y se arrojó hacia nosotros retumbando la tierra llena de fango

– será una buena lucha! – Dijo Cobalion colocándose enfrente de mí y lo detuvo

La fuerza del impacto me arrastro lejos solo observando a dos legendarios sostener una lucha

– Compañero lucha – dijo el espadachín que repelía las garras con los cuernos

Esos dos no se inmutaban

– Lo ayudaremos – dije incorporándome

Cambie la estrategia y lo repelimos

– No creas que te salve – comento mirando al frente

– tu tampoco – replique

– te daremos una mano contra el – agregue observando al tigre

– Te gusta este nivel de poder – bramo el de mechón azul

– perdón por no presentarme antes mi nombre es Acromo –

Salió de su zona segura y avanzo al terreno

– ahora te demostrare el poder que se puede conseguir con el poder de la ciencia tornadus , thundurus ataquen! –

Las posibilidades de regresar vivo ante dos pokemon sumamente poderosos se precipitaron drásticamente

– divídanse! –

Se colocaron enfrente deteniendo su avance hacia nosotros ,el sonido de su esfuerzo se escuchó ,no obstante ,thundurus se abría paso entre los brazos de Flegias que lo apretaban

Ambos pokemon no renunciaban a la orden dada

– vamos! – grito Acromo

Movieron sus alas extendiéndolas a todos ,el viento volvió al nexo y con ello una seria de rayos que golpeando el suelo mojado levantando vapor

– La primera línea está muerta – dijo uno de los científicos a Acromo que volteo al círculo

– Nivelen la energía – ordeno

– En seguida –

Los desastres no terminaron ahí , ahora landorus rugía más fuerte y el suelo cimbro al ritmo de su furia

– la esfera se está alterando –

Acromo regreso a su zona segura moviendo un panel plano

– No dejen de sostener las varas – dijo tecleando rápido

– señor ,esto es peligroso – replico un soldado

– llamen a los pokemon ,nos tienen que servir de algo –

Un caballero saco un silbato soplando con gran fuerza , de entre la hierba aparecieron muchos que sostuvieron cada poste ,me quería mover e intentar eliminar el plan pero especulaba que cuando recobraran sus conciencias se volverían imparables aunque entre ellos encontré una manera de lograr ahuyentarlo si podría llegar a ese panel y modificar cual fuera el control

Deje a mi equipo reteniéndoles y entre cajas vacías llegue junto a los científicos que no prestaron atención ya que continuaban tratando de manejar el nivel de energía , Acromo continuaba tecleando sin mover los ojos de esos códigos

– Sabía bien de su poder pero esto se volvió una broma cruel – comento

– No creas que has ganado – añadió suspirando , el equipo plasma protegía su experimento ante los rayos

– retírense! – exclamo Acromo golpeando su computador

– pero señor? –

La esfera roja encima del poste mayor cambio de color repetidamente

– Los rayos están quemando circuitos y ahora no hay manera de continuar – dijo guardando un disco plateado en un maletín pequeño

– no todo está perdido podremos utilizar la información en otra ocasión , guarden todo y alcáncenme en el helicóptero – dijo caminando con tranquilidad

– alto! –

Me arroje a Acromo golpeando su estómago

– detén esta mierda o todos moriremos – dije

Con una sonrisa peino su mechón azul

– Corrección solo desaparecerá el nexo – replico

– acaso no te importa la vida? – retrocedió lento

– solo será un nuevo conocimiento , cuando acontezca de nuevo sabremos cómo combatir la amenaza – nuevamente lo golpee en sus piernas derribándole

– Imbécil – con la misma sonrisa se puso de pie

– Si quieres detenerlo hazlo – se alejó hacia la nave

– carajo! – dije ante la impotencia de querer matarlo , fui de vuelta con mis pokemon

– chicos haremos todo lo que podamos – dije

Los caballeros y soldados se replegaron dejando a los pokemon solos sujetando esos postes que fueron derribados por los rayos , la energía quemo los collares y estos en poco recobraron sus mentes regresando a la selva

Cuando el último poste cayó al suelo la tormenta se desato con más fuerza . Landorus , thunderus y tornadus regresaron al altar sin volver a su forma original . Cobalion que había luchado con determinación los observaba derrotado , el rugido con más furia movió la lluvia que caía

– Hemos perdido – dijo Cobalion

El trio se movió en diferentes direcciones , landorus bajo a tierra de nuevo posicionando sus pies , thunderus y tornadus extendieron las alas

Esos tres preparaban su ataque final contra todo ,mis pokemon se juntaron delante de mí como si esperaran mi orden

– vuel…–

Hell cubrió mi boca con su pata ,todos negaron con la cabeza observándome muy felices

– bien! Si vamos a caer lo haremos juntos –

Camine adelante observando el plano destruido

– júntense en equipos y ataquen como la última vez –

Dante fue con Gatory hacia landorus , Flegias y Caronte contra tornadus y Virgilio junto a Hell contra thunderus

Los observe ir contra una fuerza que era superior , las explosiones resplandecían con la lluvia pero no había gran cambio en sus movimientos

– detenlos! – grito alguien


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo veinticuatro

Dos deformadas figuras rompieron el viento derribando a tornadus y thundurus, ellos cayeron al suelo rodando en una encarnizada pelea, Cobalion aprovecho la distracción y golpeo a landorus con todas sus fuerzas

– Deberías tener más cuidado – dijo Iris detrás de mí

Voltee y me arroje abrazándola

– qué? Cómo? – pregunte anonadado

Sonrió y me observo a los ojos

– Es una larga historia pero ahora debemos centrarnos en controlar este caos – dijo

A la distancia pude ve Black ser sostenidos por Shaga, Cheren, Bianca y Homika. Ambos fatigados observaban a Sekrom y Reshiram volar mientras movían sus manos como si ordenaran que hacer

– es un reto difícil controlar a un legendario – comento iris

Más allá de lo que habían sido carpas y zonas de protección mire al helicóptero despegar y volar en medio de todo el caos, Acromo se alejó dejando lo que causo su experimento y se llevaba más consigo de lo que debía

En tanto las turbinas de los dragones se movían rápidamente expulsando fuego y electricidad

– No me puedo quedar sin hacer nada – dije

Iris asintió y libero igual a sus pokemon

– Ayudare a Sekrom – dijo corriendo por donde ocurría la batalla

Como debía ayudar me dirigí hacia Reshiram pero antes de poder continuar me detuve mirando a Cobalion tener problemas conteniendo al tigre que se arrojaba hacia su cuello engastando sus garras, la decisión de a quien ayudar me dejo solo pensando un planes para ambos lugares

– heatran cabeza hierro! – exclamo

Dentro de la tierra salió aquel pokemon que conocí junto a Bianca, con gran fuerza separo a los legendarios dejándome salir un suspiro

– que tal estas? – pregunto Dant jadeando

– siempre quise tener algo con estos legendarios – añadió

– Me gustaría hablar más pero evita que Cobalion sea herido – respondí continuando adelante

Mis pokemon disparaban desde el suelo con la intención de dañar pero su puntería no era la más precisa con un blanco en movimiento

– Virgilio vuela por encima sin atacar – dije

El dragón escupía fuego balanceándose con sus enormes alas ,Thundurus desde sus brazos lanzaba energía que chocaba con las ruinas y continuaban con el mismo rugido

– Flegias y Caronte síganme, Gatory mantén la vista en thundurus, Dante cubre a Hell que estará por aquel lado, les diré que hacer cuando sea tiempo –

Nos separamos rodeando el vuelo de ambos. Con la vista fija en el cielo apretaba mis puños aguardando la oportunidad cuando se libraran uno del otro

Las explosiones eran la melodía del nexo que resonaba al ritmo de la energía y el fuego ,heatran golpeaba a landorus con esas enormes patas de hierro pero los golpes de aquel tigre no cesaban , sekrom igualaba a tornadus en tanto Iris con sus dragones también atacaban desde el cielo y tierra

El cansancio no se reflejaba en los legendarios que continuamente atacaban a diestra y siniestra chocando entre sí, N y Black observaban el combate mientras que Dant disparaba con esa arma que no servía de mucho y se sostenía con alakasam ordenando más ataques ,la mitad del nexo estaba destruido por la tormenta que no terminaba de azotar reventando árboles y las ruinas ya no eran más que escombros manteniendo solo el altar sin cambios, Virgilio sobrevolaba encima siguiendo la lucha extendiendo sus garras .En medio de todo hubo una separación cuando Thundurus sujeto la cabeza de Reshiram y dejo salir toda su energía disparándolo contra el suelo

– tajo aéreo! –

Virgilio salió en picada pasando sus garras por su rostro dejando una marca profunda y solo se cubrió los ojos

– rayo hielo! Viento polar! –

Juntos dispararon hacia su cuerpo congelando una parte haciéndolo lentamente descender al suelo, la herida en su rostro se fue borrando

– llamarada! –

El cambio de temperatura causa una explosión muy fuerte

– Cuchillada –

Hell igualo atacando y cortando todo su cuerpo donde innumerables heridas fueron visibles

– ahora Dante usa empujón! –

Moviendo sus brazos cruzo hasta Thundurus y con ambos brazos lo golpeo desplazándolo hacia las computadoras. No tardo en levantarse totalmente y aturdido se movió hacia nosotros

– bien ahora juntos golpéenlo tan fuerte como puedan –

Cada uno fue al centro y al momento de entrar en contacto dejaron salir su poder y un estruendo movió el suelo , Thundurus fue directo a los arboles derribando decenas

Observaron con orgullo el resultado de su trabajo en equipo

– bien hecho! – exclame extasiado

Con la batalla terminada solo sentía mi corazón latir aprisa, no obstante, desde aquella selva se levantó un gran rayo que incendio todo y solo quede temeroso al ver su figura incorporarse sin daño alguno ,mis pokemon se colocaron a mi lado

– bien todavía nos queda mucho pero confió en sus fuerzas – dije

En el suelo estaba una pistola quebrada enterrada entre el lodo ,la tome y la cargue .No entendía bien la tecnología pero apunte

– Prepárense! – dije

Con toda esa furia causada movió sus manos con relámpagos alrededor

– llama fusión! – grito Black

Reshiram se colocó enfrente y con ello dejo salir una esfera rojiza y gigantesca

Un pilar de fuego cubrió a tornadus cuyo poder siguió hacia el cielo ,cuando la flama de la turbina termino bajo a tierra observando a su enemigo lastimado con severas quemaduras que partes de su piel eran carbón tan oscuro como la noche ,rugió directamente a él guardando sus alas y fue correspondido con centellas. Una clase de platica duro unos minutos y al final se elevó regresando a aquel agujero

Al ver ese espectáculo caí sentado arrojando esa arma lejos ,exhale todo y reí aliviado

– carga dragón! –

Iris continuaba luchando pero sus ataques no eran de lo más efectivos

– Vamos – dije

Me puse de pie y camine aunque no fui el único en ir a ayudarlo ya que Reshiram ayudo a Sekrom golpeando a tornadus y derribándole del cielo con un ataque definitivo entre ambos que causo una gran onda expansiva que me hizo caer al suelo .El estado del enemigo era peor que el anterior los rugidos no cesaron hasta que por fin solo retorno al mismo lugar del que vino detrás fue landorus quien a último momento volvió a su forma original huyendo de la misma manera

Los dragones solo miraron los alrededores y regresaron con Black y N

– Qué alivio – dijo Iris

– eh! Humano –

Cobalion se acercó y me observo

– diste una pelea excelente – añadió, con prisa saque la pokedex

– Si tan solo no tuviera un aprendiz te enseñaría a ser más fuerte – dijo

Apunte rápido

– nos veremos –

El registro quedo antes de que desapareciera

– no me puedo mover! – dijo Dant tirado en el suelo observando el cielo

– Estoy tan cansado que tendré que dormir una semana – añadió

– quién es? – pregunto Iris tomando mi mano

– un ami..Compañero –conteste

Nos acercamos y lo cargue

– Nadie me dijo que esta mierda de tener legendarios era muy cansado – dijo

– y como conseguiste a heatran? – pregunte

– Cuando nos encontramos en ciudad caolín … – cubrí su boca

–No digas eso – susurre a su oído

– que sucede? – pregunto Iris

– Nada – respondí

– sí ,lo capture cuando el túnel se derrumbaba y bueno escape con su ayuda – dijo

Dant débilmente levanto su mano y me mostro esa esfera morada con una M cercana al botón de captura

– y donde están los demás líderes? – Pregunte

– Bueno ahora están con algunos policías resguardando las ciudades por si tuvieran la idea de tratar de atacar – contesto

– Entiendo – replique

Llegue con todos que ya descansaban

– que tal has estado? – salude a Black que sonreía

– me alegro verte de nuevo – respondió

– Sí que la has liado – comento

Acomode a dant en el suelo

– sí, si no fuera por ustedes no hubiera sobrevivido – dije

Con su gorra tirada en el suelo suspiro

– Perdón por no llegar a tiempo ,ya sabes la cantidad de energía que gasto pero con ayuda de tus amigos pude mantener el control –

Gire mi vista a Homika que descansaba

– a donde te metiste? – pregunto enojada

Fruncí el ceño y suspire sentándome explicando lo que sucedió

– Te buscamos por todas partes pero nos encontramos a Iris junto a los otros – replico preocupada

– Si … fue una coincidencia encontrarnos – dijo Iris

– ven conmigo ,voy a revisar las maquinas que sobrevivieron – dije

Camine de vuelta a lo que se mantenía todavía de pie que era muy poco

– Iremos – dijo Bianca

– Yo igual – añadió Homika

Con Iris a un costado mío observaba el paisaje devastador ,lo que había sido una zona arqueológica se convirtió en grava con una selva que también sufrió la tormenta, Shaga igual se encamino a revisar apoyando a Cheren hacia las maquinas

– y bueno que paso? – pregunte

"nos encontrábamos en ciudad porcelana terminando el asunto de los infiltrados en los gimnasios porque gran parte de los internos tenían conexiones con el equipo plasma entre ellos unos cuantos con los que convivía Camila, todo el juicio se hizo y cuando terminamos de expiar los asuntos nos dirigimos a ciudad mayólica antes de ir de vuelta a la liga pokemon ,dentro del auto Homika hablo muy misteriosamente

– cuando lleguemos no hay más cosas por hacer así que me tomare el día para pasear – dijo

– Pediré a un policía de la ciudad para que te escolte – repuso mi maestro

– no es necesario solo quiero estar sola – Homika no despego la vista de la ventana

– pero puede haber algún rezagado del equipo plasma que te pueda hacer algo – dijo Cheren

– Soy fuerte – bramo con toda confianza y antes de llegar se despidió.

Fuimos a un hotel donde estaríamos un día y cuando entramos más tarde almorzamos juntos , todos convivíamos y charlábamos hasta que Cheren recibió un mensaje junto a Shaga ,ambos se observaron

– Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar – dijo mi maestro

– que cosa? – pregunte preocupada

– a partir de ahora estamos en estado de emergencia y debemos informar a la policía sobre otra operación del equipo plasma ,ellos han accedido al nexo y sabemos que solo hay dos cosas por las cual irían y no creo que sea para hacer una investigación de las ruinas – respondió

– Entonces hay que dirigirnos a las ciudades que podamos proteger – replico skyla

– pero no es demasiado tarde para ir al nexo? – pregunto yakon

– no hay problema con eso ,un entrenador llamado Fenr está en camino ahora mismo – contesto , enseguida fui a la puerta

– detente! – Mi maestro me observo

– ya saben que hacer ,iré junto a mi alumna hasta el nexo y evitaremos lo que estén maquinando , llamen a los ex líderes para cubrir las ciudad faltantes – yakon, skyla , Camila ,Camus asintieron

– Iré con ustedes – comento Cheren

A partir de ese momento nos preparamos con lo necesario y partimos de inmediato

Dentro del auto llegamos hasta aquel árbol donde estaba una marca y avanzamos por el sendero donde nos dirigían los mensajes ,Shaga acomodo su mochila

– listos? – asentí y Cheren igual

Juntos en toda tranquilidad llegamos al árbol y trepamos ,no obstante, no éramos los únicos que asistieron ya que Black junto a Bianca ya estaban en los arboles moviéndose , iba a gritar pero Shaga me lo impidió

– No queremos llamar la atención – dijo dando un salto entre las ramas

Para mí no fue un problema y con un ritmo acelerado llegue junto a ellos

– Hola – salude

Black me miro sorprendido

– Hola – correspondió

– me alegro de verte de nuevo – añadió Bianca

– A mi igual ,ya tenía mucho –

En esos momentos hablamos y como nuestro objetivo era el mismo decidimos irnos juntos

Ya dentro de la selva encontramos a muchos pokemon que nos atacaron sin un motivo ,Shaga estaba sorprendido al ver un comportamiento totalmente hostil entre los pokemon pero en cierto punto pareció que los pokemon desaparecieron

– Tal vez nos tienen miedo – comento Bianca

– Estos pokemon son valerosos – replico Shaga

– descansemos aquí por hoy – dijo Black

– Sí , ya es hora –

La noche llego muy aprisa y aun así me sentía desesperada por llegar

Aprovechamos la paz y avanzamos hasta el árbol que nos indicaron por medio de los mensajes ,entramos al hueco y pasamos por debajo . Era de mañana cuando salimos en el nexo recorriendo las ruinas y fue en esa exploración donde encontré a Homika"

En una computadora que funcionaba de manera misteriosa encontré una conversación entre Acromo y alguien llamado

– y que paso después de eso? – pregunte

Homika revisaba unas cajas pequeñas y hablo

" nosotros despertamos y no te encontramos lo que me asusto mucho por lo cual me levante de inmediato para ir a buscarte y no fui la única dant se sorprendió al no ver su catalejo en su pechera así que también me siguió .Guardamos todo y nos movimos hacia donde N nos decía porque según el escuchaba una voz muy familiar

Por instantes supuse que te habían capturado pero mi sospecha se resquebrajo cuando dant encontró tus huellas que iban hacia donde estaba el equipo plasma ,los miramos a lo lejos moverse patrullando mucho y dant propuso atacar de inmediato pero lo calme al mostrarle la desventaja que teníamos contra todos ellos ,nos movimos de vuelta a las ruinas solitarias donde haríamos un plan mejor que solo asistir y perder

Dentro de aquella pirámide N nos mostró como estaba formado el nexo

– Aquí es donde están ellos – dijo dibujando todo

– los guardias siguen rodeando constantemente así que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de poder siquiera atacar y escapar ,me duele mucho no ir de inmediato en socorrer a los pokemon controlados – dijo

– Si tuviera más armas podría crear un cebo y aprovecháramos para irnos – repuso dant

– Además de esos guardias hay pokemon en ciertos puntos ayudándolos – agrego

Con preocupación pensé que habías muerto cuando fuiste con ellos"

Voltee lentamente a observarla y parecía que lloraría pero se limpió sus lágrimas y continuo

"cuando decidimos por una ruta a seguir salimos de la pirámide y por desgracia encontramos a una horda de pokemon con esos raros collares que nos atacaron ,pudimos evitar los ataques protegiéndonos con los muros

– Entonces creo que luchare – dijo dant

– no! Espera .. Los collares ataca ahí – repuso N

Me asome poco para observarlos esperar sin moverse de las escaleras

– Lo intentare – dijo dant liberando a un serperior

– Te ayudare – dije

Weavile estaba listo

– Corta los collares y no los dañes todavía – agregue

Movió sus garras con mucha agilidad

– Llueve hojas – dio un salto afuera

– garra metal – mi pokemon también y lo seguí

Con mucha rapidez corto la luz roja y cuando lo hizo cayeron al suelo muy aturdidos ,N se acercó y los cuido antes de que huyeran de regreso a la selva

Volvimos y nos encontramos a Iris junto a Shaga hablando de atacar pero les hable sobre las patrullas y también sobre la posibilidad de que estabas prisionero cosa que no le gustó mucho a Shaga pero con el nuevo trayecto listo rodeamos para entrar ,cuando te miramos junto a Cobalion ese rayo se fue al cielo y N solo observo horrorizado

– Hay que hacer otro plan – dijo Shaga

– por qué? – Pregunto Bianca

– debimos intervenir cuando era tiempo pero ahora debemos de tener algo más grande que el equipo plasma – respondió

– ya veo entonces usare a Reshiram – dijo Black y giro hacia N que asintió

Ya que usarlos llevaría una gran carga Iris propuso que les donáramos energía y por ello los sujetamos ,nos tomó un tiempo hacer que Black y N tomaran el control para durar en la lucha con ellos"

La conversación en la computadora también mencionaba a alguien llamado kyurem pero la computadora fallo y se apagó

– Estoy impresionado – comente sonriendo

– y que hasta ahora? – pregunto Homika

– Iré a casa – respondí volviendo con mis pokemon

– Ya no hay por hacer – dije capturando a mis pokemon

– Me hubiera gustado que esta zona no hubiera sido tan afectada – añadí

– Pero no es tu culpa – replico Iris

Sin nada más que computadoras rotas y mojadas regrese con Black sentándome a su lado

– que tal te sientes? – Pregunte

– Excelente – respondió sonriendo


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo veinticinco

Esa misma noche descansamos dentro del nexo, N y Black no convivían al igual que Dant que los observaba muy serio, Iris se encontraba a mi lado tomando mi brazo mientras miraba hacia la fogata. Horas antes junto a ella recolecte comida en los alrededores para pasar la noche

– y cuando venían no encontraron arboles derrumbados? – pregunte

– No ,no había nada destruido – respondió Black

– Es raro – comente en voz baja

– porque lo preguntas? – pregunto

Moví mi vista a Homika que se sonrojo

– Por nada – dije sonriendo

– Así que tú eres quien me robo – dijo Shaga que observo a Dant

– Tal vez si – replico

– Ya entiendo por qué tenías a heatran – añadió

Parecía un poco enojado pero con la misma seriedad era un poco confuso

– Si algo entendí es que solo un legendario puede contra otro – repuso

Dant comía sin culpa alguna

– sabes Fenr… Iris casi lloraba cuando avisaron que estaban viajando hasta aquí – dijo Cheren el nuevo líder de gimnasio

– No llore – repuso Iris con sus mejillas rojizas

– Y se preocupó mucho cuando Homika nos dijo que te habían capturado – agrego

Se levantó dando unos pasos de distancia de mí y guardo silencio

– Esto me trae recuerdos – dijo Dant que se recostó y miro el cielo

Iris volvió a mi lado acurrucándose

– mañana informare a la policía sobre lo sucedido y veré que hará la liga respecto a la reparación del nexo – dijo Shaga que también se acostó para dormir

– Nunca me imaginé que Dant atrapara a heatran, antes se negaba a entrenar y capturar – dijo Bianca quien parecía muy preocupada mirándole

– y como consiguió sus pokemon? – pregunte

– Fue una amiga que teníamos pero la perdimos y lo único que dejo antes de irse fueron esas pokeball – contesto

– Tal vez si hubiéramos sido más fuertes en aquel entonces podríamos haberla ayudado – añadió muy cabizbaja

– Entiendo – dije abrazando a Iris que adormilada intentaba seguir la noche

– Al menos salvamos el nexo – repuse

Mire a Homika temblando apretando sus manos, deje un momento a iris quitándome la sudadera y la abrigue

– Duerme – dije acariciando su cabeza

Más tarde todos cayeron dormidos dejándome con la guardia, el firmamento era muy hermoso con cientos de estrellas brillando. Entre tantos cantos de pokemon observe a Iris unos minutos levantándome del suelo ,estar en aquel lugar era muy pacifico aun con un paisaje casi devastador

– es lindo no? – dijo dant

– Si – conteste

– y no puedes dormir? – pregunte

Se colocó a mi lado con la vista puesta en el cielo

– no ,mis pensamientos no me dejan – incluso con un arma en su cintura parecía solo un niño inocente

– sí que cuidas de Iris – comento, asentí con valor

– pero y Homika? – pregunto

Gire la vista a ella que igual dormía cobijada con mi sudadera

– en el pasado conocí a dos personas que perdí muy pronto y no se en ella veo algo como una pequeña hermana por eso tal vez me preocupo mucho – respondí recordando a esa niña pequeña

– Entiendo – repuso

– y continuaras tu búsqueda? – pregunte

Observo el suelo

– No lo sé ,ahora me siento bastante vacío – replico

– Podrías ir a casa y buscar qué camino seguir – comente

Movió su cabeza y bostezo

– iré a dormir mañana veré que hacer ,Shaga ya me encontró y puede que la policía haga lo mismo – dijo , me quede un poco de tiempo

Como no había peligro regrese a la fogata y N se levantó

– no quieres ver? – dijo sonriendo

– que cosa? –

Camino rumbo a las ruinas sujetándose su cabello verde , ya que no lo entendía lo seguí por pura seguridad. Logre alcanzarlo y me detuve junto a N que observo muy concentrado al frente

– qué pasa? – pregunte

Sonrió

– sabes por qué se han mantenido de pie de este lugar? – dijo apuntando al altar

– el nexo es donde pokemon y humanos convivían antes de que ocurriera la guerra, por eso es cuidado por los pokemon como un recordatorio de esos días – dijo

De entre la selva mire salir unos pokemon que iniciaron a recoger los escombros y cargar pesadas rocas

– Me han hablado mucho de lo que sucedió y te agradecen por no abandonar cuando todo parecía perdido – dijo

Con el alago sonreí

– y también que un ninja de mi padre escapó de aquella guarida –añadió

El tipo era fuerte así que no me sorprendió de que huyera después de que nos fuimos de ahí

– bien y que hacen? – pregunte al ver que llevaba un pedazo de madera hueca

– Es un obsequio – respondió

El grupo pokemon lo dejo en el altar

– te hablare de historia ,antes de toda guerra y pokeball hubo una comunidad de humanos viviendo aquí y ese altar antes era un comedor donde se sentaban con los pokemon ... y esa comida es una tradición de cada semana –

Me sentía bastante confundido ya que esos mismos eran quienes casi nos mataban

– Ven – dijo

Se encamino a la comida. Fui detrás y observe como los acariciaba

– realmente quieren que los tiempo fueran como antes algo como tu conexión con tus pokemon – dijo

Me sentí muy nervioso estar tan cerca sin tener una batalla con pokemon salvajes, lo acompañe un poco de tiempo antes de ir de vuelta al grupo y caí dormido

La mañana siguiente iniciamos el regreso a la civilización ,nos habíamos preparado cargando agua y demás cosas que serían llevadas a la policías donde se encargarían del resto, las batallas en medio de la selva no continuaron a cambio encontrábamos bayas cortadas y preparadas en hojas gruesas comida que alcanzo para todos en la tarde

Llegamos a las afueras a unas horas antes de que cayera el anochecer y fue en ese lugar cuando encontramos los resonadores apagados y acomodados en un montón, tome uno y lo guarde para usarlo después marcando para que cuando fuera posible más gente encargada se los llevara

Llegamos hasta el árbol hueco y bajamos hacia el sendero entre pláticas de dant y Black junto a Cheren y Bianca y fue adelante cuando dant hablo en voz alta

– y dime Homika que es Fenr para ti? – pregunto dant

Un frio recorrió mi cuerpo e Iris me observo

– eh…. Es alguien muy fuerte y lindo en ocasiones ,me gusta estar con él porque siempre me cuida – respondió

– pero si lo pudieras poner en algo cercano que sería? –

Mi corazón latía apresurado y el rostro de Homika se volvió carmesí

– s..Sería como mi hermano – contesto

Sentí un alivio dentro

– me alegro – comento dant

Iris tomo mi brazo con más fuerza y me observo seria

– Eres un niño – dijo en voz baja

Nos movimos mucho y cruzamos el rio fue poco cuando regresamos a la carretera donde nos esperó un auto oscuro como el que se llevó a Iris ,entramos y fuimos a ciudad mayólica que nos esperaba con gran parte de médicos que nos dieron una revisión en tanto di lo que tenía a la policía para que ayudara a buscar al equipo plasma ,sin embargo, horas más tarde N desapareció sin dejar rastro dejando una nota en su habitación que era protegida por policías ,lentamente la tome y leí escuchando las llamadas de la seguridad de los agentes

"esta es la despedida, el destino es cruel aunque me alegro de haberte conocido. Tal vez en un futuro mi sueño se haga realidad y podamos hablar sin problemas. Cuida de tus pokemon como ellos lo hacen por ti y también quería agradecerte por lo que has hecho

Hasta la próxima"

Dentro de la nota había una flor seca, la volví a colocar dentro y guarde la nota solo para regresar con Iris que me esperaba en la entrada donde hablaba con Homika, sus miradas eran algo hostiles pero sonreían mucho

– Ya es hora de irnos – dije

– si –

Quede en silencio ante un ambiente tenso

– y a dónde iras? – pregunte a Homika

– reparare mi guitarra e iré a casa a hacer algunos arreglos con mi nuevo gimnasio – respondió

– ya veo, cuando quieras visitarme estoy en pueblo arcilla y llámame – comente dándole mi numero

– gracias, te hablare cuando tenga tiempo –

Se acercó y me abrazo

– adiós, pero te falto cumplir tu promesa – dijo

– Ya lo haremos después – dije

Subió a mi mejilla besándome

– nos vemos –

Iris se enojó por eso mientras que Homika sonreía

– iré a casa para terminar el encargo –

Caminamos juntos y en un callejón encontré a dant vistiendo una cazadora y un gorro oscuro

– que hay? – Dijo

– no estabas en el hospital? – pregunte

Solo asintió

– Bueno soy buscado por la policía y tengo mucho que hacer – contesto

– Creo que mi White no querría verme derramar sangre y tampoco que lo haga por venganza – agrego

– continuaras cazando al equipo plasma? –

Se descubrió la cabeza

– No, Black me hablo sobre una manera de recuperar a White pero debo ir a sinnoh junto a la campeona, esta es la despedida, tal vez te vea después pero quien sabe este mundo es muy pequeño – dijo colocando su mano delante

– te deseo suerte en lo que has de hacer – replique

Estreche su mano y después se alejó dejando una bala en mi mano

– Iré a visitar a la madre de White para le, pero antes iré a otro lugar para arreglar unos asuntos – dijo

– adiós –

Guarde la vieja bala con un cartucho muy usado

Después de esa plática continuamos hasta la salida del pueblo con un desierto por delante ,le di mi gorra y dimos el primer paso encontrándonos con un viejo conocido

– Los llevare – dijo handsome que manejaba una patrulla

– Gracias –

Ya dentro arranco y viajamos rápido con el viento caliente rosando nuestros rostros

– y todavía quieres la información del espadachín? – Pregunto

Suspire y lo mire por el retrovisor

– no , ya termine con mi pedido – respondí

– Es una lástima porque encontramos mucho – comento desanimado

– y que pasó en el "nexo"? – pregunto

Le relate todo lo sucedido siendo ayudado por Iris

Cuando terminamos de relatar lo acontecido ya era noche así que Iris dormía, con la vista en la ventana miraba el paisaje y me dirigí a handsome

– y que pasara con dant y N? – Pregunte

– porque lo preguntas? –

Ambos me habían ayudado en llegar hasta ese lugar y les debía eso

– Pensé que al detener lo que el equipo plasma podrían tener alguna recompensa – respondí

– Ya que los perdimos antes de hablar no logramos dárselos – comento

– Entiendo – handsome sonrió

– no te desanimes , ambos ahora están libres de cualquier cargo es lo menos que podemos hacer – replico alegre

– eso es genial –

Fue un largo viaje y nos detuvimos por momentos para estirar las piernas ,pasaron algunos días cuando por fin regrese a casa y encontré a Bianca con mi madre

Saque la pokedex y la coloque enfrente

– ya termi…– antes de poder hablar Encina me abrazo

– me alegro que estés de regreso – dijo

– Sí , ya está el registro de Coballion – repuse

– Te extrañe mucho – continuaba envolviéndome con sus brazos

– Yo … igual – dije correspondiendo

Le entregue la pokedex con los nuevos registros y parecía muy feliz por el trabajo

– te felicito! – Exclamo

– Y sobre tu pluma hubo una conexión con jotho , parece que pertenece a un legendario – añadió enseñándome una fotografía de una tablilla

Bianca me dio otra carta que pertenecía a Black la cual leí al instante

" regrese antes a casa para visitar a mi mama y no logramos hablar más ,si fue una hazaña detener una catástrofe pero me gustaría enfrentarte algún día ,si puedes viajar ve a mi casa de descanso y luchemos

Hasta la próxima"

Me sentí muy feliz pero solo deseaba descansar y tratar de disfrutar de mi nueva vida . Deje a mis pokemon en el patio trasero junto a otros para que convivieran mientras tanto estuve con Iris en lo que sería mi habitación

– y bien a dónde iras? – Pregunto

– A ningún lado ,solo quiero recostarme y leer – respondí

– ya no saldrás de viaje? – pregunto

Tome sus manos y la mire a los ojos

– Sí, pero antes te conoceré más y conviviré con mi madre porque nunca he tenido a una que me espere, cuidare de mis pokemon y los entenderé mejor – respondí

– ya veo –

Me acerque lentamente a sus labios y entre su respiración tranquila la bese sintiendo esa suavidad y dulzura

– algún día en el futuro serias mi prometida? – pregunte

Se sonrojo y retrocedió cubriéndose el rostro

– Somos muy jóvenes y todavía no soy una líder muy fuerte – dijo

– Pero … si – añadió

– Bien , esperare un tiempo más – replique

– ven hay cosas que he querido hacer – dije tomando su mano y baje con ella hasta la puerta

– y a dónde iremos? – Pregunto

– Quiero tener una cita así que dime qué lugar te gustaría – respondí

– vamos a ver una película –

Mi destino era incierto pero mientras la tuviera a mi lado intentaría cambiar mi vida


End file.
